


Чёрный кот, песочный пёс

by Frau_Rita_Kruspe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Catlock, Dog!John, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock, bottomlock, cat!Sherlock, Джон-пес, Джонлок, Первый секс, Шерлок-девственник, Шерлок-кот
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Rita_Kruspe/pseuds/Frau_Rita_Kruspe
Summary: Милая английская деревня, старый домик в розах, чаепития на лужайке, пожилая хозяйка в соломенной шляпке... И двое её неугомонных постояльцев, фырчащие и лающие, перерывшие сад в поисках следов преступления, безжалостно расшатывающие антикварную кровать, а один так вообще — входит в дом через окно и подворовывает травы для её больного бедра!





	1. Пшеничное поле

**Author's Note:**

> ●  
> На момент начала этой истории у Шерлока и Джона устоявшиеся любовные отношения, а их знакомство, соседство, возникновение чувств и первый секс излагаются в форме флешбэков. Кот и пёс близки, но сексом они занимаются в своих человеческих сущностях.  
> ●  
> Изначально этот фик был написан на Книге Фанфиков **:** https://ficbook.net/readfic/5658593  
>  ●  
> Моя обложка к фику **:**  
>  ●  
> 

~

Песочного окраса беспородный пёс, злобно рыча, нёсся по деревенской улочке за удирающим чёрным котом. Молодой кот в панике ничего не соображал, стрелой пролетел мимо спасительных заборов и деревьев и бросился бежать в открытое поле, где шансов на спасение у него, глупца, не было никаких. Слыша клацанье собачьих зубов у себя за спиной, одуревший кот каждую секунду ожидал, как страшные клыки сомкнутся на его хребте. Бежать меж жёстких стеблей пшеницы по комковатой твёрдой почве маленькими нежными лапками было тяжело, силы иссякали, страх уже не придавал сил, кот прощался со своею недолгой кошачьей жизнью. 

А ведь сам виноват был! Самонадеянный кот спровоцировал конфликт, демонстративно пройдясь по двору и сунув нос в собачью миску с остатками каши. Пёс лежал в тенёчке около своей будки, лениво тряс ушами, сгоняя надоедливых мух, и сыто дремал. Сонно приоткрыв один глаз, пёс узрел чёрную морду, брезгливо обнюхивающую его вкуснейшую молочную кашу с жилками мяса. Наглый кот лапой поскрёб по земле, гадливо «закапывая» неугодное ему блюдо. Пёс озверел. Он даже и не знал, что разозлило больше **:** то ли сам факт кошачьего присутствия на его территории, да ещё и в радиусе бесценной миски, то ли именно брезгливое подёргивание длинных усов. Ух как подпрыгнул оборзевший кот, когда на него с лаем набросился пёс! Поднял хвост трубой, пролетел через двор и исчез, перемахнув штакетник. Но возмущённый хозяин обфырканной миски и не подумал спускать коту столь дерзкой выходки, а потому кинулся за ним, намереваясь догнать наглеца и жестоко покарать. Пёс выскочил через калитку и побежал в том направлении, где скрылся кот. Не видя беглеца, но чувствуя свежий кошачий запах, он верно определил курс погони и быстро обнаружил удирающего врага. Кот бежал в открытое поле. Какой же тупой кот! «Вот там я тебя и разделаю, голубчик...», — пёс, предвкушая расправу, кровожадно лязгнул зубами. 

Налиты́е пшеничные колосья больно лупили пса по носу, в открытую пасть попадали мухи, но в запале он даже не сплёвывал их, лишь от жары высунул язык и не сводил глаз с чёрной вздорной задницы с хвостом, улепётывающей всё дальше в бескрайнее поле. Кот заметно слабел, пёс уже не прилагал чрезмерных усилий, чтоб не отстать от него. Ещё немного — и месть свершится. Это произошло даже раньше, чем пёс рассчитывал **:** кот споткнулся о камень и упал, ткнувшись своей наглой усатой мордой в землю. Пёс в тот же миг налетел на него и прижал своим телом, не позволяя подняться. Размером пёс был не то чтоб очень крупным, скорее, средним, но кота, естественно, превосходил многократно. Он широко разинул пасть и занёс клыки над беззащитной кошачьей шеей. Кот даже мявкнуть не успел, как горячий язык, словно половая швабра, прошёлся по его пыльной мордочке, ушам, шейке, грудке. Кот сердито пшикнул и попытался отстраниться от столь навязчивого внимания, ведь от запыхавшегося преследователя невыносимо разило псиной. Но придавленный тяжёлым телом, он не смог и пошевелиться. Пришлось закрыть глаза и смиренно терпеть собачьи лобызания. Пёс тщательно вылизал морду загнанной жертвы, чуть привстал над распластанным безвольным тельцем и, высунув язык, радостно уставился на кота тёмными синими глазами.

— Ну? Догнал я тебя? Шерлок, неужели ты думал, что в открытом поле ты сможешь убежать от меня? Какой же ты глупый! 

Кот перевернулся животом кверху (и к псу), изнеженно потянулся и лениво ответил **:**

— Джон, запомни **:** глупый — ты. Я нарочно побежал в поле, чтобы ты догнал меня.

Пёс недоумённо поднял одно ухо.

— Зачем?

— Чтоб ты почувствовал себя умным, глупец! 

Пёс поднял второе ухо.

— Но зачем ты побежал?

— Затем, что погоня хорошо тебя разогревает. Дремлющий после обеда в своей будке, ты не способен даже тявкнуть на меня, не то что совершить нечто более героическое... 

Пёс сообразил, что его опять провели, глухо рыкнул, поставил мягкие уши торчком и навис над котом, нарочито злобно скаля крепкие белые клыки. Кот прищурил небесного цвета глаза и довольно вытянулся под псом. Пушистым животиком при этом он прижался к твёрдому поджарому животу пса. Нечто длинное, голое и влажное подрагивало, зажатое меж их животов. Кот усмехнулся **:**

— Видишь, как я тебя разогрел? До полной готовности. Джон, ну давай же...

Джон не успел почувствовать момента, когда маленькое пушистое тельце под ним привычно видоизменилось, так как и сам в этот миг стал человеком. Шерлок, одетый в белую рубашку и тонкие льняные брюки, лежал под ним, вытянувшись в той же похотливой позе, что и кот, прижимался животом к его налившемуся члену, сверкал жаждущим взором из-под прикрытых век и развратно облизывал губы. Джон навис над ним, опираясь на руки, унимал злость и бешеное возбуждение, успокаивал дыхание после яростной погони и любовался на своего ненавистно-обожаемого провокатора. Сколько Шерлок будет издеваться над ним? Сколько будет ставить опыты? «Смотри у меня! Доэкспериментируешься когда-нибудь! Сожру от злости!.. От страсти... От любви...» Шерлок призывно поелозил под Джоном, обнял его за талию и сильнее прижал к себе. Сквозь ткань Джон ощутил его горячий возбуждённый член. Да, погоня всегда будоражила их обоих.

~

Нередко после бешеной беготни по улицам Лондона за преступником, независимо от результата погони, они не могли дотерпеть до дома и уединялись в любом мало-мальски подходящем закутке. Иногда скоропалительно выбранное любовное гнёздышко оказывалось не совсем подходящим, пару раз они отделывались штрафом за непристойное поведение в общественном месте, а один раз их пришлось отмазывать Лестрейду. Бедный инспектор, наверное, до сих пор морщится, памятуя ту лужицу спермы, размазанную по его рабочему столу. Всё бы ничего, о бесконечном медовом месяце этих влюблённых знал весь Скотленд-Ярд, но именно в тот день прибыло высокое полицейское начальство, а сопровождающий их инспектор не смог попасть в собственный, запертый изнутри, кабинет. Хорошо, что в звании не понизили, хотя, конечно, грозило. Отделался выговором. Спасло громкое имя Холмса. Майкрофта. 

И без того ворчливый Шерлок ещё пуще ворчал при подобных конфузах и предлагал Джону, как он считал, идеальный вариант **:** совокупляться в зверином обличье.

— Джон, ну кто обратит внимание на собаку и кота в подворотне? Почему ты противишься этому?

Джон вздыхал и в тысячный раз объяснял прописную истину **:** несоразмерность кота и пса — вот причина, по которой они не могут заниматься сексом в их звериной сущности! Шерлок возмущался, пытался доказывать дипломированному врачу, что мышцы анального отверстия обладают поистине бескрайними возможностями к растягиванию, и демонстрировал порно-ролики из интернета, где странные мужчины засовывали друг другу в задний проход огромные фаллоимитаторы и прочие крупногабаритные предметы. Но самое поразительное, что совали даже руки. По локоть. И даже... хм-м... ноги. Хорошо, что не по колено. У Джона от увиденного брови поднялись до короткой чёлки, он пригрозил Шерлоку, что поставит программу родительского контроля на его ноутбук, и резонно спросил **:**

— Шерлок, ты хочешь себе там такой же тоннель? Пожалей котика, у него фекальные массы держаться не будут. 

Шерлок не хотел тоннеля, но он хотел секса с псом. Джон уточнил **:**

— Кота с псом? Или человека с псом? 

Шерлок психанул, обозвал его идиотом и ушёл гулять на крышу дома. Естественно, в виде кота. Он так делал нарочно, чтоб позлить Джона, ведь тот не мог последовать за ним ни в человеческом виде, ни в собачьем, так как выхода на крышу из их квартиры 221-Б не имелось, а ловкий гибкий кот просто вылезал из верхнего окна.

~

Вот и сейчас Шерлок завёл ту же шарманку.

— Джо-о-он... Почему ты боишься взять меня в зверином обличье? Я хочу попробовать... 

Джон про себя чертыхнулся **:** вот же неугомонный! Ну кто знал, что из мороженого девственника выйдет столь горячий распутник. Не надо было тогда его вообще случать, развязал мальчика на свою голову, а теперь что уж делать... Джон опять мысленно чертыхнулся **:** «Рассуждаю, как кобель про вязку».

— Шерлок, если я возьму тебя, кота, своим собачьим членом, то, боюсь, ветеринар тебе не успеет помочь. Хватит меня толкать на извращения! Тебе надоел наш обычный секс? Так и скажи.

Ну, про «обычный» секс это он погорячился, их секс никогда не был рутинным и скучным исполнением «супружеских обязанностей». Секс с Шерлоком скорее напоминал захватывающую чувственную войну **:** с нападениями, битвами, засадами, изматывающими выжиданиями, различными хитрыми тактиками, минными полями, взрывами, победами и сдачей в плен. 

Шерлок замялся, разрумянился, но ответил **:**

— Нет, не надоел, просто... 

Джон рискнул угадать причину его настойчивости.

— Что тебя волнует? Что будучи зверями, мы не любовники? 

Шерлок стыдливо кивнул.

— Да... У меня в кошачьем обличье так никого и не было... 

Джон облегчённо выдохнул.

— Шерлок, милый, какой же ты... котёнок ещё. Ну разве в животном мире важно, кто девственник, а кто — нет? У животных всё не так, как у людей, им важно размножение, а не просто факт наличия половой жизни. Да и люди не все помешаны на сексе. Вспомни себя трёхлетней давности. 

Шерлок покраснел ещё больше **:** лишение невинности на грани тридцатилетия теперь для него казалось сродни преступлению, ведь столько всего упущено! Впрочем, он быстро навёрстывал потерянное время, восполняя его не только неимоверным количеством совокуплений, но и познанием различных поз, практик и сменой обстановки. Джон с энтузиазмом помогал ему в этом. Да собственно, кто, кроме него, ещё мог помогать Шерлоку в столь интимном вопросе? Джон был его первым и единственным любовником, и не собирался этого менять. И не позволил бы этого поменять Шерлоку. Поэтому мужественно исполнял все капризы любимого, даже самые экзотические, вычитанные тем в интернете. Физических увечий пока не последовало, хотя кое-что иногда побаливало **;** моральных страданий секс с Шерлоком ему тоже не доставлял **:** увлечённый открытиями любовник трепетно соблюдал мужественность Джона и никогда даже не намекал на смену ролей. Кажется, Джон понимал, почему Шерлоку нравилась «женская» позиция в их отношениях, ведь по сути он был кошка **:** ласковая, но своенравная **;** самостоятельная, гуляющая сама по себе, но очень привязчивая **;** наглая подлиза **;** неженка-царапка **;** ухоженная красотка **;** любительница одиночества и общества **;** эгоистка и лучший друг **;** в общем — самое любимое существо, выталкивающее тебя с собственной подушки. 

Джон воспользовался моментом, пока Шерлок пребывал в смущении, расстегнул его брюки и стянул их вниз. Трусов, конечно, не было. Развратник. Сдёрнул с его босых ног парусиновые туфли, но рубашку снимать не стал **:** полуденное солнце жарило нещадно, а загорать Шерлок не любил, на его белой коже сразу же высыпали веснушки. Джон свернул брюки и заботливо подсунул их под его голый зад, ведь полевая земля — это не домашняя мягкая постелька и даже не лужайка с травкой. Шерлок быстро смирился с тем, что ему пока не удалось добиться вожделенного звериного совокупления, а потому просто поднял и развёл колени в приглашающей позе. Человеческий мужской секс ему очень нравился. Секс с женщиной он, разумеется, не пробовал. Зачем? Ведь Джон не женщина. А кроме Джона ему никто не интересен. Даже коты. И особенно кошки. Пф. 

Джон протянул открытую ладонь к Шерлокову лицу.

— Плюнь. У меня во рту пересохло, пока гонялся за тобой. 

Шерлок хмыкнул и сплюнул ему в руку. Джон полулёг с ним рядом, примяв пшеницу, прикоснулся к доверчиво открытой промежности и смазал анус его же слюной. Палец вошёл внутрь туго — так было всегда, с первого дня их совместной интимной жизни, и не менялось вот уже три года. Джон поражался этой анатомической аномалии, ведь регулярные (и довольно частые) сношения должны были хотя бы немного ослабить мышцы. Но Шерлок был всё так же тесен и узок, как в тот незабываемый день лишения невинности. Тогда Джон, зажатый в его горячем тугом нутре, вообще боялся двигаться, пока Шерлок сам не подпнул его пяткой по заду. С тех пор мало что изменилось, тщательная подготовка и растяжка Шерлока всегда была необходима, но не отягощала, нет. Им обоим нравился этот процесс **:** Джон с упоением ласкал скользкими пальцами Шерлока изнутри и наслаждался его истомлённым жаждущим видом, а тот млел, выгибался и насаживался на любимые пальцы. Главное было не увлечься созерцанием и вовремя заменить пальцы членом, а то Шерлок частенько умудрялся кончить и так. 

Джон расстегнул свои брюки и выпустил на свободу заждавшийся член. В дополнение к слюне он собрал вязкое предсемя с обеих головок, смазал подготовленный вход, устроился между ног Шерлока, приподнял ему зад и медленно вошёл. Шерлок развёл ноги шире, облегчая проникновение, но всё равно пошипел для приличия.

— Джо-он... Зря ты боишься навредить коту собачьим членом, твой человеческий орган, знаешь ли, тоже на грани возможного... Я чувствую себя булочкой для хот-дога. 

Джон прыснул смешком **:** какая романтика из уст Шерлока! Спорить он не стал, о своих размерах он знал всё. Про солидное достоинство ему сказали ещё в шестнадцать лет. А в университете девушки даже заводили с ним знакомство ради любопытства. Впрочем, рекорд университета он не побил, но среди одногруппников конкурентов у него не было. Джон про себя оправдывался, что эта его небольшая особенность (в смысле, большая) досталась ему вместе с собачьей сущностью. Но кобелём, как и человеком, он был вполне сексуально спокойным и никогда не носился за сучками, высунув язык и выпучив глаза. Гормональный взрыв в его организме случился уже в зрелом возрасте, когда Джона угораздило познакомиться с котом и съехаться на одну квартиру с его человеческим воплощением — вздорным кудрявым детективом. Вот тогда и началось... И беготня с высунутым языком, и приключения, и погони, и адреналин, и постоянная дрочка под душем и под одеялом с фантазиями о своём соседе... Благо, период безнадёжной влюблённости и одинокой мастурбации через четыре месяца счастливо перешёл во взаимную любовь и полноценный секс. Да ещё какой секс! После очередного оргазма Джон думал **:** это был самый лучший раз. После более фееричного следующего оргазма он думал **:** нет, это был самый лучший раз. И так каждый раз. Да. 

Джон удобнее расположился, нависая над Шерлоком, упёрся руками в землю рядом с его плечами и сделал пробный толчок. Глаз с любимого лица не сводил. Если Шерлок ещё не готов, он давал это понять сморщенным носом и болезненным шипением. Если всё хорошо — издавал сладкий стон, приоткрывая свои порнографичные губы. Джон услышал поощрительный сигнал и приступил к делу, плавно двигая бёдрами, наращивая постепенно темп, вбиваясь всё глубже в подающееся ему навстречу обожаемое тело. Шерлок положил ладони на его голую задницу и стал подталкивать на себя, крепко сжимая упругие половинки. Ненасытный. Можно подумать, что таким образом он вонзит Джона глубже, чем это возможно. Растрёпанной макушкой Шерлок сотрясал стебли с тяжёлыми колосьями, пшеница шумела, шуршала, вокруг трещали кузнечики, пел жаворонок, Джон пыхтел, Шерлок стонал, тела издавали непристойные звуки шлепков и чпоков. Божья коровка ненароком уселась Шерлоку на белую рубашку и в недоумении поползла по его вздымающейся груди. Добравшись до бугорка, образованного сжатым соском, она взобралась на него, покрутилась, выпустила крылья и в ужасе покинула обитель разврата. И очень вовремя **:** Шерлок задрожал, выгнулся и издал громкий протяжный стон. Жаворонок поражённо заткнулся. Одновременно с Шерлоком кончивший Джон тоже застонал и свалился ему на грудь. 

Чёрт, рубашки надо было всё-таки снять, как теперь в таком виде показаться в деревне? Помимо недвусмысленных пятен на обеих рубашках спереди, наверняка у Шерлока ещё и вся спина в земле. Придётся возвращаться в зверином обличье. 

Шерлок согласился, что в столь непотребном виде лучше не являться домой **:** хозяйка опять начнёт бессмысленно кудахтать и причитать. Его это раздражало. 

Джон добродушно усмехнулся, поняв, что не только эта причина явилась поводом для перевоплощения, когда кот по-свойски запрыгнул ему на спину, распластался и, вцепившись когтями в ошейник, поехал верхом. Пёс не возмущался, вес любимого кота был несущественным, и шкуру тот не царапал. На подходе к деревне кот спрыгнул с пса, и они, изображая независимость, пошли домой.

~

Их домом являлся небольшой старый коттедж на окраине деревни, обвитый розами и утопающий в вишнях и яблонях. Хозяйкой райского домика была не кто иная, как миссис Хадсон. То ли она получила его в наследство от далёкой родни (как она говорила всем), то ли в недвижимость ещё давно вложил финансы её почивший криминальный муж, а то ли прикупила сама, отмывая деньги супруга. Да не суть важно. Дом был милым (скучным), без привидений, без замытых пятен крови под ковром у камина, без скелетов на чердаке, без тайных захоронений в саду (Джон по настоянию Шерлока всё вынюхал, а кое-где даже порылся лапами, но выкопал лишь медную римскую монету). 

Миссис Хадсон переехала в деревню на всё лето, объяснив это тем, что жизнь в центре огромного мегаполиса плохо сказывается на её здоровье **:** бедро нещадно ноет, давление скачет, дышать нечем. А от чистого деревенского воздуха она прямо молодеет, бегает козочкой, поёт соловьём. Шерлок с Джоном усмехались, они знали причину её соловьино-козьих ощущений **:** в углу сада в маленькой стеклянной теплице по самую крышу буйствовала раскидистая нажористая конопля. Джон только люто ругался, когда замечал, как Шерлок периодически угощается дарами теплицы, но тот сбегал от скандального Джона на четырёх лапах и самозабвенно валялся в пыли брюхом кверху, извиваясь и чихая. Джон долго сердился, целых полчаса, а потом вылизывал взлохмаченную чёрную шубку, довольную морду, пыльные уши. Вылизывать кошачьи уши он любил больше всего, делал это с наслаждением, чавканьем, выворачивая их наизнанку. Кот изображал из себя мученика, но ему это тоже нравилось.

Миссис Хадсон сама пригласила их в гости в деревню. Джон с радостью согласился, деревню он любил и очень хотел поехать на природу. Шерлок тоже хотел, но для вида покапризничал и поныл. Хозяйка выделила им комнату на втором этаже — совсем как на Бейкер-стрит, с камином, резной деревянной кроватью, и даже маленькая ванная комнатка была. Их первый же секс в скрипучей антикварной кровати выявил преимущества старого дома **:** стены были толстые, добротные, звукоизоляция прекрасная. Иначе хоть совсем не используй кровать по её прямому назначению, а лишь тупо спи на ней. Хозяйка ни разу не намекнула, что ночной и утренний шум от её постояльцев мешает ей почивать, — значит, и впрямь ничего не слышала. Или, наоборот, всё слышала. Кто её знает. 

Их домовладелица была одной из немногих посвящённых в звериную тайну своих любимых мальчиков, трепетно блюла оказанное доверие, баловала котика ряженкой и собственноручно приготовленным нежным творожком, а пёсику варила мясную косточку и покупала молодую сочную морковь. Даже здесь, во дворе дома, она оборудовала собачий уголок с уютной будкой и надела на Джона ошейник со своим именем **:** пёс должен быть хозяйским. Конечно, ни о какой цепи не было и речи, Джон перевоплощался, когда хотел, и гулял, где хотел. Про Шерлока и говорить нечего, его свободолюбивая кошачья натура не знала ни границ, ни заборов, ни приличий.

~

Вернувшись домой, пёс вылакал полную миску воды, с аппетитом доел обфырканную котом кашу и завалился в тень, продолжая так внезапно прерванную сиесту. 

Кот же, запрыгнув в дом через открытое окно гостиной, хотел незаметно проскочить к себе в комнату, но его сразу заметила хозяйка. 

— О! Шерлок! Зачем ты опять выводишь из себя Джона? Я видела твою сегодняшнюю провокацию. Смотри, цапнет он тебя в запале нечаянно — останешься инвалидом. Шутки плохи с разъярённой собакой. Понятно, что вы, мальчики, играете, но ваши игры очень уж на грани... 

Шерлок не стал перевоплощаться, чтоб ответить миссис Хадсон, а кошачьего языка она не понимала. Да и человеческого, судя по всему, тоже. Чтоб Джон хотя бы ненароком причинил вред Шерлоку? Она что, в теплице своей перегрелась? Презрительно дёрнув хвостом, он прошёл через гостиную и взбежал по лестнице в их комнату, где сразу же поменял облик, разделся и пошёл мыться в ванную. Ведь кошки очень чистоплотные животные.

~

Вечером, когда они с Джоном укладывались спать (да, иногда кровать использовалась по своему вторичному назначению), Шерлок заметил на комоде в вазе вместо приторно благоухающих роз и лилий, которыми украшала их комнату хозяйка, букетик пшеничных колосков и васильков. Очевидно, Джон вновь сбегал в то поле и собрал сей гербарий. Шерлок хмыкнул **:** какой Джон всё-таки сентиментальный. Лучше бы придушенного жаворонка принёс. Или толстую полевую мышь. В Чертогах всплыло что-то про волосы пшеничного цвета и васильково-синие глаза, но Шерлок запихнул это обратно, ещё ему не хватало разводить сантименты!

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Домик миссис Хадсон, каким примерно я его представляю (может, у неё чуть меньше) **:**  
>  ●  
>   
> ●  
> Вот тоже милый английский дом, но в моём фике домик гораздо компактнее **:**  
>  ●  
>   
> ●  
> И ещё он же **:**  
>  ●  
> 


	2. Спелая черешня

~

Лето действительно выдалось жарким. Но Англия не была бы Англией, если бы дожди и туманы исчезли хоть на пару месяцев. Божьей милостью ливни проливались, грозы гремели, утренний туман окутывал благословенное Королевство. От тепла и влаги растительность буйствовала, плоды наливались, зверьё размножалось и выкармливало потомство. 

Кот с остервенением занимался ловлей расплодившихся мышей, некоторых ел, но в основном приносил их на порог дома и складывал рядами. Пёс в удивлении смотрел на выставку мышиных трупиков, поражался количеству трофеев (сам он редко когда мог поймать мышь) и ещё больше поражался реакции миссис Хадсон, которая отнюдь не визжала, как это делают все женщины, а довольно любовалась на штабеля трупов и хвалила кота. Трупы она хладнокровно закапывала в общих могилах в заброшенном углу сада. Ох и тёмное прошлое у их хозяйки... 

А вот за пойманных птичек миссис Хадсон ругалась. Кот с псом недоумевали **:** дичь ведь, какая разница? Она объяснила им, словно неразумным детям, в чём разница между грызунами-вредителями и полезными птицами. Но когда на её поспевающие черешни налетели полчища прожорливых дроздов, она сама попросила Шерлока их переловить. 

Шерлок оторвался от смартфона, скосил глаз, поднял бровь и сказал, что потерял интерес к ловле предсказуемых глупых существ. 

— Это же не преступники! Это скука! Я вам что, ловчий кот? Сами ловите.

Шерлок фыркнул, расстроенно бухнулся на маленький диван и свернулся клубком. Смотрелся он не столь обиженно, сколь нелепо **:** цветастый бордово-розовый диванчик однозначно был мал для человеческого воплощения долговязого кота. 

Миссис Хадсон всплеснула руками.

— Так что же делать с этими противными птицами? Они же без черешни меня оставят! Ещё не поспела, а они уже клюют!

Шерлок буркнул **:**

— Интернет вам в помощь. Там советуют развешивать на деревьях связки дохлых птиц. 

— Дохлых птиц? Рядом с ягодами? Ну уж нет! Шерлок, придумай что-нибудь! Ведь ты любишь мои кексы с черешней! Всю зиму ел, не брезговал. 

Шерлок вытянулся на диванчике, свесив ноги за его пределы, и лениво возразил **:**

— Всего-то несколько раз попробовал. И это была вишня. Магазинная. 

Миссис Хадсон возмутилась **:**

— Шерлок, это была именно черешня и именно из этого сада! Но теперь уж всё равно **:** кексов больше не будет, зато дрозды будут сыты. Джон, ну хоть ты его уговори!

Джон, присутствующий при этой перепалке, захлопал глазами **:** как он может уговорить Шерлока ловить птиц? Действительно, поедание ягод — не преступление. Вот если бы дрозды заклевали кого насмерть... ту же миссис Хадсон, например, — тогда да, Шерлок бы выловил их всех поодиночке и свернул шею. Он предпочёл заступиться за Шерлока **:**

— Миссис Хадсон, вы неправы. Я сам первый же не пущу Шерлока ловить птиц. Деревья очень высокие, ветки тонкие, птиц много, дрозды наглые и самоотверженные, стаей они вообще могут прогнать любого хищника. А если Шерлок упадёт? Я не позволю ему так рисковать!

От его речи хозяйка потерянно развела руками и, прихватив бутылочку шерри, пошла к соседке советоваться по поводу птичьего нашествия, а Шерлок сел на диванчике и заинтересованно посмотрел на Джона.

— Ты это нарочно? Дразнишь меня? Думаешь, я не могу прогнать этих глупых птиц? 

Джон сделал очень честные глаза и помотал головой.

— Нет, Шерлок. Я искренне так считаю. Не смей лезть на деревья. Кексы с черешней того не стоят. В конце концов, можно покупать мороженую вишню и всю зиму наслаждаться стряпнёй миссис Хадсон. 

Шерлок задумчиво поджал губы, глубокомысленно посмотрел в потолок... и снова свернулся калачиком. Сгорбленная спина в синей футболке, поджатый зад в домашних штанах, голая шея с проступающими позвонками и кудрявый затылок с отдельным милым завитком ясно дали понять, насколько они все обижены на Джона, на миссис Хадсон и на весь белый свет. Джон не стал его утешать — Шерлок уже большой малыш — и пошёл перекапывать старую клумбу, о чём его ещё утром попросила хозяйка.

~

Он нисколько не удивился, когда через час услышал в саду панические крики птиц и треск веток. Джон побежал к высокой черешне, растущей на окраине сада, и обнаружил под ней несколько бездыханных птичьих тушек. Наверху, в кроне, стоял шум-гам, сыпались листья, недозрелые ягоды и перья. Хорошо хоть чёрных клочков не летело. Похоже, коса нашла на камень **:** дрозды оказались не менее наглые, чем кот. Джон задрал голову и закричал **:**

— Шерлок, плюнь на них! Слезай! 

Вместо ответа сверху свалился ещё один придушенный дрозд. Сразу после этого стая с воплями снялась с дерева и улетела. Кот спустился через минуту, взлохмаченный, с диким взглядом, с перьями в пасти. Джон заботливо взял его на руки приласкать и похвалить, но тут же уронил кота на землю **:** вся его шерсть была в чём-то густом и липком. Джон разглядел свои ладони и ужаснулся догадке **:** птичий помёт. Бедный Шерлок... Как он переживёт такое унижение?.. Наверняка только кровная месть всем дроздам искупит позор. Надо вымыть его, пока миссис Хадсон не вернулась. А то и кровная месть не поможет, если об этом инциденте будет знать вся деревня, а затем и весь Лондон. Кот покладисто дался помыться в кухонной мойке (знала бы хозяйка — закопала бы обоих в углу сада вместе с мышами), а потом терпеливо вынес протирание полотенцем. Лишь после того, как вылизался, Шерлок перевоплотился. Ох, лучше бы оставался котом. Гнев и злость, исходящие от него, буквально торчали шипами и колючками. Он разве что не плевался, мечась между окном и кроватью в их комнате, размахивал руками и шипел **:**

— Представляешь, вожак этой стаи тупых крикливых обжор не кто иной, как один маргинал из моей сети бездомных осведомителей! Жаль, я не дотянулся до его поганой шеи. Но всё-таки сумел убедить, что жизни ему не дам, если он не уберёт свою стаю раз и навсегда. 

Джон поражённо спросил **:**

— Так выходит, некоторые птицы тоже люди? И мыши? Ты их столько приговорил... 

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Про мышей не знаю и знать не хочу, а в этой птичьей стае только вожак человек. Если вообще это мерзкое существо можно назвать человеком.

Джон согласился **:**

— Да уж... Стая засранцев...

Шерлок на это взвыл и бросился в ванную мыться, как будто его уделали ещё и в человеческом обличье. А Джон пошёл убирать последствия битвы под черешней и хоронить птичьи трупы.

~

Зато через неделю как же радовалась миссис Хадсон, собирая полные вёдра и корзины спелой красно-бордовой черешни! Вернее, собирал черешню Джон, а она радовалась. Ну это и понятно **:** черешня — не клубника, тут пожилой леди без помощника не обойтись. В сарае на такой случай у неё хранилась высокая стремянка, с помощью которой Джон и наполнял бесперебойно подаваемую тару, дотягиваясь до самых ягодных веток. Шерлок в сборах не участвовал, лишь подъедал уже собранные ягоды и расплёвывал косточки по всему саду, на что сердито ворчала хозяйка. 

— Шерлок, лучше бы помог Джону! Ты выше ростом, у тебя руки длиннее, ты бы дотянулся вон до тех веток. А иначе придётся оставить дроздам на радость. 

Шерлок хмыкал **:** он-то знал, что дрозды больше не прилетят в этот сад. А потому совершенно заслуженно ел черешню, черпая её из корзины, и не собирался уподобляться этим милым садоводам-любителям. Ещё и мелко пакостил **:** косточками пулялся в задницу Джона. Джон почему-то не обижался, а смеялся. Шерлок попробовал кидаться целыми ягодами, но на это уже возмутились оба мелкорослых сборщика, и кот, грациозно перепрыгнув забор, ушёл гулять в соседний сад. Там был маленький водоём с рыбками и лягушками, коту нравилось смотреть на рыбок и медитировать, а лягушку он попробовал — оказалась невкусная.

~

После того, как небывалый урожай черешни был собран и надлежащим образом сохранён **:** законсервирован, заморожен, высушен и съеден в свежем виде, — миссис Хадсон решила отдохнуть от деревенских забот и уехала на несколько дней домой в город подышать столичным воздухом. Джону она наказала стеречь теплицу от посягательств Шерлока, следить за ним, не отпускать одного далеко гулять, смотреть, чтоб не упал откуда, чтоб не задирал деревенских собак, не простыл, не забывал поесть, и прочая, и прочая... Джон уж хотел попросить её, чтоб она забрала Шерлока с собой. Но представил, каково ему будет одному в скрипучей кровати, и решил оставить Шерлока себе. Ничего, понянчится недельку как-нибудь без бдительного ока домовладелицы. Хотя и тяжело будет без её печений и пудингов. Но заботливая миссис Хадсон напекла всего впрок, дала указания, что съесть вперёд, а что — потом, и уехала отдохнуть от своих жильцов.

~

Пёс, как и было ему завещано, караулил теплицу, лёжа в тенёчке, прижавшись брюхом к прохладной земле, подрёмывал и лишь изредка огрызался на толстых жужжащих мух. Шерлок где-то пропадал, наверное, крутил косячок из загодя уворованной и высушенной на чердаке конопли. Лучше бы валериану с корнем выкапывал и жевал, всё равно сорняк. Какой же он неугомонный исследователь, вечно что-то изучает, пробует, экспериментирует... И как дитё малое, всё в рот тащит. А что сам не тащит, то Джону тайком подпихивает. Джон уж и вторник терял, и сознание, и аппетит, и цветовосприятие, и чёрт знает что ещё. А этот учёный химик всё не успокоится. Джону, чтоб сохранить собственные жизнь и здоровье, пришлось пойти на хитрость **:** заподозрив очередной Шерлоков эксперимент, он сымитировал сильнейшее отравление. Благо, симптомы он знал не только в теории, бывало, что всерьёз травился раньше. Не намеренно, конечно, а по случайности. Один раз на службе в Афганистане, — при тамошней жаре и антисанитарии это было немудрено. А один раз (да не один, а больше) ещё в студенческой юности, когда от безденежья приходилось питаться чем попало. Вспомнив, как его выворачивало, полоскало, плющило и мотало, Джон всё это достоверно изобразил, провалявшись в холодном поту сутки, а потом ещё сутки отходил, затем сутки приходил в себя... В общем, нужного результата он добился на все сто **:** Шерлок перепугался настолько, что во всём сознался, покаялся, выдавил из себя «прости» и поклялся не делать больше ничего подобного. Джону было очень стыдно, что он обманул Шерлока, но ведь иначе того не убедить. Отныне он ел и пил без опаски, ни разу не почувствовав ничего подозрительного от употреблённого внутрь. Вот только настала другая беда **:** Шерлок стал всё пробовать на себе.

~

*******

_Самый страшный (он же самый казусный) случай произошёл, когда Шерлок изобретал препарат для повышения потенции. При хорошем раскладе это сулило бы солидные барыши, несмотря на изобилие подобных препаратов на фармацевтическом рынке. Но Шерлок занимался изобретениями не ради выгоды, а чисто ради науки. И что-то у него пошло не так. Или наоборот, слишком так. Почти сутки он не спал, изнемогал от постоянной эрекции, бешеного желания совокупляться, вёл себя как распоследняя шлюха, домогаясь Джона и настырно надеваясь на его член. Но Джон-то этот препарат не принимал, а потому не мог сутки напролёт удовлетворять озабоченного экспериментатора. Когда отчаявшийся распалённый Шерлок вынул из себя пальцы и вонзил стеклянную пробирку, Джон чуть не поседел вконец и отобрал у него опасную игрушку. Применив значительную физическую силу, он привязал голого Шерлока к кровати за руки и за ноги, животом вниз, чтобы тот мог хотя бы матрас трахать, пока он сам бегает за покупками._

_Потом, когда прошло время и всё улеглось, Джон со смехом вспоминал выражение лица продавщицы при виде влетающего в ночной секс-шоп одуревшего мужика, в истерике требующего дилдо двух, а лучше трёх разных размеров. Да, до того случая в их хозяйстве не водилось подобных аксессуаров, Шерлоку вполне хватало Джоновых пальцев, губ, языка и большого настоящего члена. Этого набора ему хватает и сейчас, но периодически он балует Джона эротическими представлениями с применением тех самых дилдо и других штучек, поселившихся в их прикроватной тумбочке. А тогда примчавшийся с покупками запыхавшийся Джон, увидев скулящего изнемогающего Шерлока, распятого на кровати и призывно выпячивающего зад, отбросил к чёрту пакет с заменителями и вставил в жаждущее тело свой горячий живой орган. Даже не сняв ботинки. Успокоив горемычного страдальца на несколько коротких минут, Джон, соблюдая гигиену, хорошо вымыл покупки, смазал их лубрикантом, отвязал Шерлока и выдал ему забаву. Наверное, Шерлок ранее видел в интернете, как пользоваться подобными вещами, или его гениальный мозг сразу сообразил, что к чему. Он прилепил дилдо присоской к полу, опустился над ним на колени, примерился и присел на него. Издал блаженный глубокий стон. Джон взревновал Шерлока к латексному члену. Пронаблюдав упоительную сцену самозабвенного акта мастурбации, он возбудился вновь, сдёрнул Шерлока с суррогата, отлюбил его натуральным продуктом и, вымотанный до невозможности, завалился спать._

_Проспав тревожным сном пару часов, он проснулся, не увидел Шерлока в постели, в панике бросился его искать, но сразу же нашёл на диване в гостиной, задравшим ноги и удовлетворяющим себя одним из трёх дилдо. Джон облегчённо выдохнул и пошёл готовить себе и Шерлоку чай. Должен ведь тот восполнять потерю жидкости. Впрочем, бедный экспериментатор уже давно кончал всухую. Пока он готовил чай, Шерлок сменил место дислокации, притащившись на кухню вслед за Джоном, прилепил дилдо к холодильнику, встал к нему задом и наделся. Пока Джон поил его сладким чаем, словно маленького, придерживая кружку и поднося к губам, тот совершал своим задом протяжные ритмичные движения, шлёпаясь ягодицами о дверцу холодильника. Слушая прерывистое, со всхлипами дыхание Шерлока и влажные чпоки его ануса, Джон опять возбудился, отодрал его от холодильника, утащил в спальню, где лёг на спину и посадил его на свой рабочий, но усталый член. Трахать сил не было. Зато у Шерлока силы были, он с наслаждением принялся скакать, и скакал до тех пор, пока Джон не скинул его со своего уже вялого опустошённого члена. Шерлок обречённо поплёлся обратно к холодильнику. Джон от усталости и нервотрёпки чуть не разрыдался в подушку. Боже... Ну сколько будет длиться действие препарата? Вдруг Шерлок ненароком изобрёл вечный двигатель? И даже никакое успокоительное дать нельзя, нейтрализовать нечем, антидота этой отраве нет. Чёрт... А с другой стороны (с гадкой стороны) Джон злорадствовал **:** вот будет знать, как на других эксперименты ставить... _

_Так, перемежая мучительные совокупления с не менее мучительным сном, Джон дожил до утра, потом до полудня, затем до вечера. В очередной раз отлюбив безо всякого желания растянутое отверстие Шерлока, напоив мученика сладким чаем, он уснул с больной головой. Когда проснулся, в квартире стояла мёртвая тишина, не слышалось ни постанываний, ни хныканий, ни шлепков, ни скрипа. Джон вскочил **:** а ну как сердце у Шерлока не выдержало? Всяко ведь может быть. Он сам чуть не помер, увидев Шерлока, валяющимся на полу в бессознательном состоянии. Джон бросился к нему, нащупал пульс **:** всё в норме, Шерлок спал. С трудом подняв безвольное тело на руки, он понёс его в спальню. Что-то брякнулось на ногу. Джон опустил взгляд **:** из Шерлока выпало дилдо, самое большое из трёх. Джон не сдержал слезу, накатило благословенное облегчение. Уложив затрахавшегося горе-учёного в постель, Джон заботливо обтёр ему натруженный анус влажным полотенцем, смазал мазью, поцеловал в прохладную ягодицу, укутал его одеялом, обнял поверх и тоже уснул. _

_Шерлок проспал сутки, потом долго приходил в себя, мужественно делая вид, что ничего у него не болит, а сидеть он просто не любит. Он не разговаривал на тему проведённого тестирования и почти месяц пуганно отклонялся от секса. Джон не настаивал, понимал, сочувствовал, терпел. Однако, вкусив страстного зрелища, отныне он не мог спокойно пройти даже мимо холодильника. Дилдо он спрятал подальше от глаз, а вот пробирки с кухонного стола никуда не делись и напоминали ему о той дикой ночи с распятым стонущим Шерлоком... Пришлось на время вспомнить период начала жизни в этой квартире и одинокую дрочку в ванне под душем._

~

*******

Джон устал караулить теплицу **:** если Шерлоку что-то надо — он найдёт путь это получить. Сделает подкоп, но доберётся. Да и пусть хоть всю теплицу выкурит, меньше миссис Хадсон достанется, а то иногда её странный смех, напоминающий совиное уханье, всерьёз пугает. Джон встал на ноги, по привычке отряхнулся, хотя соринки, прилипшие к шерсти пса, никоим образом не могли оказаться на его одежде, и пошёл в дом готовить ужин. Вот уже несколько дней он осваивал кухню миссис Хадсон. Кухня была старинная, маленькая и милая, как и весь дом, она словно служила иллюстрацией для детской книжки. Но электроплита и холодильник были совершенно современными, хоть и стилизованными под ретро. Шерлок, когда его ненароком заносило на кухню, стукался лбом то о полки, то о сковороды, то о дверцы шкафов. Его рост и длинные конечности не вписывались в миниатюрное пространство идеальной кухоньки, а потому он предпочитал навещать её в кошачьем виде, демонстративно расхаживая по столам и подоконнику. Правда, демонстрировал он свою смелость лишь в отсутствие хозяйки. 

Джон не дошёл до дома. В дальнем углу сада, где росла та памятная черешня, опять послышался треск веток. Неужели наглые дрозды прилетели доесть то, что осталось несобранным? Ох и разозлится Шерлок... 

Но треск издавали не дрозды, а сам кот. Он залез на вершину дерева, пробрался к тонким ягодным ветвям и целенаправленно гнул их и ломал. Внизу, на траве, уже валялось несколько веточек с бордовыми переспелыми ягодами. Джон облизнулся **:** черешня, собранная две недели назад, хорошо насытила организм витаминами и удовольствием. К сожалению, её сезон быстро закончился, а нежная ягода не могла храниться долго. Но он бы снова не отказался вкусить сочных спелых черешен. Вряд ли неромантичный Шерлок прочёл его мысли, наверняка он ломает дерево, чтоб дроздам не досталось лакомства. Уронив ещё несколько тяжёлых веток, увешанных крупными ягодами, слез и сам добытчик. Последние два ярда он спускался в человеческом обличье, так ему было проще. Будучи котом, ему приходилось пятиться задом вниз по стволу, а человеком он просто спрыгнул на землю. 

— О! Джон... — Шерлок не ожидал его здесь увидеть. — А я решил дособирать, что ты поленился собрать. Что добру пропадать... Будешь? 

Джон пропустил мимо ушей «поленился» и поднял одну ветку, прямо с неё скусив ягоду. Шерлок сделал то же самое. Они прожевали и расплылись в довольных улыбках, черешня была необычайно вкусная. Джон подумал, что грех упускать столь чудесный романтичный момент, и приказал Шерлоку **:**

— Стой тут, никуда не уходи, я сейчас вернусь. Всё не съедай, — последнее он добавил ради шутки, столько ягод Шерлоку точно не съесть за раз. 

Вернулся он быстро. С бутылкой шампанского и двумя бокалами в руках, с пледом под мышкой. Шерлок сидел, прислонившись к стволу, и ел черешню. Поднял удивлённые глаза на Джона.

— Зачем это? Что за пикник? В честь чего? Что ты придумал? Если хочешь секса — так без проблем, я и сам хочу. Необязательно сопровождать обычный физиологический акт распитием шампанского на клетчатом пледе, поцелуями с вишней и прочей лирической чушью...

Джон сдержал улыбку и строго урезонил **:**

— Не вишней, а черешней. Шерлок, заткнись, любимый. 

Он расстелил плед в стороне от дерева, на мягкой траве, в окружении цветов. Перенёс вино, бокалы и ягоды, уселся сам и похлопал плед рядом с собой, указывая Шерлоку место для приземления. Шерлок с перекошенным лицом сел и завернул босые ноги в позу лотоса. Джон с хлопком открыл бутылку шампанского (надо будет потом компенсировать хозяйке ущерб), разлил по бокалам и один подал Шерлоку. Тот взял бокал, понюхал хорошее вино и констатировал ощущения **:**

— Чувствую себя идиотом. 

Джон подбадривающе улыбнулся.

— Я тоже.

Шерлок фыркнул **:**

— Тебе не привыкать.

Джон не обиделся, ведь он и так наврал **:** идиотом он себя не чувствовал абсолютно. Он чокнулся с Шерлоком бокалом, отпил вкуснейшее вино и закусил бордовой черешней, аккуратно выплюнув косточку в ладонь. Шерлок повторил его действия, только плюнул в цветы. Джон обнял его за шею и притянул к себе для поцелуя. Он знал, как успокаивать взвинченного Шерлока. От его объятий тот сразу обмякал, прятал колючки и даже как будто становился меньше ростом. И да, целоваться Шерлок очень любил, хоть и наивно это скрывал. Чередуя сладкие поцелуи с полусладким вином и приторно-сладкой черешней, они выпили всю бутылку, улеглись на плед и самозабвенно продолжили целоваться, обниматься и кормить друг друга с рук и с губ. Джон покусывал полные губы Шерлока, путая их с черешней, лохматил ему и без того лохматые кудри, а тот поощрительно стонал и ласкал сквозь брюки ягодичные округлости Джона. Прижатыми животами они ощущали наливающиеся члены, но неуёмный Шерлок всё равно поторопил **:**

— Джо-он... Давай уже... Хотя бы раздень меня, а то совсем не шевелишься. 

У Джона от этих слов шевельнулось самолюбие. Он предложил **:**

— Разденься сам, а потом раздень меня. Или стесняешься? — Брать Шерлока на слабó было его любимым развлечением.

Шерлок высвободился из объятий, сел, задрал нос и презрительно тряхнул взлохмаченными волосами. Смотрелся он комично и очень сексуально **:** разрумяненный, с губами-черешнями, с нетрезвым взором, в мятых домашних брюках и футболке, заляпанных ягодным соком, с босыми ступнями и выпирающим членом. Джон пожалел о своём подначивании — раздеть Шерлока чертовски хотелось самому. Хотя что с него снимать-то? Растянутая майка да свободные штаны на резинке, наверняка и трусов нет, как всегда. А вот как он, бедняга, будет выкалупывать Джона из носков-трусов-шнурков?.. Так и вышло **:** Шерлок вмиг обнажился, безо всякой эротики и пьяного стриптиза, и принялся кропотливо расстёгивать бордовыми липкими пальцами мелкие пуговички Джоновой рубашки. Джон заподозрил, что медлит он нарочно **:** мстит. Член уже во всю натягивал брюки, завидуя своему собрату на воле. Но даже после снятия рубашки Шерлок не бросился освобождать его от брюк, а совершил нечто странное. Он взял ягоду, раскусил её, выплюнул косточку и смазал тёмной сладкой мякотью старый боевой шрам на плече Джона. Будто снова кровь. А потом тщательно всё слизал. У Джона сердце зашлось от нежности. Он вновь притянул к себе Шерлока, вновь зацеловал его измазанные опухшие губы, тонкие веки, любознательный нос. Брюки он быстро снял сам, развязал кроссовки, стянул носки и трусы и повалил Шерлока навзничь. Идея с ягодной мякотью показалась заманчивой, тем более смазку он не удосужился прихватить. Раздавив спелую мягкую черешню пальцами, он прикоснулся ими к анусу, помассировал сжатое отверстие и протолкнул палец внутрь. Шерлок улыбнулся, дотянулся до ветки с ягодами, сорвал одну черешенку и положил себе в пуп — приготовил следующую порцию смазки. Джон воспользовался ею и добавил мякоти в анус. По ягодному пюре пальцы скользили прекрасно. Смазать его член Шерлок изъявил желание сам. Он так же, как и шрам, смазал ствол надкушенной ягодой, обильно промазав и без того малиновую головку, легонько поцеловал её и повернулся к Джону задом, встав на четвереньки. Он любил эту позу, ведь он был кот. Да и Джон не противился, для псов эта позиция тоже естественная. Член вошёл мягко и гладко, Шерлок довольно прогнул спину и вытянул руки вперёд, муркнув от удовольствия. Придерживая его за бёдра, Джон толкнулся туда-сюда, Шерлок подался ему навстречу. Секс — единственная часть их совместной жизни, в которой Шерлок всегда и безоговорочно двигался навстречу Джону. Джону этого хватало. В остальных жизненных аспектах они то сходились, то расходились **:** то Шерлок шёл за Джоном, то Джон бегал за Шерлоком, то бегали друг от друга, — в общем, обычная жизнь кошки с собакой. 

Джон прикрыл глаза от вечернего солнца, в воздухе упоительно пахло цветами и давленной черешней, Шерлок постанывал, тела издавали влажные звуки, голову дурманило вино... А ведь чуть позже и вишня поспеет...

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поясняю для возможных спорщиков **:** черешня и вишня — это разные деревья, хотя ягоды у них внешне похожи. Черешня на вид — полноценное дерево с одним стволом, а вишня полудерево-полукустарник.
> 
> И ещё про птичек **:** да, дрозды часто атакуют незваных гостей, будь то зверь или человек, прицельно стреляя помётом. Сама видела. Возможно, акт закакивания свершается только в местах гнездования, но в моём фике это не важно)))


	3. Малиновые будни

~

Умопомрачительный запах жареной рыбы пёс учуял чуть ли не за милю до деревни. Сглотнул слюну, но промолчал, чтоб не расстраивать кота. Они оба были голодные и уставшие. По пыльной полевой дороге кот бежал своими лапками, на спину псу не лез, понимал **:** и без него тяжело. А ведь всё это замутил он, Шерлок **:** «Пойдём на северо-запад, вдоль реки, на разведку. В том направлении должны быть руины башни римского поселения. Археологи исследовали их мало, исследуем мы. Нет, Джон, рюкзак с собой не бери **:** с голоду не помрём, а попьём из родника. Всего-то пять миль. Тебе полезно отдохнуть от стряпни миссис Хадсон». Джон не спорил **:** руины — это интересно, и от стряпни отдохнуть действительно надо. 

Пошли. По жаре-духоте. Явно не пять миль, гораздо больше. Родник не встретили. Руины даже с навигатором еле нашли, сначала пройдя мимо, потом кружа вокруг них. Археологический памятник начала нашей эры оказался вовсе не интересным, эти камни археологи даже от кустов не очистили и не воткнули никакой охранной таблички **:** дескать, это, граждане, развалины построек древних колонизаторов, просьба руками не трогать и не растаскивать камни для хозяйственных нужд. Наверное, особой исторической ценности эти руины не представляли. Не Стоунхендж, увы. 

Зато малина на камнях росла необыкновенно ароматная и сладкая. Лучше, чем в соседском саду, откуда Шерлок понемногу её подворовывал, угощался сам и пару раз угощал Джона. У миссис Хадсон в саду малины не водилось, ведь за малинником требовался регулярный уход, а истинная столичная леди предпочитала заботиться о цветах **:** лилиях, левкоях, дельфиниуме, каннабисе... Шерлок с Джоном набросились на сочные ягоды, словно те мерзкие дрозды на хозяйскую черешню. С голоду да от жажды малина показалась ещё вкуснее. Сталкиваясь пальцами в погоне за очередной ягодкой, посмеиваясь и довольно мыча от наслаждения, они объедали малинник. Вредный Шерлок нарочно тёрся рядом с Джоном, выхватывая у него из-под рук намеченную ягоду, и демонстративно пихал её себе в рот. Что за детский сад? У него уже и так губы малиновые, только и облизывает их, и облизывает... Долговязая обжора. Джон аккуратно локтем под рёбра отодвинул Шерлока в сторону от своего куста-кормильца. Тот наконец понял, что мешается, и перебрался на другой край малинника. Избавившись от навязчивой помехи, Джон продолжил утолять голод и сквозь листья посматривал на Шерлока **:** тот перестал есть ягоды, а пухлые губы надул ещё сильнее. Никак обиделся? И впрямь, детский сад.

Кое-как насытив желудок, Джон прилёг на траву отдохнуть перед утомительной обратной дорогой. Но Шерлок, по-видимому, не желал мириться с тем, что в такую даль они припёрлись есть малину, и всё-таки попытался исследовать руины. Он ползал по большим прямоугольным камням, очевидно, служившим когда-то фундаментом постройки, раздвигал траву и кустарники, бубнил себе под нос. Джон ему не помогал, то есть не мешал. Он лежал на траве, смотрел в чистое небо с мелькающими стремительными ласточками, смаковал малиновое послевкусие и жалел, что в процессе поедания ягод не удосужился поцеловать Шерлока. «Эх, упустил такой приятный момент!.. Как было бы здорово целовать его мягкие ароматные губы, тёплые, словно малина, напитанная солнцем... Но наверняка Шерлоку это не понравилось бы, ведь он пришёл сюда с конкретной целью, он не любит, когда его отвлекают от дела. Тем более такой сентиментальной чушью, как поцелуи. Так что успокойся и не жалей о потерянном удовольствии». Но Джон не успокаивался, что-то свербело его душу. На сытый желудок вдруг прояснились мысли и закрались сомнения **:** а не того же самого желал ли Шерлок, когда мешал ему обжираться малиной? Вон он как ластился и заигрывал... В своём полудетско-кошачьем представлении о любовных играх, конечно. С Шерлоком ведь никогда наперёд не угадаешь, чего он хочет, а сам он не умеет говорить о своих интимных желаниях. А если когда и говорит, то уж лучше бы молчал **:** «Джон, ты трахнешь меня вниз головой?», «Джон, не пей пиво, вечером у тебя будет невкусная сперма», «Джон, сколько тебя ждать? У меня уже давно стоит», и прочее подобное нетактичное. Всё бы ничего, да только иногда эти желания озвучивались в присутствии чужих ушей, будь то таксист, продавец или прохожий. Отчего собственные уши Ватсона горели адским пламенем. 

Додумать сомнения до логической развязки (разложить Шерлока на камнях и... и хотя бы зацеловать) у Джона не получилось **:** со стороны руин послышалось шипение. Неожиданное и жуткое. Джон мгновенно вскочил на ноги, вернее на четыре лапы, и бросился на звук. Ошарашенный кот стоял с выгнутой спиной, а перед ним, подняв плоскую головку, покачивалась большая узорчатая гадюка. Кто из них шипел, пёс не понял. Наверное, шипели в унисон. Чем змее угрожал кот, неизвестно, но её намерения ясно читались по агрессивной позе. Гадюка резко метнулась вперёд, целясь в кошачью морду, но реакция пса не подвела **:** он успел перехватить гадину за дюйм до чёрного носа и сжал челюсти. Зубы со скрипом проткнули змеиную кожу, хрустнули тонкие позвонки и рёбрышки, живой шланг обмяк и стал неживым. Пёс ещё немного постоял, держа в зубах поверженную змею, подождал, пока её хвост перестанет дёргаться, и выплюнул дохлятину. Обалдевший кот опустил зад на землю. Пёс не преминул поворчать **:**

— Шерлок, какого чёрта ты драконишь змей? Зачем ты к ней полез? Гадюки первыми не нападают на крупную дичь, ведь ей всё равно тебя не съесть было бы. Почему она на тебя бросилась? Ты обозвал её идиоткой? Или рассказал всю её неприглядную змеиную подноготную? 

Кот перевоплотился, Шерлок наклонился над змеёй и взял её в руки, с интересом осмотрел. Джон тоже вернул себе человеческий вид, но нотации не прекратил.

— И вообще, почему ты в кошачьем воплощении предстал перед ней? Ты же понимаешь, что укус змеи человеку менее опасен, чем коту! 

Джон вовсе не ожидал вразумительного ответа, Шерлок в таких случаях просто отмахивался или огрызался. Но случилось чудо, Шерлок поднял виноватый взгляд и ответил **:**

— Я наткнулся на неё, когда хотел получше обследовать основание этих каменных блоков. Видишь, тут какие-то знаки выбиты? Коту удобнее заползти низко под кусты, я и заполз, а там она... Я никогда, будучи котом, не встречался со змеями. С высоты человеческого роста они не кажутся такими страшными. 

Джон сменил гнев на милость, да и ругался он лишь оттого, что сам за него перепугался.

— Конечно, где ты, городской кот, мог встречаться со змеями? А вот я в юности много времени провёл в деревне и змей встречал довольно часто. Правда, это первая, кого я прикончил. Жалко, красивая была...

Он тоже склонился над перекушенной гадюкой, погладил её прохладную кожу пальцем. Орнамент на спинке был удивительно интересным **:** чёрный заковыристый зигзаг посередине, по бокам светлая чешуя, потом опять ряд потемнее... Чешуйки гладкие, идеальные... Зачем же ты, вздорная гадина, бросилась на моего любимого кота? Джон представил, каковы были бы последствия укуса **:** заплывшая чёрная мордочка, затруднённое дыхание, беспомощность, боль, страх... А ведь кот мог и помереть от гадючьего яда, он же маленький по весу. Этим выводом Джон успокоил свою совесть, он не любил причинять смерть кому-либо беспричинно, будь то отъявленный преступник или глупая змея. 

Но Шерлоку змею не было жалко, перед глазами стояла её широко разинутая розовая пасть с двумя острыми загнутыми зубами, летящая ему прямо в нос. Лишь жалко было, что такой прекрасный объект для изучения пропадёт зазря, вот бы её препарировать... Но лаборатория осталась в Лондоне. Конечно, скальпель можно найти и в деревне, но какой смысл столь примитивной разделки? Нет ни приборов, ни препаратов... Шерлок вздохнул и положил гадюку на землю. Падальщики не дадут пропасть добру. 

Они поднялись на ноги и, не сговариваясь, направились в обратный путь. Солнце давно перевалило полуденный рубеж, шло время ланча, Джону вспомнилось рассыпчатое, тающее во рту печенье миссис Хадсон, которым она их угощала за завтраком... Малина лишь слегка утолила голод, но пить всё равно хотелось невыносимо. Они шли вдоль реки, и как все люди, испорченные образованием и изобилием информации, они тоже не отваживались пить некипячёную речную воду. Вдруг Шерлок резко повернул к реке, Джон уж было открыл рот, крикнуть **:** «Не смей! Знаешь, какая зараза там может быть!», но Шерлок перевоплотился в кота, и Джон не стал его останавливать. Кот склонился с пологого берега к воде, стараясь не замочить лапки, и принялся лакать. Пёс вошёл в воду и встал рядом с ним, тоже захлюпал языком. 

Утолив жажду, пёс решил искупаться. Все собаки любят воду. А все кошки её не любят. Исключения есть, но в их случае это было правило. Пёс плюхнулся, взметнув фонтан брызг, и поплыл поперёк спокойного течения реки, а взъерошенный кот отскочил подальше на берег, недовольно отряхиваясь и слизывая попавшие на шёрстку капли. 

Пёс с удовольствием доплыл до середины неширокой реки, развернулся и поплыл обратно, уверенно перебирая сильными лапами и держа голову повыше, чтоб вода не попала в уши. Ему навстречу в реку вошёл обнажённый Шерлок и, пройдя на глубину, нырнул. Пёс издал радостный вой **:** ура, поиграем! Шерлок подплыл под него, шаловливой ладонью огладил напряжённый собачий живот и вынырнул рядом. Его мокрые кудри распрямились, стали совсем длинными и облепили лицо, закрывая глаза. Если бы пёс умел смеяться, он бы рассмеялся, ведь так забавно торчал нос промеж тёмных прядок. Шерлок убрал волосы с глаз и предложил **:**

— Давай сплаваем на тот берег?

Сплавали. Тот берег не отличался от этого ничем, кроме того, что был левым и вдалеке паслись коровы. Шерлок с псом выбрались из воды, пёс отряхнулся, как это делают все собаки **:** нос и кончик хвоста становились единой осью, вокруг которой крутилась мокрая шерсть. Шерлок разлёгся на траве, раскинув руки и ноги, с таким видом, словно безмерно устал и не сдвинется с места, пока не выспится. Но пёс знал, что это была игра «Заставь Шерлока подняться». Он ткнулся носом ему в бок, в самое щекотное место, оббежал и ткнулся в другой, поддевая мордой снизу и пытаясь Шерлока перевернуть. Но тот не пошевелился. Пёс нашёл палку, притащил её в зубах и встал над ним, жалобно скуля **:** давай бросать! Обычно это срабатывало. В этот раз не сработало. Тогда пёс пошёл на крайние меры, снова бултыхнулся в воду, выбежал на берег и, не отряхиваясь, шлёпнулся Шерлоку прямо на живот. Мера оказалась действенной. Тот зашипел, вскочил, как ужаленный, подобрал принесённую псом палку и бросил её далеко в воду, сопровождая командой «апорт!» словно проклятием. Пёс радостно кинулся за игрушкой. Шерлок кинулся за ним. 

Взбаламутив тихую речку, распугав рыбу и подняв ил со дна, они выползли на свой берег, довольные и счастливые. Вот только Джон был счастлив наполовину **:** в человеческом теле он так и не искупался. Это срочно нужно было исправить. Мокрый пёс перевоплотился в сухого одетого Джона, который тут же принялся разуваться, снимать майку и расстёгивать брюки. Причём, всё это он проделывал одновременно. Избавившись от одежды, он голышом забежал в реку и с разбега нырнул, сверкнув мокрой задницей. Не всплывал он долго. Сидящий на берегу Шерлок насчитал минуту, пошла вторая... Он вскочил на ноги и бросился спасать Джона. А если там камень под водой или коряга? Или вообще омут? Ну, Джон, только посмей утонуть... 

Шерлок нырнул в том же месте, что и Джон, сквозь мутноватую воду огляделся **:** не мелькнёт ли где светлое пятно. Джона не было. Шерлок сместился чуть ниже по течению, вглядываясь в толщу воды. Сердце бешено колотилось **:** где Джон, где Джон? Шерлок глотнул воздуха и снова погрузился под воду, мечась туда-сюда, крутя головой, высматривая беспомощное тело. Каждая секунда на счету! Паника одолевала, страх не давал сосредоточиться **:** где искать Джона? Течение слабое, унести его не должно. Камней и коряг на дне не попалось. Джон прекрасно плавает. Как он мог утонуть? 

Вдруг Шерлока схватили сзади за ноги. Он чуть не захлебнулся от неожиданности. Обернулся. Джон, мать его, живой и довольный! Шерлок вынырнул, за ним вслед смеющийся Джон. 

— Шерлок, никак ты меня потерял? Неужели? 

Шерлок от злости даже не смог обрадоваться.

— Джон, я тебя утоплю! 

И набросился на него с целью выполнить обещание. Джон воспротивился. Заломив Шерлоку руку за спину, он выволок его на мелководье и отпустил. Шерлок психовал, но драться больше не лез. Сел по пояс в воде, обхватил колени и отвернулся. Джон понял, что нешуточно перегнул палку. Кто ж знал, что Шерлок столь серьёзно воспримет обычную детскую шутку. Сел рядом и обнял Шерлока за холодные плечи. Не получив отпора, обнял сильнее. Развернул его лицом к себе и поцеловал в мокрые обиженные губы. Шерлок делал вид, что всё ещё зол, но его губы послушно поддавались поцелуям. Джон целовал и шептал **:**

— Прости, прости... Я не думал, что ты так испугаешься за меня...

Шерлок отстранился.

— Джон, ты идиот.

Джон покладисто согласился **:**

— Я знаю. Иди сюда... 

Поцелуи плавно перешли в ласки подводных частей тела, Шерлок первым прикоснулся к Джонову члену, уже и без того очнувшемуся и поднявшему головку. Умелой музыкальной рукой он настроил инструмент до идеального состояния, а заботливые докторские пальцы в это время готовили его анальное отверстие, растягивая с помощью водной смазки и массируя простату. Шерлок отклонился назад, опираясь на локти, и раздвинул ноги, чтобы Джону было удобнее проводить подготовку. А скорее всего, чтоб ему самому было удобнее получать наслаждение. От удовольствия он запрокинул лицо, прикрыл глаза и тихо постанывал. Вода укрывала его, словно одеялом **:** лишь голова и грудь оставались поверх. Джон вынул пальцы, занял соответствующую позицию и только собрался войти, как Шерлок напомнил **:**

— Смотри, чтоб песок не попал.

Джон хмыкнул, взял его ноги под колени, приподнимая зад с песчаного дна, приставил головку к анусу и, не сводя глаз с любимого лица, уверенно толкнулся внутрь. Шерлок ахнул, но вовсе не болезненно. Джон ненадолго замер, давая ему время обвыкнуть. А пока любовался его разрумяненным лицом, мокрыми кудрями, зацелованными губами. Представил, как Шерлок волновался, думая, что он утонул. Нет, не надо с Шерлоком больше так шутить. Он очень чувствительный, что бы там ни думали про него несведущие люди. Но Джон-то знал, каков его мальчик на самом деле. Да, лишь ему одному дано это знать. Шерлок — не машина, не робот, даже не псих и не социопат **;** он привязчивый и ранимый, поэтому прикрывается своей грубовато-нескладной бронёй. 

— Я больше не буду так делать. Я люблю тебя, — заверил Джон и двинул бёдрами вперёд-назад, придерживая ноги Шерлока под коленями. Ответного признания в любви он не ожидал, Шерлок не разбрасывался подобными заявлениями. Джон мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, сколько раз за три года их совместной жизни Шерлок говорил о своих сердечных чувствах. Оттого восхитительнее это было услышать сейчас.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Поэтому тоже не буду _так_ делать.

~

Обсохнув после купания и придя в себя после любовного наслаждения, они оделись, но продолжили путь, шагая четырьмя лапами. Утоление жажды в их зверином обличье, увы, не решало проблему жажды людей, так были устроены их сущности **:** зверь и человек совпадали далеко не во всём. Зверь мог быть голоден, ранен, в мокрой шкуре, а человек в этот момент сыт, здоров и в тёплой одежде. Даже смерть одной сущности не убивала другую, оставалась лишь осиротевшая половинка **:** зверь или человек без возможности перевоплощения. Людей, подобных Шерлоку и Джону, в мире было много, но не так, чтобы очень. Встретить себе подобного мало кому удавалось, ведь люди скрывали свою уязвимую звериную сущность. Шерлоку и Джону повезло. Повезло вдвойне. Во-первых, кот и пёс органично вписывались в любые британские реалии, будь то город, деревня или дикий лес, в отличии от зебры или павлина, например. Во-вторых, дружба меж кошкой и собакой хоть и удивляла непосвящённых людей, но всё-таки не выглядела столь же нелепо, как, скажем, копытно-пернатые отношения. А уж говорить про то, как повезло коту и псу в их человеческих воплощениях... Нет, простенькое понятие «повезло» ни в коей мере не обозначало Предначертанное Свыше. Это была Судьба. Ведь именно в том месте и в то время у Джона развязался шнурок. А шнурки у него вообще не имели привычки развязываться, завязывал он их крепко. Но это же Судьба.

~

*******

_Как Шерлок угодил в западню, он никому не собирался рассказывать. Такой позор для опытного сыщика! А себя он несомненно считал опытным. Но, как говорится **:** и на старуху бывает проруха. Подвал, в который он тайком проник в поисках улик, сразу же оказался заперт снаружи на крепкий навесной замок. Самое нелепое, что тот, кто запер дверь, наверняка и не догадывался о присутствии чёрного кота в тёмном подвале. Даже обидно стало **:** лучше бы его с умыслом заперли, обрекли на мучительную смерть от жажды и холода, чем вот так просто не заметили. Шерлок покуковал несколько часов в заточении, прыгая, чтоб согреться, как-никак январь месяц снаружи. Подсвечивая телефоном, изучил стены, пол и потолок, не обнаружил никаких замурованных ходов (и трупов, увы) и окончательно посадил батарею. Снова попробовал на прочность кованую решётку маленького оконца под потолком. Но решётка ковалась в стародавние времена, крепко, надёжно, из толстых прутьев, перевитых так часто, что сквозь них не пролезет и кошка. Естественно, этот вариант кот опробовал сразу же. В ячейки меж прутьев у него пролезали только лапы. Оконце располагалось настолько высоко, что Шерлок дотягивался до него еле-еле, а в пустом подвале нечего было подложить под ноги. Но котом он тщательно исследовал окно и сделал неутешительный вывод. _

_Переночевав на полу в углу холодного подвала, свернувшись клубком и закутавшись в пальто, наутро околевший Шерлок дал слабину и пожалел, что сразу не позвонил Майкрофту, ещё и нарочно разрядил телефон. Впрочем, при желании Майкрофт его найдёт без проблем, вот только когда у него возникнет такое желание?.._

_По улице рядом с этим домом люди проходили очень редко, всё-таки район не для прогулок **:** кварталы заброшенных промышленных зданий, оставшихся ещё с прошлых веков. Но позвать кого-либо на помощь реальный шанс был, так что помереть в подвале Шерлок мог только от собственного упрямства. Но как же стыдно было! Цепляясь пальцами за прутья, кричать из-за решётки **:** «Помогите! Меня тут заперли!». Тьфу! Сердитый Шерлок посидел на полу, поразмышлял, обнимая колени, затем вновь перевоплотился и запрыгнул на приступок оконца, цепляясь когтями за каменную кладку. Будучи котом, он не мог позвать на помощь, — разве что орать мартовские рулады, — но он мог подкараулить, когда появится хоть кто-то, и тогда уже позвать человеческим голосом. «Хоть кто-то» появился часа через два, но к тому моменту Шерлок ещё не дозрел до мольбы с глубин подвала. Кот так и сидел за решёткой, невидимый снаружи из-за своей чёрной шубки, и пяля светло-голубые глаза на незнакомца, завязывающего шнурок на ботинке. _

_Хромой мужчина, положив трость на землю, опустился на одно колено, завязал шнурок и невзначай глянул на подвальное окно. Задержал внимательный взгляд. Неужто заметил? Вот хорошо бы! Но нет. Поднялся на ноги и ухромал прочь. Кот пригорюнился **:** на вид такой приличный человек, на военного похож, глаза такие добрые... О, чёрт!.. Совсем как у этого пса! _

_Светлый пёс сунул морду к окошку и понюхал кота. Кот хотел дать ему когтями по носу, да передумал, сквозь решётку неудобно драться, только позориться ещё больше. Да и подозрительный какой-то пёс, неужели тот хромой перевоплотился?_

_Пёс ещё поводил носом и поинтересовался **:**_

_— Давно сидишь?_

_Кот решил говорить правду **:**_

_— Сутки._

_— Есть-пить хочешь? Могу принести что-нибудь. Мышь не обещаю, могу принести сосиску._

_Кот удивился подобному предложению. Точно, это тот человек с тростью. А раз человек, а не псина безрукая, то сможет взломать решётку._

_— Лучше выпусти меня отсюда, а мышей я и сам наловлю. У этой ковки в некоторых местах проржавело. Если найти лом или дёрнуть тросом..._

_Пёс тоже удивился подобным речам от кота. Спрашивать ничего не стал, и так всё понял. Обнадёжил **:**_

_— Посиди ещё немного, я скоро. — И пёс исчез._

_Через полчаса снова пришёл хромой человек. В руке он держал длинные арматурные ножницы. Кот от изумления чуть не упал с окна. Где тот успел раздобыть инструмент? До магазина бегал или по стройкам спрашивал? Но не суть важно, главное, чтоб он умел инструментом пользоваться, а то Шерлок при всём желании не поможет **:** по ту сторону решётки ножницы не пролезут. Зря он волновался, спасатель оказался спецом. Опустившись на колени, тот примерился, перекусил решётку в одном месте, в другом, в третьем. Получился проём, достаточный для кота. Мужчина убрал ножницы и поманил его рукой. Кот вылез на свободу, сузив зрачки от яркого дневного света. От протянутой руки шарахнулся **:** вот ещё, лапать придумал! Но ласковая ладонь всё равно прикоснулась к шёлковой чёрной спинке и мягко погладила. Кот замер. Ощущения были непривычные. Приятные. Нет, конечно, кота изредка гладили и раньше, когда он не успевал вовремя среагировать и дать отпор домогателю. Прикосновения чужих людей его раздражали, а нечужих людей, кроме родителей и брата, у него не было. Но мамуля перестала гладить котёнка, как только Шерлок вступил в переходный возраст и превратился в долговязого худого котика-подростка с «невыносимым, отвратительным, диким» характером, отец вообще сторонился сына-кота, на шерсть у него была аллергия, а от Майкрофта в детстве он получал лишь воспитательные шлепки, щелчки по ушам, нудные лекции о правильном поведении и тыканья носом в младенческие лужицы. Тыканья были самыми обидными, их он помнил лучше всего прочего. _

_Прикосновения хромого спасителя оказались добрыми и заботливыми. Кот от удовольствия выгнул спину и потёрся щёчкой о его ногу. Но тут же спохватился **:** «Чего это я? Никак отупел в заточении. Бежать скорее отсюда! От этого добряка фальшивого! Сначала гладит, а потом ка-а-ак дёрнет за уши или за хвост. Или вообще перевоплотится в пса, да и перекусит, как ту решётку». Кот зашипел, замахнулся лапой, оцарапал ласкающую руку и, не оглядываясь, умчался со всей скоростью, на какую был способен. _

_Покинув заброшенную территорию, в кустах Шерлок поменял облик, вытряс пыльное пальто, в ближайшем магазине купил бутылку воды и напился **:** всё-таки сутки без воды — тяжело. Подумал было развернуться и проследить за тем хромым военным, — чем-то он его заинтересовал, — но засомневался и передумал. Природа возникшего интереса его смущала и настораживала. Шерлок шмыгнул замёрзшим носом и пошёл домой отмываться от затхлого запаха подвала, от пыли и от глупых мыслей._

__

~

_Джон не удивился побегу кота **:** на то и зверь, чтоб не доверять человеку. Хотя ему показалось, что кот этот непростой, а такой же, как он сам — с человеческой сущностью. Только как человек мог попасть в закрытый пустой подвал? А кот как? Джон потрогал крепкий замок на двери, посветил телефоном внутрь через взломанную решётку **:** подвал был маленький и абсолютно пустой. Какой человек в здравом уме сам туда полезет? Разве что псих какой. А пленника никто бы не стал держать в подобном месте, откуда он мог бы позвать на помощь. А вот кот вполне мог свалиться через какую-нибудь вентиляционную щель в потолке, кошки они такие, только и думают, как залезть куда не надо. Джон успокоился, в любом случае он сделал доброе дело и спас живое существо, пусть и неблагодарного дикого кота._

_Ватсон вернул ножницы рабочим на стройке, на последнюю мелочь купил кофе в автомате и пошёл в сквер на скамейку. Домой идти не хотелось. То жильё, которое он снимал, и домом-то назвать язык не поворачивался — холодное унылое пристанище, ещё и непомерно дорогое. В Афганистане в многоместной военной палатке было гораздо уютнее и веселее. Если бы не ранение, всё было бы по-другому. Нет, нельзя распускать нюни, надо искать работу. Да, в больницу его не берут на должность врача, и хромые санитары с посттравматическим синдромом никому не нужны, но есть же другие работы. Не все люди работают по призванию и занимаются любимым делом, иногда приходится вкалывать ради того, чтобы просто жить. Джон допил кофе, представил себя продавцом в киоске фаст-фуда и заранее затосковал. Уж лучше пойти помощником в приют для бездомных животных, с собаками он без проблем найдёт общий язык, и кошки ему тоже нравятся. А с сегодняшнего дня особенно любы ему грациозные чёрные коты с голубыми глазами и непокладистым нравом._

~

_Джон не успел найти работу и в звериный приют тоже не успел устроиться. Через неделю он встретил Майка — своего бывшего однокурсника по Бартсу, пожаловался на дорогое жильё, а Майк притащил его в альма-матер для знакомства с потенциальным соседом по квартире в складчину. Им оказался странный молодой человек **:** высокий, изящный, с тёмными кудрями, с раскосыми серо-голубыми глазами и своенравным характером. Джон подумал **:** «Бывают же такие совпадения!», — и с головой погрузился в новую, захватывающую дух, жизнь._

_Характер новоиспечённого друга оказался на редкость вздорным, но Джон терпел, проникался пониманием, воспитывал и потихоньку влюблялся. Для себя он почему-то решил, что Шерлок похож на недоверчивого кота, которого никто не любил и все обижали, и Джон старался его исправить любовью и заботой. Да, кошачья ассоциация пришла на ум сразу же, как Джон увидел Шерлока. А всё тот кот виноват, который из подвала! А потом выяснилось, что и норов такой же **:** ласковый и царапистый одновременно. Если бы не воспоминания о том коте, Джон бы через пару дней сбежал от своего гениального соседа, невзирая на увлекательные приключения и расследования. Но он помнил, как спасённый котик подставил спинку, потёрся о брюки, и только потом, словно придя в себя, врезал лапой и удрал. Ни дать ни взять Шерлок._

~

_Кошачья сущность Шерлока выяснилась лишь через два месяца, и то случайно, по-видимому, он не планировал открываться Джону до тех пор, пока положение не прижмёт. Прижало их в прямом смысле. Во время очередной погони по крышам лондонских закоулков они провалились внутрь какой-то хлипкой пристройки, при этом ничего не сломали себе, но сломанный навес плашмя рухнул на них. Они оказались зажаты лёжа ничком в узком пространстве, которого еле хватало, чтоб дышать сдавленной грудью. Джон попытался отжаться на руках и спиной приподнять крышу, но она даже не шелохнулась. Вдвоём с Шерлоком они тоже не справились. Но зато выяснили, что навес держится не на их спинах, а держит его что-то другое. Это было хорошо, хоть ниже он не опустится. Шерлок изловчился и достал из кармана телефон. Разбитый. А Джон свой, как на зло, забыл дома. Он обдумывал, как бы сказать Шерлоку, что он в виде пса может выползти и позвать на помощь. Ведь Джон тоже до сих пор не открылся Шерлоку, он, как и большинство подобных людей, скрывал свою звериную сущность. Но тут Шерлок прохрипел сам **:**_

_— Джон, собака может распластаться так, чтоб выбраться отсюда?_

_Джон опешил **:**_

_— Как?.. Откуда ты узнал?.. А, ну конечно, ты же знаешь всё. Вычислил по каким-то признакам?_

_Шерлок сердито засопел._

__

__

_— Да, Джон, ты лаешь во сне и иногда мочишься мимо унитаза, по привычке задирая ногу._

_Джон не смог вдохнуть. Это... это же он пошутил, да? Пока не задохнулся окончательно, Джон перевоплотился и по-пластунски, лёжа на брюхе, прижимая морду к полу, пополз вперёд. Вылез из-под навеса, отряхнулся, снова поменял обличье и наклонился прокричать **:**_

_— Шерлок, я выбрался! Потерпи, я сейчас найду кого-нибудь с телефоном и вызову спасателей!_

_Из-под навеса вылез чёрный кот, зыркнул голубыми глазищами на изумлённого Джона, перевоплотился в Шерлока и сказал **:**_

_— Не ори._

_Так они открылись друг другу. А ещё через какое-то время они открылись и в своих чувствах._

~

*******

На подходе к деревне запах жареной рыбы учуял и кот. Есть он хотел не меньше пса, но из гордости промолчал. А пёс молчать не стал.

— Ух, как же вкусно пахнет! Я бы сейчас умял целую сковороду жареных карасей. 

Кот тоже поделился мечтой **:**

— Лучше бы нежных рыбных котлет... 

Пёс согласился **:**

— Сковороду карасей и сковороду котлет. Да, было бы неплохо. 

Как же они оба удивились, когда вошли в калитку и почуяли тот самый запах, исходящий из кухни их дома. Неужели миссис Хадсон устроила рыбный день?

Столкнувшись в дверном проёме плечами, Шерлок с Джоном вломились в кухню и бросились утолять жажду **:** Шерлок присосался к носику чайника, а Джон склонился над водопроводным краном. Миниатюрную хозяйку они не заметили, пока она не подала голос **:**

— Шерлок! Джон! Где вы так долго были? Шерлок, поставь чайник, налей воду в кружку! Ох, почему вы не взяли воду с собой? 

Шерлок оторвался от чайника и буркнул **:**

— Джон не захотел таскаться с рюкзаком.

Джон поперхнулся водой из-под крана.

— Я не захотел? Ты сам сказал **:** «Не бери, мы же недалеко идём»! 

Шерлок редко когда сносил свои промахи молча, не снёс и сейчас.

— А ты сам не мог догадаться, что в такую жару даже «недалеко» пить охота? 

— Ты обещал родник!

— Да, на карте он обозначен! Я не виноват, что ты его не нашёл!

— Я не нашёл?!

Миссис Хадсон повысила голос и прекратила мальчишечью великовозрастную перепалку **:**

— Всё! Руки мыть и за стол! На обед запечённая рыба с овощами и сыром. 

Джон облизнулся.

— Караси?

Хозяйка недоумённо посмотрела на него, словно он спросил про головастиков.

— Какие караси? Сёмга. Но если хочешь давиться костями, то могу спросить у мистера Клайда местной речной рыбы. Он регулярно рыбачит и не знает, куда её девать. 

Джон улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, не надо. Кусок сочной сёмги меня вполне устроит. А на рыбалку мы лучше сами сходим. Да, Шерлок?

Шерлок уже сидел перед тарелкой, исходящей ароматным паром. Он скривил губы и кивнул.

— Сходим, только рюкзак с едой и водой понесёшь ты.

Джон тоже получил свою порцию аппетитного блюда, отправил первый кусочек нежнейшего рыбного филе в рот и согласился **:**

— Да я и тебя могу понести в рюкзаке. Без проблем.

Миссис Хадсон оставила их обедать самостоятельно, а сама всё-таки пошла к мистеру Клайду, но не за рыбой, а... а повод она придумает по дороге. Сосед-рыбак был вполне интересный приятный мужчина, обходительный и не старый. Старые мужчины ей категорически не нравились.

~

Джону снились Шерлок и змея. Чёрный добрый уж. Шерлок обмотал ужа вокруг своей шеи наподобие галстука и целовал его маленькую чёрную головку. Джон хотел сказать Шерлоку, что не стоит целоваться со змеями, какими бы они ни были, как вдруг Шерлок схватился за горло и раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике. Уж стягивал его шею плотным кольцом, Шерлок тянул руки к Джону за помощью, но тот и сам чувствовал, что задыхается. Во сне он каким-то образом увидел собственную шею **:** её обвивала пёстрая гадюка. 

Открыв глаза, Джон понял, кто его душит **:** кот спал прямо на горле. Была у Шерлока вот такая дурная привычка — спать на Джоне. В человеческом обличье он тоже этим грешил, но в кошачьем просто злоупотреблял. И всегда укладывался, где потеплее **:** в паху, на животе или на шее. Джон столкнул кота и вздохнул полной грудью. Кот недовольно перелёг на одеяло рядом. Джон снова погрузился в сон, ведь ещё только начинало светать. 

Когда в следующий раз он поднял веки, то ни кота, ни Шерлока в постели не увидел вообще. «Всё-таки обиделся, неженка». Ну хоть змеи-душители больше не снились. За открытым окном уже рассвело, пели ранние птицы, легко колыхались кружевные занавески. Судя по утренней свежести, ещё было очень рано. Интересно, куда ушёл спать Шерлок? 

Словно услышав его мысли, на постель запрыгнул кот, подошёл к его лицу и ласково боднул в нос. Джон его погладил. Кот оказался холодным и влажным.

— Шерлок, где ты был? На улицу ходил? По росе мышей караулил? 

Лежащий под боком кот тут же перевоплотился в обнажённого Шерлока, ногой сдвинул одеяло с Джона, эту же ногу перекинул через него и улёгся грудью на Джонов живот. Все эти манипуляции он провёл без помощи рук, так как в пригоршне он держал ягоды. Малину. Конечно же, соседскую ворованную. Джон хихикнул, когда Шерлок прошептал **:** «Не дыши», и выложил свою добычу ему на грудь, соорудив на солнечном сплетении небольшую малиновую горку. Малина была прохладной, как и сам Шерлок. Джон представил удивление соседей, если бы они увидели, как голый Шерлок обирает их малину. Он опять не сдержал смешка, несколько ягод скатилось с груди. Шерлок шикнул на него и погрозил пальцем. А затем взял одну ягоду и сунул ему в рот. Сделал он это без эротичных заигрываний, будто просто сунул червяка птенцу в клювик. Вторую ягодку он съел сам, третью скормил ему, потом опять себе, опять птенцу... Джон уж подумал, что так они и позавтракают малиной, но Шерлок лишь убавил горку и отвлёкся от кормёжки. Он выбрал крупную спелую ягоду и надел её на сосок Джона. Так же украсил второй. Возбуждённые соски и без того торчали от прикосновений нагого любовника, а в холодных ягодных колпачках и вовсе сжались. Шерлок склонил лицо и губами обхватил ягоду вместе с соском. Джоново сердце забилось чаще, кровь устремилась в пах. Полные губы Шерлока неторопливо размяли малину по твёрдому бугорку, обцеловали, пососали, язык подлизал всё начисто. Ласковый рот не спеша перебрался на другой сосок. 

К тому времени, как оба соска оказались обласканы, вылизаны и сравнялись цветом с малиной, лежащий на Джоне Шерлок уже подпирался его вставшим членом. Но Шерлок лишь плотнее прижался животом и снова принялся угощать ягодами **:** тебе — мне, тебе — мне... мне, мне — тебе... Скормив весь запас ворованной малины, он приник губами к губам Джона, целуя глубоко и обстоятельно, проникая языком чуть ли не в горло. Вот же змей... Джон положил ладони на его круглые упругие ягодицы, пальцами скользнул по желобку и поласкал... смазанный лубрикантом, ослабленный анус. Джон разорвал поцелуй и изумлённо уставился на любимого.

— Шерлок, ты подготовился к соитию и пошёл собирать соседскую малину?

Шерлок поднял одурманенный желаньем взгляд, моргнул и в ответ вопросил **:**

— А ты хотел бы наоборот? Чтобы я собирал ягоды в одну руку, а другой рукой готовил бы себя? Или ты вообще хотел, чтоб в качестве смазки я использовал малину? — Он снова склонился к ожидающим губам и прошептал **:** — Я помню вишню, мне понравилось... 

Джон улыбался.

— Я тоже помню. Черешню. Но мне кажется, малина не годится для подобных целей. В ней же косточки...

Шерлок усмехнулся, закусил его нижнюю губу и оттянул. Отстранился, привстал, переместился по его телу ниже и усадил свой прохладный зад ему на ноги. Джон задышал сильнее, предвкушая обожаемую любовную позу. Шерлок наклонился над его лежащим тяжёлым членом, поставил стоймя и взял в рот. Джон не сдержал стона. Ох, потише надо, а то окна открыты, хозяйка услышит... Шерлок тщательно смочил член слюной, приподнялся над ним на коленях, приставил головку к анусу и плавно опустился, туго вбирая толстый ствол целиком в себя. Замер, запрокинув лицо и закусив губы. Джон знал, что Шерлоку бывает очень больно на этом этапе, но он знал и то, что такая боль ему нравится. Шерлок сам говорил об этом. Джон не совсем понимал его. Шерлок очень необычный, трудно понять, что происходит в его голове. Он мог страдать от нехватки Джоновой опеки и внимания, болеть и хандрить в его длительные отсутствия, обижаться на всякую ерунду, но никогда всерьёз не жаловался на причиняемую сексуальную боль. Мало того, начитавшись чуши в интернете, он иногда просил причинять боль намеренно. Мазохист чёртов... Видите ли, он познаёт грани... Джон противился подобным извращениям, но невольно возбуждался, лицезря коленопреклонённого смиренного Шерлока, протягивающего ему конский хлыст. Впрочем, столь мягкие шаловливые шлепки можно было приравнять к поцелуям. Джон не собирался причинять ему боль умышленно **;** и даже в те моменты, когда был зол неимоверно, он сдерживал свои сильные руки. Шерлоку и без того достаётся синяков, ссадин и ран, получаемых им в его нелёгком деле — борьбе с преступностью. Джону нравилось просто любить Шерлока. И нравилось быть его любимым.

Шерлок вильнул бёдрами, убедился, что боль ушла, привстал на коленях и медленно опустился... После пробных шагов он ускорился, а потом бросился вскачь, легко подбрасывая зад, упираясь ладонями Джону в грудь, прямо в зацелованные малиновые соски. Они оба любили эту позу. Шерлок таким образом доминировал, словно кот над псом, а Джон, помимо получения телесного удовольствия, ублажал взор восхитительным видом распалённого любовника, отдающегося со всем пылом своей темпераментной натуры. А ещё Джон любовался на Шерлоковы кудри, прыгающие над головой, упруго пружинящие, взлетающие, растрёпанные, очень красивые и сексуальные...

Кровать предательски скрипела, наверняка это было слышно далеко по улице. Да кто услышит в такую рань? Разве что задумавшийся молочник оставит лишнюю бутылку молока на крыльце.

~

За завтраком миссис Хадсон похвасталась **:**

— Вчера мистер Клайд обещал поделиться своим урожаем, и вот сдержал обещание! — Она продемонстрировала широкую плоскую корзину, полную спелой малины. — Буду варить джем. Без косточек. Мальчики, вы любите малину?

~


	4. Лесное озеро (Часть 1)

~

Джон заслужил этот тихий спокойный вечер. Вот именно такой **:** тёплый, на подстриженном им же газоне, среди благоухающих цветов, со свежей вечерней газетой, с чашкой превосходного горячего чая, и самое приятное — покачиваясь в плетёном кресле-качалке. К сему предмету мебели Джон испытывал особо нежные чувства. 

Идиллию нарушил Шерлок. 

— Джон, где ты нашёл этот раритет? — Он вертел в руках длинную бамбуковую удочку.

Джон оторвался от газеты, качнулся в кресле, сделал глоток чая и ответил **:**

— В сарае. — И добавил укоризненно **:** — Там я прибирался и ремонтировал полки, пока ты неизвестно чем занимался весь день. 

Шерлок проигнорировал укор, попробовал удочку на прочность, не удовлетворился её гибкостью, зачем-то понюхал светлую полированную поверхность, сморщил нос и недоумённо спросил **:**

— Так ты и впрямь собрался на рыбалку? С этим ископаемым удилищем? С ним рыбачили на кистепёрых рыб ещё в палеозойскую эру! 

Джон хохотнул **:** «Надо же, Шерлок знает про палеозой. Наверное, думает, что тогда уже были люди, вернее, идиоты». Вслух сказал **:**

— Ловить рыбу можно вообще без удочки, с одной лишь леской, закидывая её в воду. Но с длинной удочкой, конечно, сподручнее. И да, мы едем на рыбалку, я уже выбрал место и договорился о доставке нас туда.

Шерлок коршуном воззрился на него, взглядом требуя разъяснений. Джон уткнулся в газету, всем своим видом показывая, что вопрос с рыбалкой решён и говорить не о чем. Тонкий конец удилища тюкнул его по макушке. Пришлось оторваться от новостей и рассказать, что он узнал от мистера Клайда про рыбные места в округе и чем его прельстило озеро, на которое они и поедут. С ночёвкой. 

— С ночёвкой? — повторил Шерлок. — А спать мы будем в шалаше?

— Нет, мистер Клайд любезно предложил воспользоваться своей палаткой. Он нас и отвезёт до того озера, оно за пятнадцать миль от деревни. 

Джон ожидал возмущённых фырканий и вопросов, но Шерлоку, видимо, уже настолько наскучило в деревне, что он готов был увлечься хоть рыбалкой, лишь бы убраться от чаепитий, от приторных роз и от трескотни миссис Хадсон. Он только спросил **:**

— Ты когда последний раз рыбачил?

Джон задумался, вспомнил, честно ответил **:**

— Давно. Но зато поймал вот такого карпа. — Джон довольно широко развёл ладони в классическом жесте рыбаков. 

Шерлок усомнился **:**

— Джон, ты путаешь размер пойманной рыбы со своим ростом в то время. 

Джон не стал спорить и доказывать недоказуемое, боясь спугнуть покладистое настроение Шерлока. Поехать на рыбалку очень хотелось, просто очень-очень. Именно с ночёвкой, с палаткой, костром... М-м... запах костра... дымок... Как здорово было бы запечь рыбу в углях... И Шерлок любит рыбу, не откажется поесть. Хорошо бы поехать на несколько дней, но это уж как получится **:** если Шерлок взбунтуется и потянется обратно в цивилизацию, то ничего с ним не поделать, уйдёт пешком. Главный убедительный козырь Джон приберёг на потом. Пусть сам мистер Клайд расскажет об этом озере, а то Джону Шерлок не поверит.

~

На следующее утро на рыбалку их собирали все **:** и сам Джон, и миссис Хадсон, и любезный мистер Клайд. Лишь лохматый, одетый в домашнее Шерлок лениво слонялся среди суеты, не принимая участия в сборах. Он только сунул нос в рюкзак с продуктами и подозрительно спросил **:**

— Джон, ты не треснешь столько съесть за один день? 

Джон уклончиво ответил **:**

— Лучше взять лишку, чем потом не хватит. Мало ли, вдруг нам так понравится там, что мы захотим остаться ещё на день-два. 

Шерлок фыркнул **:**

— Не уверен. Мне уже заранее скучно.

Но тут он узрел большой охотничий нож в кожаных ножнах, и скуки как не бывало. Он взял нож в руки, вынул из ножен, проверил остроту лезвия, одним махом разрубив сырую картофелину, изъятую из рюкзака, опробовал удобную костяную рукоятку в ладони. Нож имел очень бывалый вид. 

— Это откуда, Джон? Нашёл в том же сарае в комплекте с ископаемой удочкой? 

Джон мотнул головой.

— Нет, Шерлок, не придуривайся. Ты же прекрасно увидел всю историю происхождения этого ножа, начиная с месторождения железной руды, не говоря уж о том, что имя владельца выбито на рукояти. 

Шерлок буркнул **:**

— Я уже настолько отупел в этом пряничном домике, что вижу не больше тебя.

Джон привык к брюзжанию Шерлока. Ворчащий Шерлок — привычный Шерлок. Терпеливо разъяснил **:**

— Это мистер Клайд снабдил нас ножом. Он дал много необходимых вещей, он же заядлый рыбак и охотник. А, мистер Клайд! Шерлок как раз ваш нож одобрил, он разбирается в оружии. 

Крепкий улыбчивый мужчина в возрасте (но не старый, нет-нет) ступил на крыльцо дома, но внутрь проходить не стал, видимо, чтоб не топтать своими грубыми охотничьими ботинками идеально чистую прихожую миссис Хадсон. Встал на пороге и стал хозяйственно объяснять **:**

— Один рюкзак уже в машине. В нём палатка и спальные мешки. Топор. Два котелка **:** маленький и побольше, там же. Мистер Ватсон, как я понял, вы сумеете справиться с установкой палатки? Вы же военный?

Джон кивнул.

— Да, думаю, больших проблем не будет. А за спальники отдельное спасибо, а то миссис Хадсон предлагала взять шерстяные одеяла, а они у неё дорогие, верблюжьи, от запаха костра их потом избавит только химчистка. 

— Вот-вот, и я так подумал. У меня эти спальные мешки специально куплены для гостей. Сын с супругой иногда приезжают на уик-энд, берут палатку и ночуют то у речки, то в лесу. Правда, на то озеро они не суются, моя сноха ужасная трусиха. Женщина — что с неё взять. 

Шерлок навострил уши, но мистер Клайд продолжил **:**

— Нару́бите зелёных веток и устелете землю под полом палатки, так будет мягче и теплее спать. Спальники можно расстегнуть и соединить в один, чтоб спать вместе. — И сам же, смутившись, поправился **:** — Чтоб теплее было, а то ночью да у воды... 

Джон тоже смутился, за столько лет он всё ещё не привык, что быть геем — это нормально. Закостенелые убеждения с возрастом мало менялись. И если в столице он чувствовал себя относительно уверенно, то в провинции, куда их с Шерлоком часто забрасывало по расследуемым делам, он старался не демонстрировать их близкие отношения. Впрочем, и дома в Лондоне они избегали выставляться напоказ. Разумеется, о гениальном сыщике и его помощнике писали газеты, показывало телевидение, вещал интернет, и, конечно, все и так знали, что они пара, но намеренно афишировать своё гейство Джон категорически не желал. Шерлоку, по большому счёту, было плевать на мнение людей, но в этом вопросе он поддерживал Джона. Лишь изредка, когда в пылу адреналиновой страсти они теряли бдительность, они палились. И тогда интернет пестрел их снимками **:** целующимися — в лучшем случае, и обжимающимися — в худшем, самого худшего случая интернет пока не заполучил. Донован с Андерсоном мерзко лыбились (завидовали), Лестрейд по-доброму хмыкал (он был рад за парней), миссис Хадсон распечатывала фотографии и любовалась, прицепив их на свой холодильник, в морге над смартфоном плакала Молли, в правительственном автомобиле вскидывал тонкие брови Майкрофт... 

Мистер Клайд неуверенно потоптался на крыльце, не зная, что ещё сказать, и предложил **:**

— Если второй рюкзак готов, давайте я его отнесу в машину? 

Очевидно, он чувствовал себя неуютно в присутствии Шерлока. А тот, как нарочно, сверлил смущённого соседа своим пронзительным острым взглядом, не удосужившись запахнуть рубашку на груди, украшенной пурпурным засосом.

~

Да, засос — целиком вина Джона **:** не сдержался прошлым вечером и яростно отлюбил негодника. Ну а как? Мало того, что тот нарушил тихое газетно-чайное уединение Джона, обфыркал палеозойскую удочку, гнул её — в итоге сломал, слонялся вокруг него, нудил **:** «Джо-он... Ты словно старый дед **:** лужайки стрижёшь, в сарае прибираешься, полки ремонтируешь, восседаешь в кресле-качалке с газетой и чашкой чая. Впечатление, что мы с тобой женаты и живём уже пятьдесят лет счастливым браком...». Подобную подначку Джон запросто пропустил бы мимо ушей, тем более совесть его была спокойна **:** не далее, как прошлой ночью, его нудная бабка получила два оргазма подряд, страстно крича и выгибаясь под собственным немощным дедом, вколачивающим её в скрипучую кровать. Кто из них старик — ещё не известно, зануда вредная. Но вот прогремевший следом выстрел и разлетевшаяся на осколки чашка с чаем, до которой Джон не успел прикоснуться всего пару дюймов, заставила его оторвать зад от кресла, отобрать пистолет у скучающего Шерлока, толкнуть его под куст («Ах, это очень редкий вид гортензии, мальчики. Джон, не задирай лапку на неё, будь добр»), завести ему руки за голову, крепко прижать к траве и совершить деяние сексуального плана, именуемого в официальных записях как **:** «насильственный орально-генитальный контакт». Шерлок мычал от восторга, задыхаясь заткнутым ртом и подстраивая горло для максимально глубокого проникновения, потом жадно глотал сладковатую от фруктовой диеты сперму и, раскинувшись под цветущей гортензией в посторгазменной истоме, лениво терпел грубые поцелуи обожаемого насильника. Избавленный от скуки, довольный Шерлок пошёл принимать душ и менять брюки, а Джон остался ползать по газону и выискивать мелкие осколки чашки. А то сам же Шерлок напорется босой ступнёй, и опять быть виноватым Джону.

~

Шерлок просверлил-таки в сконфуженном мистере Клайде дыру.

— Почему от вас ушла супруга, мистер Клайд?

Джон по привычке хотел одёрнуть бестактного Шерлока, но тот «извинился» сам **:**

— Впрочем, она не ушла, так ведь? 

Сосед на мгновение растерянно нахмурился, но тут же снова надел маску смущённого добряка.

— Не знаю, что вам насплетничали деревенские кумушки, но я стараюсь не говорить о своей жене. Мы даже с сыном не говорим о ней. Она давно исчезла из нашей жизни. — Он развернулся и сошёл с крыльца. — Раз вы пока ещё не готовы к выезду, то я вернусь домой и проверю, всё ли необходимое вам дал. Мистер Ватсон, вы помните, что на машине я подвезу вас лишь по дороге, а потом до озера вам идти пешком около мили? Рюкзаки вам придётся нести самим. 

Джон согласно кивнул.

— Да, всё помню. Справимся. Не на месяц едем. И это... мистер Клайд, огромное вам спасибо, что вчера приняли удар на себя и сказали встревоженным соседям, что это у вас выстрелило ружьё. Мы постараемся не подставлять вас больше. 

Сосед облегчённо махнул рукой.

— Никаких проблем. Все знают, что я, бывало, и раньше стрелял по дроздам. А вы поосторожнее с оружием, когда чистите. Собирайтесь, я вас жду.

— Да, ещё десять минут!

~

В машине — видавшем виды, старом надёжном Лэнд Ровере — Шерлок беспрекословно сел на заднее сидение вместе с рюкзаками. Уткнулся в телефон. Весь его вид нарочито говорил о том, что он и сам — рюкзак. 

Джон решил выложить придержанную затравку. Деланно равнодушным голосом произнёс **:**

— Так сколько, мистер Клайд, вы говорили, уже пропало женщин на этом озере? 

Он сидел на переднем пассажирском сидении, смотрел на дорогу, петляющую по лесу, но затылком почувствовал, как напрягся Шерлок. 

— Три. Три молодые здоровые женщины. Три года подряд. Я категорически не верю в басню про сома-людоеда, выросшего до размеров Лох-несского чудовища, но как по-другому объяснить их пропажу? Конечно, и раньше в этом озере тонули люди, но обычно их тела потом находили. А эти три пропали бесследно. Отдыхали в палатках на берегу и... — мистер Клайд горестно вздохнул. — В полиции меня попросили подключиться к поискам пропавших, ведь я один из немногих, кто досконально знает озеро и его окрестности. Но ничего, никаких следов. Водолазы даже сома не нашли, а он-то как раз есть, не только я его видел, но и другие рыбаки. Не Несси, конечно, но с телёнка размером будет. Наше озеро проточное, поэтому наличие сома не так уж невозможно. Рельеф дна сложный, есть очень глубокие щели и впадины, в них он и прячется. Взрослого человека сом не проглотит, а вот младенца запросто.

С заднего сидения не раздавалось ни звука, Джон продолжил расспрашивать **:**

— А ещё вы говорили, что, вроде бы, по странному стечению обстоятельств все три женщины отдыхали на озере со своими мужчинами. То есть не своими...

— Да-да, с любовниками, если говорить прямо. Распутницы. Правда, одна из них, которая пропала в прошлом году, как потом выяснилось, всё-таки была с мужем. 

Шерлок прочистил горло. Джон сделал вид, что только что о нём вспомнил.

— Шерлок, ты слышал, что мистер Клайд рассказывал? В этом озере, по слухам, водится огромный сом-людоед и поедает женщин.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Странно, что не юных девственниц. Сомы — они ведь такие гурманы...

Джон хихикнул. Есть, Шерлок на крючке! Три дня на озере им обеспечены.

~

Когда вышли из машины и навьючили на себя рюкзаки, мистер Клайд уточнил **:**

— Так когда всё-таки за вами приехать? Завтра к вечеру? Здесь связи нет, телефон бесполезен, поэтому решайте сейчас.

Джон про себя взмолился **:** «Молчи, Шерлок, молчи. Я не дам тебе скучать», и уверенно ответил **:**

— Послезавтра вечером. Думаю, три дня и две ночи нам хватит, чтоб насладиться красотами этого озера. 

Мистер Клайд согласно покивал головой.

— Да, озеро прекрасное. Вы убедитесь в этом. Жаль, что лодка у меня продырявилась, с ней вы бы оценили озеро лучше. Но, может, в следующий раз. 

Шерлок подал голос **:**

— В этом году на озере пропала женщина?

На что получил твёрдый ответ **:**

— Ещё нет.

На том они и расстались. Джон пошёл вперёд по высокой траве, держа курс на озеро, скрытое далеко за густым лесом, Шерлок пошёл за ним. Проверил телефон **:** связи, действительно, не было. Каменный век. 

Когда рёв мотора внедорожника затих вдали, Джон с Шерлоком, переглянувшись, встали на четыре лапы и продолжили путь налегке. Зачем тащить тяжёлые рюкзаки, если можно схитрить? Пёс так и шёл первым, прокладывая путь коту, чтобы тот ступал нежными лапками по примятой траве. На небольшом заболоченном отрезке пути кота пришлось перевезти на спине. Тот благодарно ткнулся чёрным носом в мохнатое собачье ухо. Пёс радостно вильнул хвостом. До чего же он любил своего кота! 

Озеро открылось меж деревьев неожиданно. Большое, овальное, ровное и светлое, словно расплавленный свинец. Противоположный берег щетинился хвойным лесом, тогда как на этом берегу сосны и ели перемежали свои тёмные колючки с изумрудной листвой клёнов и лип. Деревья подступали к воде вплотную, лишь узкая песчано-каменистая полоса, вымытая прибоем, окантовывала озеро. Пёс с котом пошли по кромке воды в поисках удобного места для стоянки. На мокром песке оставались отпечатки их лап **:** большие с когтями — собачьи и маленькие круглые — кошачьи. Ветра почти не было, озеро лениво подкатывало волны к новым гостям. Кот, не желая мочить лапы, перебрался на камни и ловко прыгал с одного прибрежного валуна на другой. Пёс молча восхищался его грацией, демонстративно шлёпая по воде.

Наконец нашлось подходящее место. Небольшая полянка, свободная от кустов и высокой травы. Вдобавок, в воде лежало упавшее старое дерево, толстое, гладкое, без коры. Корнями на берегу, вершиной — в глуби озера. С него наверняка удобно рыбачить. Или с тех больших валунов, что торчали у самого берега. Просто идеально. Перевоплотившись, они скинули рюкзаки, от которых даже не успели устать плечи, и огляделись с высоты человеческого роста. Да, так и есть — идеально. Берег чуть возвышен, подход к воде удобный, песчаный, вода прозрачная... Эх, искупаться бы! Но это чуть попозже, а пока надо обустроиться. 

Тем временем, как Джон занимался определением места под палатку и костёр, разбирал рюкзак и, взяв топор, направился рубить ветки на подстилку, Шерлок вновь поменял обличье и полез на высокую ветвистую сосну. Цепляясь острыми когтями за шершавую кору, кот буквально взлетел ввысь. Джон не спрашивал, зачем. Гораздо интереснее будет посмотреть, как он станет спускаться, корячась, оглядываясь и издавая вопли недовольства. Кот поднялся на высоту ярдов восьми, а то и всех десяти, уселся на крепкую толстую ветку и перевоплотился. Джон отложил топор и задрал голову. Шерлок обхватил ногами ствол и достал из кармана телефон. Кто бы сомневался! Судя по тому, как долго Шерлок обнимался с сосной, наверху связь была.

Джон успел нарубить веток, собрал и установил палатку (собрать эти современные палатки из лёгкой синтетики — раз плюнуть, в Афганистане они ставили огромные брезентовые), внутри расстелил коврики-кариматы, бросил на них спальники. Подумал, что им с Шерлоком ещё ни разу за их совместную жизнь не доводилось ночевать в палатке. В машинах спали много раз (и не только спали), спали в гостиницах всех категорий **:** от самых убогих провинциальных до зарубежных столичных люксов, ночевали даже в застрявшем лифте и в кладбищенском склепе, но вот в палатке — первый раз. Джон улыбнулся и лишь понадеялся, что Дело пропавших женщин не займёт Шерлока настолько, что он не будет ни есть, ни спать, ни тра... о, чёрт! Смазку забыл. Джон хлопнул себя по лбу. Шерлок прав насчёт деда **:** мысли больше о рыбалке, чем о сексе. 

Когда кот спустился с сосны вниз, а Джон пронаблюдал это душещипательное зрелище, то уже вовсю горел костёр, обложенный камнями, и на подпорках висел небольшой котелок с чистой озёрной водой для чая. Шерлок разрумянился от воодушевления **:** наконец хоть какое-то дело для мозга! 

— Джон, сосед миссис Хадсон, этот мистер Клайд, очень подозрительный тип. Его жена пропала без вести больше тридцати лет назад. Считается, что она бросила мужа с малолетним ребёнком и удрала с другим мужчиной в неизвестном направлении. С тех пор она ни разу не заявляла о себе, и в полиции о ней нет никакой информации. Расследование тогда проводилось не самое тщательное, вся деревня знала, что миссис Клайд изменяет мужу, а потому никто не был удивлён её побегом. Дело о розыске быстро прикрыли. 

Джон не понял **:** причём тут их сосед с пропавшей чёрте когда женой, если лишь три года назад стали пропадать женщины на озере? Шутливо спросил **:**

— Шерлок, ты думаешь, мистер Клайд закопал жену в саду, а через тридцать лет его потянуло на старое?

Шерлок серьёзно кивнул.

— Вряд ли закопал в саду, тогда наверняка осматривали его дом и участок. Если сам не скажет, то полиция, конечно, не найдёт её останков. 

Джон засыпал заварку в кипящую воду и снял котелок с огня. Подозрительно спросил **:**

— Шерлок, ты нарочно издеваешься надо мной? Ну какая связь между пропавшей уйму лет назад распутной женой и этими тремя женщинами на озере?

Шерлок широко растянул губы в довольной улыбке.

— Связь самая прямая, Джон. Этого не видит только полный дурак. И местная полиция. 

Так как к местной полиции Джон не имел никакого отношения, то звание полного дурака закономерно принял на свой счёт. Совершенно не обиделся, ещё и попытался выставить дураком Шерлока. Себе в компанию.

— Неужели ты всерьёз полагаешь, что мистер Клайд, который даже не посещает церковь, на старости лет принялся за очищение общества от грешниц? К тому же, как он сказал, одна из пропавших женщин отдыхала с законным мужем. Если орудует маньяк, то он выбирает жертв не по принципу супружеской неверности, а по каким-то другим соображениям. Может, они все блондинки? Или у них большая грудь? Или... 

Шерлок вставил **:**

— Или он действительно перевоплощается в гигантского сома и утаскивает похищенных женщин на дно, где держит их в тайном подводном убежище в качестве сексуальных рабынь. Интересно, в окрестностях озера ещё не находили младенцев с жабрами? 

Джон рассмеялся, достал кружки и разлил ароматный чай. Сунул одну кружку Шерлоку в руки, усмехнулся **:**

— Будем надеяться, что нашей дорогой миссис Хадсон со стороны соседа ничего не угрожает. Что ты узнал про тех женщин?

Шерлок мотнул кудрями.

— Пока мало. К вечеру снова придётся лезть наверх, Лестрейд обещал подготовить информацию. 

Джон успокоился **:** наконец-то у Шерлока появилось любимое дело, теперь можно заняться воплощением собственной мечты. Прихлёбывая чай, он принялся за изучение спиннинга, которым его снабдил замечательный маньяк (ха-ха) мистер Клайд. Современные приспособления для ловли рыбы значительно отличались от простых удочек времён юности Джона. Сосед вкратце успел объяснить, что к чему, теперь Джону предстояло разобраться и освоить рыболовную науку самостоятельно. 

Шерлок с чаем уселся под ту самую сосну, сложил ноги по-турецки, закрыл глаза и погрузился в мысли.

~

К полудню в садке уже плескалось несколько подлещиков, вполне пригодных для запекания в углях. Мелких рыбёшек, клюнувших на крючок, Джон гуманно отпускал обратно в озеро, пусть растут. Шерлок так и сидел с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись к сосне, с недопитой кружкой чая, погруженный в Чертоги. А может, просто дремал. Счастливый Джон, удовлетворённый уловом, решил, что пойманной рыбы им пока хватит, и встал размяться. Помаячил ладонью у Шерлока перед лицом. Получил шлепок по руке. Значит, не в Чертогах. 

— Шерлок, не спи, маньяк утащит!

Тот открыл глаза, снизу вверх посмотрел на Джона. Чистое небо отражалось в его ясных прозрачных очах, ещё больше высветляя и просвечивая, словно воду. Джон подумал, что купаться в них можно наравне с озером **:** глубоко, заманчиво, желанно. Да и потонуть можно запросто.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Маньяку я не интересен **:** я не женщина и я не изменяю мужу, потому что у меня его нет. — И добавил **:** — А главное — я точно не блондинка. 

Джон в шутку (потому что Шерлок об этом даже слышать не хотел) предложил **:**

— Насчёт мужа можно исправить. Будешь приманкой для маньяка. 

Шерлок вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Я лучше в блонд перекрашусь. Тогда ты окончательно выкинешь из головы мысли о нашем браке. 

Джон не согласился **:**

— Не выкину. Я хочу тебя захомутать, чтобы ты был мой и ничей больше, навсегда.

Шерлок поднялся на ноги, посмотрел на него уже сверху вниз и абсолютно серьёзно произнёс **:**

— Джон, ты и есть маньяк. Я и так твой. Весь. Навсегда. Ты же это знаешь.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Знаю. И даже представляю, какими мы будем через пятьдесят лет. Я — с чаем и газетой в кресле-качалке, а ты ходишь вокруг и ноешь **:** «Джон, что ты как старый дед... Мне скучно. Все кругом идиоты...». 

Шерлок тоже улыбнулся.

— Именно так. Ну? Где рыба? 

Джон указал на садок, притопленный у берега.

— Там. Но сначала я искупаюсь, а потом уже обедом займусь. 

Шерлок проворчал **:**

— Лучше бы ты сначала рыбу приготовил, а то вдруг тебя самого сом сожрёт. 

Джон рассмеялся и принялся раздеваться. Шерлок не собирался купаться, но глядя на его обнажающееся тело, тоже изъявил желание пообщаться с мифической рыбиной.

~

Если сом и заплывал в их воды, то не показался. Угрёб восвояси от греха подальше. Какая-то рыбная мелочь тыкалась в ноги, но они этого не замечали. Стоя по колено в воде, Шерлок опирался руками на большой плоский валун, капал на него мокрыми волосами, круто прогибал поясницу и подставлял зад под размашистые ритмичные толчки Джона. Тот крепко держал его за бёдра, подавая навстречу себе, и зачарованно смотрел, как тёмный влажный член растягивает розовое нежное отверстие, погружается в плотное упругое нутро, скользит, ныряет, хлюпает, вызывая сладкий стон... Картина, виденная не раз, но оттого не менее пленительная и завораживающая. Как вечерний закат, как набегающие волны... Шерлок, не желая упускать ни миллиметра проникновения вглубь себя, широко расставил свои длинные ноги и слегка присел, уравнивая разницу в росте. Джон переложил руки на его плоский живот, в самый низ, ладонями ощущая глубоко внутри движения собственного члена. Головокружительное чувство. 

Впрочем, вся жизнь с Шерлоком — это одно сплошное головокружение. Словно покоряешь горную вершину **:** недостаёт кислорода, бурно бьётся сердце, острые камни, ледяной снег, ослепляющее солнце, дух захватывает от открывающихся видов, а хочется всё выше и выше. И заниматься сексом с ним требуется постоянно, бесконечно, ещё и ещё... Обладать его телом, когда вздумается, прикасаться, видеть, любоваться... Брать, любить...

Вода колыхалась вокруг ног, своими активными толчками они создали маленький прибой, омывающий камень, на который опирался Шерлок. Древний валун лежал тут тысячи лет, наверняка помнил римлян и видел кого-то из королей, чайки отдыхали на нём, вороны клевали добычу, камень знал и дождь, и снег, и помёт, и кровь, но вряд ли ему доводилось быть забрызганным спермой. Унизив столь непотребным образом почтенный камень, Шерлок распластался на нём, грудью прижимаясь к тёплому солнечному боку. Джон, соответственно, распластался на Шерлоке, прижимаясь к его прохладной спине. Эйфория оргазма медленно развеивалась, одурманенное сознание постепенно приходило в себя. Джон отлепился от Шерлока и вынул из него насытившийся член. Шерлок недовольно замычал **:** ему хотелось ощущать его в себе вплоть до самого увядания. Лишившись сзади горячего Джона, Шерлок перевернулся спиной к нагретому камню, поставил на него ступни и блаженным взглядом вознёсся на небо. Из его расслабленного ануса подтекало белёсое семя. Валун был обесчещен вконец.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сом, и правда, может достигать гигантских размеров, вплоть до 5 м и 400 кг (если верить Википедии и не только ей). Сом — рыба хищная, прожорливая, но человека ему не съесть хотя бы потому, что сом не приспособлен к разрыванию добычи на куски, а заглатывает её целиком. А вот мелкое животное или водоплавающую птицу он сожрёт запросто.  
> ●  
> Фото из инета **:**  
>  ● 


	5. Лесное озеро (Часть 2)

~

Запечённая в углях рыба не обманула надежд Джона, получившись вкусной, сочной и нежной. Завёрнутые в фольгу лещи прекрасно пропеклись, для полноты вкуса и аромата не хватало лишь лимона. Кот сидел рядом с Джоном и церемонно поедал кусочки рыбного филе, подаваемые ему на ладони. Если Джон долго ковырялся, выбирая кости из рыбы, кот трогал его лапкой за руку, поторапливал. Насытившись, кот поменял обличье, но ничего не изменилось **:** Шерлок так же сидел под боком и ждал бескостного филе. Джон выбирал лучшую мякоть из рыбьей спинки и кормил своего любимца, поднося кусочки ему ко рту. Шерлок брал угощение губами, словно ненароком касаясь поцелуями заботливых пальцев. Особо вкусные кусочки он вбирал в рот вместе с пальцами, посасывая и облизывая их мягким языком. У Джона от такого обеда сладко ныло в паху, он забывал класть рыбу в собственный рот, уделяя всё своё внимание лишь кормёжке питомца. Благо, Шерлок по природе своей не был склонен к прожорливости, а потому быстро насытился, позволив Джону самому наслаждаться своим уловом. 

Однако мыть руки он пошёл с ним за компанию. Когда они склонились над водой, Джон подозрительно спросил **:**

— Ты не прикасался к рыбе, зачем моешь руки, да ещё и с мылом?

Шерлок, не поднимая лица, произнёс **:**

— Джон, не смотри пока на тот берег. Делай вид, что мы просто болтаем. Ты ничего не заметил?

Джон отключил расслабленный режим, но послушался, смотреть не стал. Мотнул головой.

— Нет. А что там? 

— Посмотри незаметно. Что видишь?

Джон ополоснул руки, поднялся в полный рост и потянулся. Внимательным взглядом окинул противоположный берег. Ничего. Ни людей, ни зверей, ни палаток, ни лодок, ни машин... Стоп. Это что? Блеск прицела. Бред. Будь снайпер, они бы уже лежали с простреленными головами. 

— Шерлок, там что-то поблёскивает. Скажи, что это не снайпер за тобою охотится.

Шерлок, так и «моющий» руки, шикнул на него **:**

— Джон, возможно, он умеет читать по губам, не декламируй лицом к нему. Нет, это не прицел винтовки, это всего лишь бинокль. 

Джон облегчённо выдохнул.

— Ну так мало ли кто там может быть с биноклем. 

Шерлок согласно кивнул.

— Да, кто угодно может пялиться на нас уже третий час неотрывно. 

Джон удивился **:**

— Ты заметил его ещё когда мы... того самого?.. — он хохотнул. — Так это просто какой-то вуаерист! Пусть смотрит. Наверное, дрочит от подглядывания. 

Но Шерлок даже не улыбнулся. Поднялся и пошёл к палатке. Встревоженный Джон за ним.

— Шерлок, почему ты обратил внимание на этого любопытного рыбака или кто он там? Отдыхает человек на озере, видит на другом берегу парочку с палаткой, взял бинокль, полюбопытствовал. Может, его возбуждают именно мужчины. А доступа к порно-видео у него нет. Мы бы могли его ещё разок порадовать. Давай? 

Шерлок раздражённо дёрнул под футболкой острыми лопатками и нырнул под полог. Джон, естественно, за ним. В загадочном голубоватом сумраке палатки Шерлок выглядел серьёзнее, чем был.

— Джон, как думаешь, за какое время пёс оббежит озеро до того места? 

Джон задумался.

— М-м... Мили примерно две-три. Бегом по пересечённой местности выйдет около получаса. Конечно, собаке быстрее и удобнее, чем человеку. Не говоря уж про кота. Ты хочешь, чтоб я сходил на разведку? 

Шерлок кивнул.

— Хочу.

— Прямо сейчас? 

— Да, возьми телефон, сфотографируй, кого или что увидишь. Только ни в коем случае не показывайся ему. Ни псом, ни человеком. Э-э, стой! Не выходи из палатки. У него прекрасный обзор на наш бивуак. Я тебя выпущу через заднее окно, пусть он думает, что мы завалились спать после обеда. 

Джон мстительно улыбнулся.

— Или завалились трахаться — такая досада для подглядывателя. 

В тот же миг он перевоплотился в пса, Шерлок расстегнул молнию на окне палатки, взял увесистого пса на руки, подсадил его и пропихнул наружу. Пёс неуклюже приземлился на лапы, всё-таки собаки не кошки, оглянулся на Шерлока, махнул пушистым хвостом и бросился бежать сначала вглубь леса, а потом изменил курс и направился вдоль берега, скрытый со стороны озера деревьями и кустами. Шерлок приготовился ждать и улёгся на спальные мешки, нужно было поддержать легенду о совместном сне. Или сексе, да.

~

Пёс вернулся через час с небольшим. Кот ждал его на краю поляны, улизнув незамеченным из палатки. Тонкий кошачий слух почуял сопящего пса ещё задолго до того, как тот предстал взору. Будучи учёным прежними радостными встречами со своим любимым псом, норовящим зализать кота вусмерть и отдавить ему лапы и хвост, Шерлок встретил пса в человеческом обличье. Бурных лизаний избежать не удалось, но хоть лапы и хвост уберёг. Он присел перед запыхавшимся псом на корточки, тот с разбегу налетел на него, поставил лапы на плечи и прошёлся языком по лицу и кудрям. Словно полгода не виделись. Ох уж эти собаки. Светло-песочная шерсть местами была грязная и пахла болотом, грудь усеяна цепкими семенами растений, в хвосте запутался репей. Видно, что пёс не выбирал лёгкой дороги, а мчался по прямой. Перевоплотившись, Джон поспешил рассказать **:**

— Я не успел его застать. На подходе к тому месту я услышал гул мотора отъезжающей машины. Звук очень напоминал Лэнд Ровер мистера Клайда. На всякий случай я сфотографировал отпечаток протектора колеса. 

Шерлок глянул на экран смартфона, кивнул.

— Так значит, самого наблюдателя ты не видел?

Джон мотнул головой.

— Нет. Но я точно уверен, что это был наш сосед. Его запах на почве очень свежий. Не вчерашний точно. Нюх меня никогда не подводит. Похоже, ты был прав. По крайней мере насчёт вуаериста. Только я всё равно не вижу связи между пропавшими женщинами и мистером Клайдом. 

Шерлок задумчиво смотрел на тот берег.

— У меня пока очень мало информации, одни домыслы. Дождёмся, что накопает Лестрейд.

~

В ожидании вечернего сеанса связи с Лондоном они провели время, будто обыкновенные отдыхающие («...не идиоты, а нормальные люди, Шерлок!»). То есть так, как мечталось Джону. Он рыбачил — Шерлок нырял и распугивал рыбу. Решил подремать в палатке — мокрый голый Шерлок влез под бок. Пошёл за дровами — босоногий Шерлок увязался следом. Джон перевоплотился и пошёл купаться, но и тут к нему пристал кот. Пришлось устроить любимому коту водный аттракцион и покатать его на себе. Нарочно отплыл подальше от берега. Кот животом прижимался к собачьей спине, когтями цеплялся за его ошейник, таращил панический взор на бескрайнюю водную гладь и басом подвывал от жути. Воду он ненавидел всеми фибрами своей кошачьей души. Набравшийся впечатлений кот спрыгнул на лежащее у берега дерево и долго вылизывался, словно хотел слизать с себя страшные воспоминания. 

Доведя свою шубку до идеального блеска и шёлковой гладкости, кот поменял обличье и занялся обиходом пса. Длинные аккуратные пальцы Шерлока тщательно прибрали влажную собачью шерсть, вытащили все колючки и репей. Пёс млел от удовольствия, подставляя грудь, бока и живот под любимые руки. Он помнил, как эти желанные пальцы впервые коснулись его шерсти. Трепетно, нежно, с любопытством. 

Это случилось в тот же вечер, когда они выбрались из-под рухнувшего навеса и Шерлок открыл Джону свою кошачью сущность.

~

*******

_До дома они добрались в полном молчании. Джон переваривал случившееся, вспоминая и стыкуя события двухмесячной давности. То, что Шерлок-кот и тот котик-пленник из подвала — это одно и то же лицо, то есть морда, не подлежало сомнению. Наверняка чёрных голубоглазых котов в Лондоне было великое множество, но Джон пребывал в крепкой уверенности, что не ошибся. Недаром же при первой встрече с Шерлоком он мгновенно почувствовал нечто. Нечто такое, что заставило его уцепиться за этого странного парня, согласиться посмотреть жильё, пойти за ним, броситься в неведомые авантюры. В грациозных стремительных движениях Шерлока он видел кота, во взгляде раскосых глаз — кота, в самоуверенных манерах и привычке фыркать — кота, в недоверчивости и обидчивости — кота. Джон часто ловил себя на мысли **:** как бы ему хотелось погладить длинную спинку Шерлока, особенно когда тот дулся и отворачивался от него, поласкать шею под изящным ушком, помять пушистый мягкий животик... В смысле, животик у Шерлока наверняка был голый и твёрдый, но пока Джон этого не знал точно, мог лишь представлять. И, мечтая, ласкать себя под душем в ванной. _

_Так выходит, что Шерлок изначально знал о собачьей сущности Джона? И несмотря на это выбрал его себе соседом? Ведь кошки с собаками — заклятые враги. Неужели Шерлок тоже испытывает к Джону... испытывает... что? Джон пока боялся называть свой интерес к Шерлоку любовью, и уж тем более любовью с первого взгляда. Что за девичьи грёзы на четвёртом десятке лет! Но почему же тогда так замирает в груди, сладко ноет в животе, тупеет в голове? Шерлок завтракает, поднося ложку к губам, а Джон пялится на него, не замечая, что льёт чай мимо чашки. Что это, если не любовь?_

_Захлопнув дверь 221-Б, они молча встали в прихожей, внимательно смотря друг на друга и пытаясь прочесть._

_«А не разочарован ли ты? Не уйдёшь ли ты от меня? Я всего лишь кот, а не тигр, не пантера и даже не куцехвостая рысь»._

_«Ты такой уникальный, красивый, необыкновенный... Нужен ли тебе я — простая дворняжка?»_

_Джон прошептал **:**_

_— Можно мне тебя потрогать?.. — И смущённо поправился **:** — Погладить. Кота. _

_Шерлок, ничего не ответив, перевоплотился. Поощрительно ткнулся лбом ему в ногу. Восторженный Джон присел перед котиком. Осторожно прикоснулся к чёрной голове между ушами, скользнул ладонью вниз, к лопаткам, провёл по спинке. Кот выгнулся, поднял хвост, погладился бочком о его джинсы. Джон очень хотел, но не рискнул взять кота на руки. Не сочтёт ли Шерлок это домогательством?_

_Шерлок вернул себе прежний вид и тоже шёпотом попросил **:**_

_— Теперь ты._

_Джон беспрекословно поменял обличье, сел и поднял ожидающий взгляд на высокого Шерлока. Смотреть на него снизу вверх Джону было привычно. Тот наклонился, для знакомства дал псу понюхать открытую ладонь. Пёс лизнул его в руку и радостно повилял пушистым хвостом, подметая и без того чистый пол прихожей. Шерлок опустился перед ним на колени, несмело погрузил пальцы в мягкую густую шерсть, улыбнулся. Осмелев, обеими руками погладил бока, широкую грудь, потрогал бархатные уши и... поцеловал во влажный коричневый нос. Пёс обалдел. Во-первых, ещё никогда в собачьей жизни его не целовали, а во-вторых, его поцеловал Шерлок! Пусть не в человеческие губы, а всего лишь в собачий нос, но факт остаётся фактом **:** его по-це-ло-вал Шерлок! Как уж пёс удержался от исполнения танца собачьей радости, одним чертям известно, но хвостом он подмёл ковролин чуть не до проплешины. Шерлок тихо сказал **:**_

_— Я не поблагодарил тебя за своё спасение. Спасибо._

_Обалдевший пёс перевоплотился в не менее изумлённого Джона. Шерлок искренне поблагодарил? Чудеса! Наверное, скоро научится извиняться и говорить «пожалуйста»._

_Лишь позже до Джона допёрло, как по-дурацки он упустил столь подходящий случай **:** надо было целовать Шерлока в ответ! И не в виде пса лобызать языком, а своими губами, тонкими и опытными, впиться в полногубый рот Шерлока. Какой же болван! Но на тот момент Джон вообще плохо соображал от переизбытка эмоций и где-то на задворках дурманного разума наивно полагал, что поцелуй — это первая строка их любовной сказки. _

_Сказочное вступление растянулось ещё на два долгих-долгих месяца. Шерлок вёл себя отстранённо, не подавал никаких интимных сигналов, никаких двусмысленных намёков. Если сигналить и намекать пытался Джон — Шерлок деревенел, подмораживался и строил из себя обиженную неприступную Джомолунгму. Джон пребывал в растерянности, но в отчаяние не впадал. Конечно, Шерлок — не барышня и не дама, с коими привык иметь дело Джон, но кое-какой опыт по обхаживанию и совращению капризных ломак у бравого капитана имелся. Однако, ломака-Шерлок не обхаживался и не совращался. Джон уже и не знал, что про него думать **:** любит — не любит, гей — не гей, импотент — не импотент... _

_От горько-сладкой томительной неопределённости его спасал лишь кот. Да, как это ни странно, но в кошачьем виде Шерлок был вполне доступен и временами удивительно ласков. Стоило ему принять облик кота, как он напрашивался на поглаживания, тёрся о ноги Джона, запрыгивал на колени и обязательно мешался перед ноутбуком. А потом и вовсе повадился захаживать в спальню Джона и спать на его подушке. Джон чувствовал себя извращенцем-зоофилом, когда просыпался с утренним стояком, уткнувшись носом в чёрный бок. Отвадить кота от совместного спанья у Джона не возникало мыслей, ведь в глубине души теплилась надежда, что однажды кот ненароком перевоплотится в Шерлока прямо в его постели (да хоть задницей на подушке) и тут уж Джон не упустит свой шанс._

_Шанс вскоре предоставился. Но совсем не такой, как грезилось Джону. Это было нелепо, комично, позорно. А впрочем, почему позорно? Что-что, а уж своё солидное достоинство Джон ничуть не уронил._

_Однажды Джону, как это бывало вовсе не однажды, приснился эротический мечтательный сон с неприступно-желанным соседом в главной роли. Джон почувствовал, как во всём теле похорошело, а в низу живота особенно. А ещё Джон почувствовал, что мёрзнут ноги. Месяц май выдался прохладным, и Джон так и спал под тёплым зимним одеялом. К тому же толстое одеяло хоть в какой-то мере скрывало утренние эрекции от кошачьего взгляда. В это утро маскировочное одеяло оказалось скинуто на пол, видимо, во сне Джон запинывал опасного преступника. Джон лежал на спине и был абсолютно голым. Вообще-то, обычно он спал в трусах и майке, но вчерашнее состояние не позволило ему облачиться в одежду для сна. Вечером в баре Джон выпил, дома перед сном принял тёплую ванну, и так его душевно развезло, что еле дотащившись до постельки, он лишь скинул халат и голышом брякнулся спать. Кот в спальне не показывался, он не любил пьяного Джона, поэтому пьяный Джон с чистой совестью и с голой задницей блаженно захрапел. Каково же поутру было его изумление при виде сидящего на его подушке Шерлока. Лохматый, в майке и пижамных штанах он с отвисшей губой взирал в центр Джонова тела. Не прикрытый одеялом, не сдерживаемый трусами, член возвышался, словно на параде с гордо поднятой головой. Толстый, длинный, перевитый жилками, с гладкой тёмно-розовой макушкой и крупными яичками. Гордость и головная боль Джона. Нынешнее выражение лица Шерлока не было оригинальным. Прежние любовницы при первом знакомстве с достоинством Ватсона бывало, испуганно вскрикивали, а бывало, что попросту сбегали с любовного ложа. Шерлок не кричал, не убегал и ничего не говорил. Джон не выдержал нависшей тишины._

_— Шерлок, какого чёрта ты делаешь у меня в постели?_

_Шерлок вышел из ступора, отвёл взгляд от покачивающегося члена и подобрал отвисшую губу. Сглотнул и ответил **:**_

_— Я лечил тебя, как вдруг ты во сне застонал и произнёс моё имя. Я проснулся и увидел у тебя это..._

_Джон ошеломлённо переспросил **:**_

_— Что ты делал? Лечил меня? От чего?_

_Шерлок поднял зад с его подушки, слез с кровати и встал рядом. Не смог удержать взгляд на лице Джона и снова уставился на его член._

_— От мигрени. И шея у тебя была не очень здорова. Разве ты не знал, что кошки лечат людей? Когда у тебя последний раз болела голова или шея?_

_Джон задумался и не смог вспомнить. Голова не болела даже с похмелья. И да, точно, шея тоже давно не ныла. Неужели это кот ему подсобляет? Так вот почему он спит на его подушке! С ума сойти. Опытного доктора лечит кот. Конечно, надо бы ему сказать спасибо за это, вот только ситуация подвернулась крайне конфузная для благодарностей. За стеснительного Джона спасибо сказал его член, вежливо склонившись вбок в сторону Шерлока. На щелке уретры выступила прозрачная капля и тягуче скатилась с головки на простыню. Шерлок дрогнул, но не двинулся с места. Глаз от члена он так и не отрывал, пялясь бесцеремонно, будто невоспитанный любопытный ребёнок. Изнемогающему от возбуждения и стыда Джону надоело изображать из себя труп в учебном морге, обозреваемый обморочным студентом-первокурсником, и он рявкнул **:** _

_— Шерлок, не беси меня! Иди отсюда! А то я не ручаюсь за себя._

_Шерлок сверкнул глазами._

_— И что? Убьёшь меня этим... своим?_

_Он обиженно фыркнул, развернулся и с прямой, как доска, спиной вышел из комнаты. На лестнице послышался торопливый стук его босых пяток._

_Озверевший Джон схватил член за толстую шею с намерением придушить гада. Ну каков предатель! Сдал хозяина с потрохами! Ещё и стонал, и имя называл... Гадёныш! Крепко сжимая ствол, Джон яростно погонял кожу туда-сюда, то накрывая влажную головку, то оголяя, натягивая уздечку чуть не до боли. Закрыл глаза, держа под веками кадр с приоткрытым ртом Шерлока, и мощной струёй выстрелил в потолок. До потолка не достал, но себя обляпал. Последующими слабыми струйками уделался окончательно._

_Кот стоял под дверью Джоновой спальни и чутко прислушивался к исходящим оттуда звукам. Диапазон звуков ограничивался лишь глухими постанываниями. Спустя минуту полного затишья из спальни раздался громкий смех. Кот даже присел от удивления. У Джона истерика. Смеялся Джон очень громко, заливисто и весело. Точно — припадок. Потом смех затих. Кот услышал шорох и шаги, догадался, что Джон собрался идти в ванную, и отошёл за дверь. Джон не заметит его на тёмной площадке. Открылась дверь, кот вжался в стену, но из спальни вышел не человек, а пёс. Мгновенно учуяв кота, пёс сделал устрашающий выпад в его сторону, рыча и скаля клыки, кот по привычке зашипел, выгнул спину и замахнулся растопыренными когтями, вонзая их в собачий нос. Пёс заскулил и обиженно сел, с укоризной глядя на колючего кота. Шерлок перевоплотился, склонился над раненым псом и огладил его влажный нос. Ладонь была в крови._

_— Джон, какой же ты идиот. Пошли, обработаю перекисью, что ли..._

_Они спустились на кухню, Шерлок достал аптечку, промокнул неглубокие, но болезненные царапины, поцеловал пса в лоб и шлёпнул по ляжке._

_— Иди. Ты в ванную, кажется, собирался._

~

*******

Шерлок тряс его за плечо.

— Джон, костёр прогорел! Я чаю хочу! Ты так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что не слышишь, как я тебя зову. Неужели пребываешь в Чертогах?

Джон вынырнул из приятных воспоминаний и отшутился **:**

— В моих Берлогах мыслей нет, ты же знаешь. Одни эмоции и сантименты. 

Шерлок недовольно свёл брови.

— Ты вспоминал своих бывших? Кино, букеты, кафе, поцелуи?

Джон широко улыбнулся и успокоил ревнивца **:**

— Не совсем. Вспоминал, как ты меня поцеловал первый раз, а потом до крови разодрал нос. 

Шерлок весело пфыкнул.

— Радуйся, что не получил в глаз. — И глянув на телефон, сказал **:** — Восемь вечера. Надеюсь, Лестрейд собрал всё необходимое. Я полез за информацией.

~

С верховьев сосны Шерлок спустился взбудораженным и довольным, как бывало всегда в случае подтверждения его теории. Не сказав ни слова и уткнувшись в экран телефона, он ушёл в палатку и проторчал там до сумерек. Джон буквально силой вытащил его оттуда, чтоб накормить ужином. 

Отпивая горячий чай из кружки и сверкая глазами в свете костра, Шерлок рассказал предысторию пропавших женщин **:**

— Супруга мистера Клайда была младше его на десять лет. Красивая общительная девушка, не обременённая образованием и работой. В деревне ей было скучно, она родила ребёнка, но практически не занималась с ним, оставив сына и хозяйство на мужа. Постоянно уезжала развлекаться в столицу, часто не ночуя дома. В деревне она тоже гуляла со всеми подряд, это знала каждая собака. Поговаривают даже, что она делала аборт, нагуляв ребёнка от клирика местной церкви. Когда сыну Клайдов исполнилось три года, его непутёвая мамаша пропала. Она не оставила записки, но исчез чемодан с её одеждой и сумочка с деньгами и документами. Естественно, полиция рассматривала возможность убийства миссис Клайд, а в таком случае подозреваемым в первую очередь всегда рассматривается супруг. Никаких подтверждений его причастности к преступлению обнаружено не было. Короче, пропала она бесследно. За тридцать лет она так и не дала о себе знать даже сыну. Мальчик воспитывался отцом-одиночкой, мистер Клайд так больше и не женился, и вообще ни разу не был замечен в отношениях с женщинами. Младший же Клайд женился, когда ему исполнилось двадцать семь. В деревне они с супругой жить не пожелали и перебрались в столицу. Мистер Клайд был очень расстроен переездом сына. 

Шерлок замолк, затем продолжил **:**

— А три года назад пропала молодая женщина на этом озере. Она приехала на отдых с любовником, всего на один день, даже без ночёвки. Пока мужчина отсыпался после любовных утех в палатке, она пропала. Искали её тщательно, но не нашли. Само собой, подозревали и любовника, и её мужа. В итоге, она считается пропавшей без вести. На следующий год летом опять пропала женщина. И опять палатка, опять любовник. Вот тогда возникла легенда о громадном соме, поедающим людей. К слову сказать, большие сомы здесь действительно водятся. В прошлом году, опять же летом, снова пропала женщина. Тоже отдыхала в палатке с мужчиной, но на сей раз с законным супругом. Вот такие дела происходят на этом озере.

Джон подбросил сучьев в костёр и долил Шерлоку чаю. Не боясь услышать «идиота» в свой адрес, спросил **:**

— Ну и какая связь между мистером Клайдом и этими тремя несчастными женщинами?

Шерлок сделал большой глоток чая и дал наводку **:**

— Джон, это же очевидно. Кому было легче всего похитить и убить женщин на озере, а потом так спрятать их тела, что никто бы не нашёл? Кого привлекала полиция для поисков в окрестностях озера? Кто знает эти места, как свои пять пальцев? Кстати, по словам мистера Клайда, это полиция попросила его помочь в поисках. А по словам полиции, мистер Клайд сам очень активно просился помогать. Чувствуешь разницу? Когда собственные следы и следы своей машины легко затоптать по новой, и даже собаки не разберутся.

Джон сидел огорошенным. 

— Так всё-таки мистер Клайд маньяк? Свихнулся на своей жене-изменщице и принялся убивать подобных ей? А с третьей женщиной вышла ошибочка, он же сам нам сказал **:** «Думали, с любовником, оказалось, с мужем». 

Шерлок помотал головой.

— Не маньяк. И не ошибочка. Жестокий расчёт. 

Джон, конечно, опять ничего не понял. Но больше Шерлок об этом деле не говорил, лишь сказал, что завтрашний день всё прояснит. Джон вздохнул **:** понятно, его мечтам о трёх днях на озере не суждено сбыться. Завтра наверняка приедет полиция и арестует мистера Клайда. И конечно, без Шерлока полиции не обойтись. 

Джон подумал, что надо использовать оставшееся время с максимальной пользой, а так как затаскивать Шерлока в палатку, любить его и укладывать спать было ещё рано, то он пошёл рыбачить. Удовольствие не столь сладостное, как секс с Шерлоком, но тоже неплохо. Тем более, когда ещё ему выпадет шанс половить рыбу в ночи. Обычно ночами он ловит преступников.

Удобно расположившись с рыболовными снастями на старом дереве, он разулся, закатал до колен брюки и свесил босые ноги в воду. Вода у берега за день нагрелась, натруженные суетливой столичной жизнью ноги заслуженно получали расслабляющие водные процедуры. Джон понадеялся, что в комплекс бесплатных спа-услуг не входит гирудотерапия. Даже будучи доктором, к пиявкам он не испытывал симпатии. Джон закинул удочку подальше в прохладную глубину и уставился на поплавок, хорошо видимый в сиянии луны. Тишина стояла упоительная, лишь изредка всплескивала рыба в осоке. Луна поднималась из-за гребня леса на том берегу, большая, бледно-жёлтая и слегка кривая на левый бок **:** до полнолуния оставалось ещё несколько ночей. Джон усмехнулся **:** наверное, мистер Клайд, как и все настоящие маньяки, выходит искать себе жертву в полнолуние. Хорошо, если завтра его запрут, новой жертвы не будет. 

Кот подошёл к Джону, потёрся щёчкой о его бедро. Джон погладил любимую спинку.

— Я пока не поймал ничего. Подожди, как что-то клюнет — сразу тебе достанется.

Но кот не соизволил ждать рыбу, а пошёл охотиться на лесных мышей.

~

Луна подозрительно быстро взбиралась ввысь по чистому ночному небу, светила словно прожектор с полицейского вертолёта, озеро отражало её дивную кривую красоту, вдалеке ухала сова, в садке плескался улов, и душа Джона, наполненная гармонией с природой, возжелала полнейшего единения с ней. 

Когда охотящийся в ночном лесу кот услышал жуткий вой со стороны озера, он, не раздумывая, бросил надкушенную мышь и со всех лап помчался к псу. Пёс сидел на берегу и самозабвенно выл на луну. Волк недоделанный. От радостной злости кот запрыгнул ему на хребет и вцепился зубами в мохнатый загривок. Пёс по-щенячьи взвизгнул, сбросил с себя нежданного врага и уж было приготовился рвать его на клочки, как понял, что это его любимый кот. 

— Шерлок! Не делай так больше! Я ведь мог нечаянно тебя убить! Ты чёрный, а собаки видят в темноте не так хорошо, как кошки. 

Встопорщенный кот фыркнул.

— А ты не вой так жутко. А то маньяка вспугнёшь. 

Пёс настороженно поднял уши и повёл чутким носом. 

— Думаешь, он ночами охотится? Ты же говорил, что первая женщина пропала днём. 

Кот дёрнул хвостом и направился к палатке. 

— Первая днём, вторая ночью, третья утром. Преступник проявляет фантазию.

Джон, как истый оборотень, перевоплотился в лунном свете и пошёл за котом в палатку. Про себя логично подумал, что четвёртая женщина должна потеряться вечером.

В палатке его встретил уже не кот, а длиннорукие объятия и полные жадные губы. Джон повалил Шерлока на подготовленное ко сну ложе и принялся избавлять его от майки и брюк. По хорошему совету он загодя соединил два спальных мешка в один, и поверх этой мягкой подстилки он и разложил обнажённого Шерлока. В серебряном свете луны и синего тента палатки его белокожее тело напоминало не то развратную русалку, не то прекрасного утопленника. Лаская гладкую прохладную кожу и целуя мягкие тёплые губы, Джон вспомнил свой огрех.

— Шерлок, я забыл взять смазку. Может, масло? У нас есть в продуктах. 

Шерлок молча потянулся за своими брюками-карго, снабжёнными множеством карманов, и выудил разовый пакетик лубриканта. Джон облегчённо вздохнул.

Шерлок вскрыл упаковку зубами, выдавил гель себе на пальцы, поднял и развёл колени, и прикоснулся к анусу. В неверном свете луны Джон видел, как он всунул в себя скользкий палец и принялся растягивать узкое отверстие. Уже и без того наливающийся член Джона встал на изготовку. Смотреть, как Шерлок готовит себя под его, Джоново, проникновение он мог бесконечно. Ну, в смысле, пока переполненный желанием член не ограничивал бесконечное созерцание и не вынуждал приступать к активным действиям. К одному влажному пальцу добавился второй, и Джон склонился ниже, чтоб не упустить ни единого мгновения чудесного зрелища. Возбуждённый Шерлок громко дышал, выгибал грудь и елозил по спальнику, ноги развёл ещё шире, вставил в себя третий палец и наконец простонал **:**

— Джо-он... Давай... 

Джон выдавил остатки смазки, размазал по своему члену, придвинулся вплотную к Шерлоку и проверил готовность входа своими опытными пальцами. Не смог удержаться, чтоб не огладить его изнутри. Шерлок капризно хныкнул, оттолкнул ласкающую руку, схватил его за скользкий член и приставил головкой к анусу, настойчиво требуя заполнить себя более существенным органом, нежели пальцы. Джон не имел желания противиться, а потому толкнулся в жаждущее отверстие сразу по середину ствола, чем выбил из Шерлока громкий не то стон, не то крик. В ночной тиши он прозвучал настолько пугающе, что Джон даже замер и насторожился **:** а не хрустнет ли ветка под ногами маньяка? Но лишь вдали крикнула какая-то ночная птица. Никаких подозрительных звуков, а тем более шагов не послышалось. Только Шерлок рвано дышал, притягивал Джона в объятья и беспорядочно гладил его по всему телу, привлекая внимание к себе. Джон вернулся мыслями в палатку. Действительно, в данный момент просто не могло существовать мира за её пределами. Весь его мир — это светлые глаза-озёра, заросли кудрей, снежный ландшафт тела да горячая тесная пещера, в которую он ступил лишь наполовину. Джон сделал осторожное движение назад, затем маленький шажок вперёд, опять назад, опять вперёд... Целиком он вошёл только когда уверился, что проторил безболезненный путь. Он привстал над Шерлоком, поднял его ноги вверх и, придерживая за лодыжки, приступил к планомерному освоению недр, двигаясь по удобному прямому направлению, вскользь задевая простату и шлёпая тяжёлой мошонкой по упругим ягодицам. Шерлок прогнул спину для большего удобства и упёрся локтями в пол, предельно раскрываясь и подставляя себя под уверенные мощные толчки. Шерлоку нравился грубый берущий Джон. То, что заботливый Джон всегда совмещал сексуальную грубость с нежностью, для Шерлока было естественно, он не знал другого обращения с его стороны, и не собирался узнавать.

~

Любопытная луна заглянула к ним в палатку сквозь щель незастёгнутого входа и осветила русую макушку Джона и опухшие губы Шерлока. Удовлетворённые любовью, они незаметно задремали. Шерлок выбрался из-под спящего Джона и на четвереньках пополз наружу. Джон проснулся, сонно пробормотал **:**

— Шерлок, ты куда? А-а... Вот, возьми полотенце. 

Сам он выходить не хотел, в палатке было тепло и уютно, а снаружи наверняка прохладно и влажно. Шерлок подмоется и вернётся. 

Но душа Джона не знала покоя, если глаза не видели Шерлока. Джон поднял расслабленное после секса тело и выглянул из палатки. Картина, представшая его взору, была достойна если не кисти великого художника, то объектива фотоаппарата точно. В серебряном свете луны, в озере на упавшем дереве стоял обнажённый Шерлок. Его тёмный стройный силуэт чётко вырисовывался на фоне мерцающей лунной дорожки. Джон сел на пороге палатки, готовый так сидеть и любоваться вечно. Спросонья Джон не сразу сообразил, что поза у Шерлока напряжённая, и стоит он, чего-то ожидая. Как вдруг Джон заметил движение на воде, тёмная полоса пересекла лунный блеск. Матерь божья, да это же спина огромной рыбы! Джон вскочил и побежал к озеру. Рыбья спина мелькнула ещё раз, рыбина явно дефилировала перед зрителем. Близко не подплывала, держась глубины, туда уходила вершина дерева, на котором стоял Шерлок. Джон ещё не успел подбежать, как Шерлок перевоплотился, чёрной стрелой промчался по стволу и взобрался на сухую ветку, нависшую над водой, как раз над тем местом, где скользила плоская спина гигантского сома. Джон хотел было рассмеяться **:** вот же неугомонный натуралист! Но рассмеяться он тоже не успел. Ветка обломилась и кот бултыхнулся в воду. За какие-то доли секунды Джон взвесил все за и против сущностей человека и пса, применимые к данной ситуации, и бросился на спасение в собачьем обличье. Так же пробежал по стволу и прыгнул в воду, где барахтался кот. Наверное, от испуга тот не догадался поменять обличье, ведь человеку сом не опасен, что бы там не вещали деревенские предания о сомах-людоедах. Но кот не перевоплощался, вдобавок, в панике он перепутал направление и поплыл не к дереву, а от него. Как раз туда, где снова показалась большая гладкая спина. А вот коту сом очень даже опасен! Пёс быстро подплыл к нему и прокричал **:**

— Залезай на меня!

К счастью, паника и мокрые уши не помешали коту услышать пса, и он, цепляясь когтями за его мокрую спину, вскарабкался на безопасную высоту. Тёмная скользкая громадина проплыла совсем рядом с ними, и пёс с ужасом оценил размер сома **:** такой и пса, пожалуй, проглотит, не подавится. Но сом, видимо, лучше знал свои возможности, а потому покушаться на зверей-пловцов не стал. 

Пёс погрёб к берегу, вышел и, приложив значительные усилия, стряхнул со спины вцепившегося всеми когтями кота. Кот от пережитого кошмара плохо соображал и растерянно сидел на мокром песке. Поменяв облик, Джон наклонился и взял мокрого холодного кота на руки. Прижал к своей горячей груди, погладил, поцеловал в лоб. Кот дрожал. Джон отнёс его в палатку, завернул в полотенце, а поверх ещё и в свою рубашку. Конечно, ни о каком сне не могло быть и речи, но Джон улёгся в спальник и прижал дрожащего кота к себе. Кот согрелся, перестал дрожать, выпутался из кокона и перевоплотился в нагого подрагивающего Шерлока. Джон притянул его в свои успокаивающие объятия.

— Шерлок, почему ты не в человеческом виде уплывал от сома? Ведь котом он мог тебя проглотить. 

Шерлок замялся, не зная, как ответить. Такое с ним редко бывало. Выглядеть дураком ему категорически не нравилось. Но и врать Джону, спасшему его, тоже не хотелось. 

— Джон, ты видел размер этого сома? Ярда три, а то и четыре. Я, когда в воду упал, конечно, сразу подумал, что котом он меня съест, но мне показалось, что и человеком может... Поэтому я не стал перевоплощаться, пусть уж лучше он бы котом пообедал. Я ведь тебе человеком больше нужен?

Джон не стал смеяться. Хотя очень хотелось. И ещё хотелось плакать. Этот великовозрастный ребёнок никогда не повзрослеет. «Шерлок, мальчик мой, как же ты жил без меня все прежние годы? И главное **:** как ты без меня выжил?»

Джон натянул на них тёплый спальник, поцеловал Шерлока, обнял крепче, и вскорости тот уснул, сопя носом в старый шрам на его плече. Джона тоже сморило.

~

Проснулся он, когда уже рассвело, с первыми трелями лесных птиц. Ночные волнения так его измотали, что он проспал беспробудным сном всю ночь. Шерлока в палатке не было. Его майка, брюки и ботинки тоже отсутствовали. Ну, началось утро!.. Джон выглянул из палатки и... ничего толком не увидел **:** висел плотный туман. Клочковатый, шевелящийся, жутковатый... Джон прислушался, но не услышал ни шагов Шерлока, ни звука журчащей струйки... Тихонько свистнул. Ответа нет. Джон перевоплотился, на четырёх лапах вышел из палатки, сразу взял след и побежал по запаху Шерлока-человека. Хорошо, что не кота. А то этот чёрный хвостатый чёрт то и дело вляпывается в нехорошие знакомства **:** то гадкие дрозды, то злобные змеи, то вообще мега-сомы. Шерлок тоже вечно куда-то встревает, но он хотя бы может за себя постоять, ему не так страшны люди и собаки, и его, в отличии от кота, не тянет лезть на тонкие ветки, узкие карнизы и в маленькие отверстия. 

Пёс бежал, держа нос к земле, чутко прислушивался ушами, а глаза можно было хоть закрывать, всё равно ничего дальше пары ярдов видно не было. Куда по такому густому туману направился Шерлок? Погулять? Романтик несчастный. Может быть, отошёл по нужде, а потом заблудился? В таком тумане немудрено потеряться человеку, а кошачий нюх слаб и почти бесполезен в поиске следов. Ну так и незачем справлять нужду у чёрта на рогах! Ох уж эти чистоплотные кошки! Туалетная версия подтвердилась **:** свежий запах мочи. Но вот дальше след Шерлока вёл не в обратном направлении, а в глубь леса, словно он намеренно туда пошёл. 

Вдруг пёс закрутился, учуяв нечто странное. Что это? Запах Клайда?! Свежий, сегодняшний. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!.. Опять Шерлок вляпался. На свидание с маньяком попёрся, придурок самоуверенный. Если тот убивает лишь женщин, это не значит, что он погнушается детективом, раскрывшим его. Пёс уткнулся носом в землю, пытаясь понять, откуда куда шёл Клайд и пересекались ли его следы с Шерлоком. То крутясь на одном месте, то теряя след, то снова улавливая, пёс бежал по следам своего Шерлока, которые иногда расходились со следами Клайда, но шли в одном направлении. Значит, Шерлок не шёл с ним под ручку, а преследовал. Пёс прикинул, что пробежал он уже не менее полумили. Людей всё ещё не было ни слышно, ни видно. Впрочем, в таком тумане на «видно» вообще не приходилось рассчитывать. 

Наконец-то послышались голоса. Невнятное бу-бу-бу, даже неясно, с какой стороны. Туман поглощал и корёжил звук, словно вата. Больше доверяя носу, чем ушам, пёс пошёл по следу и наконец чётко услышал голос проклятого Клайда. Ему отвечал Шерлок. Живой, слава господу! Слева пахнуло бензином — наверное, недалеко находился знакомый Лэнд Ровер. Не видя собеседников, не зная их диспозицию и не рискуя вмешиваться в спокойный пока диалог, пёс предпочёл занять пост стороннего слушателя. Первый же порыв — вонзить клыки в самое уязвимое место Клайда — пёс сдержал. Если ситуация накалится — он не упустит свой шанс. 

Речь Клайда источала издёвку, от добродушного соседа, желающего угодить миссис Хадсон и её жильцам, не осталось и следа.

— ...женщины глупы и доверчивы, словно дети. А вот от вас, мистер Холмс, я не ожидал подобной наивности. Хотя, о чём это я? — Клайд противно рассмеялся. — Чем вы не женщина? Вернее, девочка, да? Так это называется у вас, гомиков? Ну, признаться, удивили вы меня вчера со своим дружком. А ведь я даже не сомневался, кто в вашей паре за мужа, а кто за жену. Мистер Ватсон, хоть и бывший военный, но он такой хозяйственный, заботливый, маленький... Вечно смотрит на вас влюблёнными глазами, суетится и разве что сопли вам не подтирает. А вы — всемирно известный детектив, зазнайка, грубиян... Высокий модный красавчик. Вывод очевиден **:** вы — за мужа, мистер Ватсон — за жену-домохозяйку. Мне очень неприятно было осознавать, что честь нашей доблестной армии пятнают подобные офицеры. Мало того, что капитан Ватсон гомосексуалист, так ещё и подставляет задницу гражданскому выскочке. Я бы вас убил уже за одно это. Но вчерашним откровением вы сбили меня с толку. Это не значит, что я вас не убью... 

При этих словах пёс насторожился и принял стойку. Клайд продолжил свою мерзкую речь **:**

— Убить вас я решил ещё вчера, когда понял, что вы догадались про мою жену. Впрочем, вы ничего не докажете и не найдёте, прошло более тридцати лет. Убить вас мне требуется не только по соображениям перестраховки, вы послужите дополнительным звеном в цепочке таинственных исчезновений женщин на озере. — Маньяк опять гаденько рассмеялся. — Очень вовремя выяснилось, что вы и есть женщина. 

Голос Шерлока прозвучал на удивление спокойно, хотя у пса уже загривок стоял дыбом от бешенства. 

— Как же так, мистер Клайд? Ведь моя пропажа нарушит ваш тонкий расчёт. Убийство ненавистной снохи придётся отложить до следующего года. Вы же блюдёте строгий порядок **:** только летом, только одна. И как вообще вы планировали заманить своего сына с женой на это озеро, если с каждым годом оно обрастает новыми страшными исчезновениями, а ваша сноха, по вашим же словам, ужасная трусиха? А-а-а... Я понял, вы нарушите установленный вами же порядок **:** после четвёртого пропавшего создастся впечатление, что в этом году на озере женщинам ничего не угрожает, сом-людоед получил свою ежегодную жертву, поэтому можно смело приезжать, располагаться с палаткой и получать свою долю адреналина ночью у костра. А уж моё громкое имя и сексуальные предпочтения, о которых вы постараетесь насплетничать, и подавно создадут озеру ореол необычайной таинственности с пошленьким флёром. Неплохо, мистер Клайд, неплохо... для гомофоба-женоненавистника. Ваша сноха знала, за кого она выходит замуж — за папенькиного сыночка-бесхребетника, но парня доброго и покладистого, хоть и небогатого. А вот она дама вполне обеспеченная, сама принимает решения, хозяйка в семье. Как же она раздражает вас. Вы представляли невесту сына этакой восточной женщиной в парандже, бессловесной служанкой в вашем доме, матерью ваших внуков... А внуков нет и нет, и вы считаете виноватой её. Конечно же, во всём всегда виноваты женщины! Но вынужден расстроить вас, я видел заключение врачей **:** ваш сын бесплоден. Вы рассчитывали, что устранив сноху, решите несколько проблем разом **:** вернули бы сына себе, получили бы вместе с ним приличное наследство, а в дальнейшем женили бы его на какой-нибудь деревенской простушке и завели внуков. Ради этого вы задумали долгосрочное преступление **:** таинственно пропадают женщины, отдыхающие на озере с мужчинами. Если ваша сноха пропадёт четвёртой или пятой по счёту, то это никак не свяжут с вашей личной заинтересованностью. Поначалу вы убивали женщин, которые находились в связи с любовниками, — очевидно, подслушивали их разговоры, чтоб убедиться в этом, — ведь изменщицы, по вашим убеждениям, не имеют права на жизнь. Но потом вы спохватились **:** ваша сноха — верная жена, и подкорректировали принцип отбора жертв. Я умираю от любопытства, очень бы хотелось посмотреть на тот ажиотаж, который неизменно наступит после моей загадочной пропажи...

Клайд с неприкрытой гадливостью перебил **:**

— Не льстите себе, мистер Холмс, плакать по вам будет только Ватсон. И не умирайте пока. Привязанным к дереву мне убивать вас нерезонно **:** тяжело тащить тело до машины. А вы хоть и девочка, но явно не лёгкая. — Видно, что Клайд смаковал сексуальную позицию Шерлока и с удовольствием напоминал ему об этом, как он считал, позорном унижении. 

Пёс понял, что Шерлок привязан к дереву и беспомощен, не стал ждать, когда маньяк предпримет следующий шаг, и молча бросился на звук мерзкого голоса. Из тумана показались ноги в знакомых охотничьих брюках и ботинках, пёс с разбега, со всей накопленной за время разговора злостью, яростно вцепился зубами в ненавистного врага. Вцепился в то самое место, о котором мечтал. Из-под вонзённых клыков сквозь камуфляжную ткань потекла кровь. Клайд заорал страшным голосом и инстинктивно попытался оттолкнуть от себя пса, но тот держался бульдожьей хваткой за его мерзкие гениталии, и, сражённый невыносимой болью, мистер маньяк потерял сознание. Пёс не сразу его отпустил, злобно рыча, потоптался на поверженном враге, пока не услышал у себя за спиной радостный смех. Шерлок, примотанный к дереву, ржал во весь свой широкий рот.

— Джон, ты вовремя, как всегда. И как всегда — вооружён и опасен. Мистеру Клайду ещё повезло, что ты не взял пистолет с собою на озеро.

Пёс перевоплотился в голого Джона и бросился развязывать пленника. Тот рассмеялся ещё пуще. 

— Джон, надо было тебе предстать из тумана прямо в таком виде, Клайд свалился бы в обморок и без членовредительства. 

Но Джону было вовсе не смешно.

— Шерлок, что за чертовщину я тут слушал? 

Шерлок резко прекратил веселье и смутился.

— М-м... Ты слышал наш разговор?

— Не весь, но мне хватило.

— Джон, да плюнь ты на этого старого дурака. Никто тебя не считает женой-домохозяйкой, и честь мундира твоя не запятнана...

Джон перебил **:**

— Меня не волнует статус домохозяйки, меня волнует, что этот урод планировал тебя убить!

Шерлок выдохнул.

— Меня всё время кто-нибудь планирует убить. Ты должен бы уже привыкнуть к этому. Возьми у него нож, зубами ты не развяжешь. 

Джон послушался, склонился над бессознательным телом Клайда, избегая смотреть на большое кровавое пятно в его паху, снял с ремня нож и перерезал верёвки, удерживающие Шерлока. Вдвоём они доволокли раненого до его машины, Джон нашёл аптечку, наложил пухлую повязку на повреждённое место и на всякий случай связал ему руки. 

Туман постепенно рассеивался, они уложили очнувшегося стонущего Клайда на заднее сидение машины и повезли его в больницу. Перед отъездом Джон порылся в багажнике Лэнд Ровера, нашёл запасную охотничью одежду и с омерзением облачился. Всё было велико, ботинки тоже, но ехать голым за рулём и босыми ногами давить на педали Джон мог бы только в самом безвыходном положении. Шерлок смеялся и отговаривал одеваться. Джон шикнул на него.

— Шерлок, прекрати этот балаган! Ты ещё не покаялся и не рассказал, как Клайд умудрился подманить тебя. 

Шерлок убавил градус веселья, но серьёзным не стал. Джон его понимал **:** за всё время пребывания в деревне это было его единственное настоящее Дело, к тому же такое увлекательное, ведь не каждый раз его приматывает к дереву убийца. Шерлок рассказал **:**

— Я вышел из палатки отлить и услышал вдалеке женский крик **:** короткий и глухой. Я пошёл на него. Крик повторился, уже чуть ближе. А потом я получил удар по голове и очнулся привязанным к дереву. Клайд — опытный охотник, я даже не услышал его шагов. И в тумане он ориентируется прекрасно. 

Джон остановил машину на обочине.

— Что ты сразу не сказал про голову? Дай посмотрю.

— Да там просто шишка, ничего серьёзного. Джон... ты слышал наш разговор с Клайдом... Ты сильно расстроился из-за того, что он сказал про тебя и меня?.. Ну, что ты жена, а я муж... 

С заднего сидения раздался стон. Джон скрипнул зубами. 

— Да мне глубоко плевать на этого сволочного гада и на то, что он там себе представляет, когда дрочит. Отныне ему незачем дрочить. В тюрьме даже его старая задница не будет пользоваться спросом. Шерлок, да с чего ты вообще взял, что я расстраиваюсь по поводу слухов и домыслов? Клайд далеко не единственный, кто считает меня за пассива в нашей паре. Почти все, кто знает о нас, так думают. И что? Мы с тобой три года вместе, а ты только сегодня об этом узнал?

Шерлок выглядел огорошенным.

— Джон, ты врёшь. Не могут же люди быть _настолько_ идиотами. Разве не видно, кто из нас кто?

— Нет, Шерлок. Идиотам не видно. И, в конце концов, ты же выше ростом. А все активы обязаны быть выше, — Джон рассмеялся. — Шерлок, а где та женщина, что кричала? 

Шерлок не услышал вопроса. Он переваривал новую информацию. Действительно, за три года их отношений он никогда не задумывался, что говорят и думают про них люди. Ему это было не важно и не интересно. Ему важно только то, что думает про него Джон. 

Тот тронул его за плечо и повторил вопрос **:**

— Где женщина, которая кричала?

Шерлок очнулся и мотнул головой.

— Не было никакой женщины. Он включал записанный голос.

Джон по-шерлоковски закатил глаза.

— И ты повёлся на это? Никогда не поверю.

— Я сам не верю. Но в тумане звучало очень правдоподобно. Не смей никому рассказывать об этом! И не смей писать в блоге. — Шерлок пристыженно отвернулся.

Джон вывел машину на дорогу. Туман ещё не рассеялся окончательно, местами держась плотными сгустками, поэтому Джон вёл медленно и осторожно. Вдруг Шерлок произнёс **:**

— Знаешь, как он подманивал остальных женщин? На звук мяуканья котёнка. 

Джон даже дёрнул руль от столь вопиющего цинизма. Нет, надо было отгрызть гнусному Клайду всё хозяйство под корень.

~

Сдав маньяка в заботливые руки полиции и крепкие руки врачей, они долго давали объяснения в местном полицейском участке. Для маленького провинциального городка поимка серийного убийцы было делом сверхсенсационным. Правда, в этой глухомани имя Шерлока Холмса было малоизвестно. Учитывая, что документов они при себе не имели, приехали на чужой машине и привезли раненого человека, от ареста их спас только звонок из Скотланд-Ярда. 

Без зазрения совести воспользовавшись машиной Клайда ещё раз, они снова поехали на озеро. Джон вздыхал **:** хотелось бы задержаться на озере подольше, но они ехали всего лишь забрать вещи. 

Первым делом Джон переоделся в свою родную одежду. Свернув палатку и сложив рюкзаки, они приготовились покинуть гостеприимную поляну, как Джон вспомнил про рыбу в садке. Представив, как будет возмущаться миссис Хадсон рыбьей чешуе, поблёскивающей по всей её идеальной кухоньке, он выпустил рыбу в озеро. Они обязательно приедут на это озеро ещё не единожды, ещё наловят рыбы и запекут в углях. Ведь Шерлоку очень понравилась запечённая рыба. А Джон всегда старался помнить, что нравится Шерлоку, и радовать его этим. 

Когда ехали обратно, Джон спросил **:**

— Так куда Клайд прятал тела убитых женщин? Неужели сомов подкармливал? 

Шерлок кивнул.

— Он пока не сказал об этом, но думаю, что да. Не удивлюсь, если полиция обнаружит у него акваланг и выяснится, что он опытный дайвер. Он сам сказал, что у озера сложный рельеф дна с глубокими впадинами и щелями. Наверное, там он и хоронил своих жертв. А водолазы, которые искали пропавших женщин, не шерстили всё озеро досконально. Но вообще-то он мог и на суше прятать тела. Он же старый охотник, знает все леса в округе. Мог вывезти в машине и закопать в неприметном месте. Но пусть это полиция выясняет, я и так им серийного убийцу принёс на блюдечке. 

Шерлок замолчал, потом добавил **:**

— Правда, слегка покусанного бешеной собакой. 

Они облегчённо и весело рассмеялись.

~

*******

_Два месяца спустя на Бейкер-стрит._

~

— Шерлок, ты видел это?! — Джон, запыхавшись, влетел в гостиную. 

Шерлок лежал на диване и скучал. При виде взмыленного Джона съехидничал **:**

— Джон, ты так бурно дышишь, будто весь путь с работы бежал бегом. Я прав?

— Нет, не прав! Я в метро...

— ...впереди поезда бежал? — продолжал издеваться Шерлок. 

Джон психанул **:**

— Шерлок! Да ты хоть знаешь, что случилось?! Почему у тебя телефон выключен? Мне уже пятнадцать звонков было, и чёрт знает сколько сообщений пришло от друзей и знакомых! Наше видео в интернет попало! Кошмар! 

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Ну и с чего истерика? Мы в интернете вообще частые гости. Что там на сей раз?

Излишне спокойный голос Шерлока зародил у Джона подозрения. Он подошёл к ноутбуку, что-то поискал, нашёл. Поставил ноутбук Шерлоку на грудь.

— Любуйся! Одна минута пятьдесят секунд порнографии. 

На экране крутился видео-ролик плохого качества, снятый на телефон. Оператор снимал из кустов, судя по тому, что в кадр попадали листья и травинки. Шерлок комментировал видео вслух **:**

— Пора снова вводить повешение. Вертикальная съёмка должна сурово наказываться. Этот оператор ещё и наркоман, у него руки трясутся. Сюжет избит и тривиален **:** парочка на пикнике занимается сексом. Тоска и скука, никакой фантазии. Этот верхний хоть бы бутылку задействовал, зрители любят такое. Две смены поз всего **:** коленно-локтевая и миссионерская. Убогость. Надо бы им что-нибудь поинтереснее придумать. Звук отвратительный, стоны слабые, в настоящем порно должны стонать громко и много. О, член у верхнего какой солидный. Оператор хоть и наркоман, но взял правильный ракурс **:** проникновение видно, как на ладони, да ещё и крупным планом. У нижнего задница неплохая. Да и вообще он весь неплох. И верхний тоже вполне подтянут и накачан. Сперма течёт неестественно. Ну что это? Две капли. В настоящем порно льются молочные реки. Э-э, что, всё? Так мало? Минета явно не хватает...

Джон забрал ноутбук у Шерлока. 

— Минута пятьдесят всего! Минет был. Потом. Не знаю, почему ты не догадался смонтировать. Кто снимал? Твои наркоманы-осведомители? А я весь уик-энд удивлялся **:** какого лешего Шерлок уговорил меня поехать на пикник?.. Шерлок, милый, ну ответь **:** зачем ты это выложил? Тебе скучно было? Действительно, после такого будет очень весело. Меня уже все поздравляют. Спрашивают параметры **:** длину, объём, обхват, диаметр, радиус, вес. Не верят. Говорят **:** как же так, а мы думали, что у вас с Холмсом всё наоборот...

Шерлок встал с дивана, дёрнул на плечо съехавший рукав шёлкового халата, прошествовал мимо Джона, одарив его торжествующим взглядом, и мстительно изрёк **:**

— С идиотами надо бороться их же идиотскими методами. Если мозгами не понимают, то пусть тупо смотрят глазами. 

Шерлок ушёл на кухню, распахнул холодильник, взял контейнер с подопытными глазными яблоками, открыл его и улыбнулся. Эксперимент проходил удачно, введённый препарат менял цвет радужки. Шерлок наставительно сказал смотрящим на него глазам **:**

— Никто не смеет унижать Джона. Моего Джона.

Из гостиной крикнули **:**

— Шерлок, ты мне что-то сказал?

— Да! Сделай чай, я хочу ужинать, и ты холодильник давно не мыл!

~


	6. Яблочный уик-энд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава большая, 16 страниц.

~

Ранние осенние сумерки опускались на город, зажигались уличные фонари и вывески магазинов, люди спешили кто домой, кто на пятничные вечерние развлечения. Джон любил это время года **:** под ногами шуршала опавшая листва, девушки обувались в красивые сапоги на каблуках, дома всегда можно растопить камин и неизменно ждёт вкуснейшая выпечка с дарами сада миссис Хадсон... 

Джон шёл с работы и размышлял, каким же образом ему уговорить Шерлока поехать на выходные в деревню. То, что их домовладелице требуется помощь в осенних садовых работах, для Шерлока отнюдь не являлось поводом оторваться от дивана. Джон представил его поднятые к потолку глаза и язвительно-гневную реакцию **:** «В университете я обучался химии, а не на кафедре грушеведенья, вареньеварения и кустоподрезания! Отстань от меня, Джон! Поезжай один и помогай миссис Хадсон собирать яблоки. У вас с ней на пару так хорошо получается щебетать о цветочках-ягодках. А я тут помру с голоду без тебя. Поезжай, эгоист». Джон так ясно представил этот разговор, что аж ругнулся вслух. Встречный прохожий буркнул что-то в ответ. Выходные у Джона получались чуть длиннее обычных календарных — он заработал себе лишний день отгула и хотел бы провести эти погожие осенние деньки на природе, а не в шумном пыльном Лондоне. Телефонный звонок миссис Хадсон с настойчивой просьбой пришёлся как нельзя более кстати **:** она заказала в питомнике саженцы яблонь и ещё каких-то декоративных растений, и ей требовалась помощь в их посадке. Джон даже не стал спрашивать, почему бы ей для этого дела не нанять специалистов, потому что, во-первых, она отговорится тем, что не доверит посадку никому, кроме её любимых мальчиков **;** во-вторых, она намекнёт, что нанятым работникам нужно будет заплатить (а откуда деньги у вдовы наркобарона?). Ну и наверняка она ещё скажет что-нибудь вроде **:** «Не хочу, чтоб чужие люди топтались у меня в саду». Хм, вот это как раз понятно **:** теплица-то с коноплёй никуда не делась. И ко всему этому в довесок она заботливо произнесёт **:** «Вот бы пёсик с котиком порезвились на лужайке... А то всё сидите дома, линяете на мебель...». Джон вздохнул **:** порезвиться хотелось, да. Протрясти шубу перед зимним хранением. Осталось дело за малым, — в смысле, за большим и капризным, — уговорить Шерлока. Никаких интересных расследований на данный момент у него не было **;** громкое дело об убийстве консула Шерлок раскрыл, как всегда, блестяще и уже неделю почивал на лаврах и скучал. Именно поэтому Джон всё-таки понадеялся переместить любимого умника с увядших лавров на хрустящие жёлто-багряные листья под клёном. 

Джон заготовил целую речь, в которой призывал к совести Шерлока, но она не понадобилась. Дома его встретил взбудораженный кот, мечущийся по каминной полке. Кот спрыгнул на ковёр и перевоплотился в не менее взвинченного Шерлока.

— Джон, помнишь ту медную монетку, что ты откопал в саду у миссис Хадсон? Я совсем забыл про неё, но сегодня изучал нумизматическую ценность древних монет в связи с делом о похищении одной коллекции... Ну, не важно, дело скучное. Я выяснил, что зá монету мы откопали! Это медный семис рубежа III и IV веков нашей эры эпохи правления императора Максимиана. Сегодня его примерная стоимость около пятисот фунтов! Джон, я изучил статистику нахождения римских монет на территории Великобритании и узнал, что, вопреки распространённому мнению, древние монеты находились по одной довольно редко. Как правило, их находили разом по несколько штук, а то и сотнями, и даже тысячами. Например, в прошлом году в графстве Девон один кладоискатель с помощью металлодетектора нашёл клад из двадцати двух тысяч медных монет! Конечно, их ценность в поштучном пересчёте невелика, но в целом клад оценён примерно в сто тысяч фунтов. А ведь тот искатель поначалу нашёл лишь две монетки, находящиеся неглубоко, и только потом принялся копать дальше. А что, если найденный нами семис тоже часть клада? Ты ведь глубже не стал копать, — добавил Шерлок с укоризной. 

Джон возблагодарил Небеса за посланную в кудрявую голову новую увлекательную идею, мысленно взмолившись, чтоб Шерлок не перерыл весь участок миссис Хадсон в поисках клада. Представив рвы и кучи земли на месте прекрасных лужаек, цветников и дорожек, Джон ужаснулся. Энергия Шерлока не знала границ, когда он был увлечён захватывающими изысканиями, а полное наплевательство на «мелочные чувства собственника» порой граничили с вандализмом. Шерлок словно прочёл его страхи и снисходительно утешил:

— Думаю, внешний вид сада миссис Хадсон не особо пострадает. Майкрофт обещал снабдить меня самым современным металлоискателем, его скоро должны привезти. — Шерлок чуть не пританцовывал от нетерпения. — Джон, когда последний поезд?..

Ватсон строго урезонил неугомонного кладоискателя **:**

— Какой смысл ехать ночью, если искать нужно всё равно при свете дня. Утром и поедем. Тем более, миссис Хадсон ожидает нас именно утром. 

Шерлок поднял бровь.

— Она нас уже ждёт? Она телепат? 

— Нет, она саженцы яблонь купила, ждёт тебя с лопатой. 

Шерлок фыркнул и, услышав стук в дверь, сам побежал открывать. 

Джон снял куртку и стоял перед распахнутым холодильником, прикидывая, что приготовить на ужин. Панированные пальцы?.. или шикануть и сделать соте из почки алкоголика? Шерлок принёс на кухню длинную коробку и, водрузив её на стол, принялся распаковывать. Джон закрыл холодильник и заказал еду по телефону. 

Ужинал он в одиночестве, сидя на диване, и смотрел, как Шерлок играет с новой игрушкой. Вспомнил миноискатели времён своей службы, но особо углубляться в воспоминания не стал. Уходя в спальню, подумал, что сегодня они будут спать втроём — металлодетектор посередине. Но наигравшийся Шерлок оставил забаву до утра и наконец влез под одеяло к задремавшему Джону. Прижавшись нагим телом, он упёрся в его бедро возбуждённым членом. Зашептал **:**

— Джон, ты спи... Только палец в меня всунь... Я сам справлюсь... 

Шерлок повернулся к нему спиной, взял его за руку и подвёл кистью к своим ягодицам. Опытные пальцы Джона сами нашли смазанное отверстие, средний палец проник внутрь и принялся медленно ласкать горячее упругое нутро. Шерлок удовлетворённо заурчал, двинул бёдрами, насаживаясь глубже, и стал совершать плавные движения, трахая себя Джоновым пальцем. Наивно было полагать, что Джон так и продолжит спокойно спать рядом с постанывающим Шерлоком, елозящим по простыне и самоудовлетворяющимся с его помощью. Сердце забилось сильнее, кровь хлынула в пах, сон как рукой сняло. Хотелось откинуть одеяло, схватить Шерлока за бёдра, задрать его задницу себе под нос и впиться губами в жаждущий анус... Зацеловать, вылизать, затрахать языком... Но Джон мужественно сдержался и продолжил изображать спящего. Он знал, что Шерлоку нравится заниматься любовью с ним сонным. Мягким, податливым... с твёрдым упрямым членом.

~

По первости, когда они только познавали друг друга, отдаваясь сексу денно и нощно, было дело, Джон заподозрил Шерлока в нехорошем. Тот нередко домогался его бессознательного, сморённого сном тела, то просто лаская во всех местах, то увлечённо делая минет, а то и пытаясь надеваться на член. Джон хоть и имел немалый опыт любовных отношений с женщинами, особым разнообразием в сексе избалован не был. Весь его интим-ассортимент различался лишь по внешности партнёрш, по цветам их волос да размерам грудей. А, ну да, какая-то хорошо сосала, другая шустро скакала, третья давала в зад... Вот, в общем-то, и всё. Но вот чтоб подруга по постели, не разбудив, трахалась его членом... Джон и представить такое не мог. Нет, врёт, мог. И очень даже представлял. Но никто из его дам не воплощал этого в жизнь, увы. А ещё мечталось самому овладевать спящей любовницей. Входить в её расслабленное безвольное тело, не спеша и осторожно любить, наслаждаясь запретностью действа, молча и тихо испытать оргазм, оставить в ней семя и снова улечься рядом спать. М-да... Джон однозначно считал себя извращенцем. 

Каково же было его изумление, когда все его непотребные фантазии (да-да, все, не только эти) начали исполняться. Его первая связь с мужчиной — и, как надеялся Джон, единственная и навсегда — перевернула жизнь с ног на голову. А потом с головы на четвереньки. С четверенек в позу «ложек», с «ложек» на «скачки вдвоём», со «скачек» в «кошку на дереве», и так до бесконечности. По прошествии трёх лет Шерлок всё ещё находил новые сексуальные позы и экспериментировал с дислокациями, и казалось, его причудам не будет конца. Но самые любимые позиции они уже давно распробовали, и секс со «спящим» входил в золотую двадцатку предпочтений. А ведь поначалу Джон усомнился в Шерлоке **:** нормально ли это? Не является ли его сомнофилия... м-м, страшно сказать... формой некрофилии? Ведь Шерлок не скрывал своей страсти к анатомическим исследованиям, хотя ни в коей мере не имел отношения к медицине. А уж его регулярное времяпрепровождение в морге и проведение подобных опытов дома, не говоря про дикие выходки с хранением человеческих частей в холодильнике, точно не назовёшь нормальными. Вдруг этот эпатажный учёный, досидевший в девственниках чуть не до тридцатилетия, некрофил? Но больше всего Джона ужасала мысль, что его чувства к Шерлоку настолько сильны, что он готов простить ему даже сексуальные девиации. Подумаешь, некрофилия... Ведь они оба с Шерлоком ещё и садисты. Однажды Джон с интересом наблюдал, как кот играл с пойманной в их квартире мышью **:** полупридушенную, он её отпускал, снова ловил, подкидывал, гонял лапой по полу, а та попискивала и тщетно пыталась убежать... Кот даже не стал её есть, так и оставил замученную на ковре и, перевоплотившись в возбуждённого Шерлока, набросился на Джона. Занимаясь яростным сексом на ковре рядом с недобитой жертвой, за кудри оттягивая голову Шерлока назад и выгибая его до хруста в позвоночнике, Джон познавал прелести садистских удовольствий.

~

Удовлетворившись Джоновым пальцем сзади и своей рукой спереди, утолённый Шерлок вытянулся на постели. Джон продолжал «спать», ожидая, когда тот понежится после оргазма и уделит внимание его эрекции, подпирающей одеяло наподобие шеста в палатке. Каким бы порою невыносимым Шерлок не представлялся в повседневной жизни, в сексе он оказался вполне внимательным и обходительным любовником. Джон заслуженно считал лично своей заслугой его воспитание в этой сфере. 

Блаженствующий Шерлок вспомнил про Джона, нырнул с головой под одеяло, и вскоре оттуда послышались влажные причмокивания. Джон сжал зубы, чтобы не стонать в голос. Ради невинных капризов Шерлока приходилось терпеть и подыгрывать. Раз спит — значит, спит. Ласковые губы и виртуозный язык умело доставили наслаждение, напоследок заботливо вылизав опустошённый член. Лохматый Шерлок вылез из-под одеяла, тронул Джона за плечо и шепнул **:**

— Джон, ты спишь? 

Тот в ответ согласно храпнул. 

— Ну спи, спи... Я в душ. 

Шерлок ушёл мыться, а Джон расслабленно развалился на кровати. Какой же Шерлок забавный и милый. Ласковый царапистый котёнок, играющий со шнурками его ботинок. Любимый... Шёл уже четвёртый год, как Джон хронически ощущал себя влюбившимся впервые. Словно все его отношения до Шерлока — порой казавшиеся даже любовью — были лишь репетицией перед настоящими чувствами. А в подлинности и крепости своих чувств Джон не сомневался ничуть. Сколько бы раз на дню Шерлок не проверял их на прочность. 

Счастливый Джон обнял подушку и, слушая монотонный шум воды в ванной, стал засыпать. В туманном воспоминании всплыл такой же звук, Шерлок так же мылся, а он, сидя на кухне и сжав кулаки, ждал его выхода из ванной. Это было тогда, три года назад, после позорного пробуждения... Шерлок сидит на его подушке... смотрит на его торчащий член... Ох, как же стыдно... и смешно... Царапанный собачий нос, шипящая перекись...

~

*******

_Не доверяя обработке перекисью, пёс облизал свой поцарапанный нос целебной собачьей слюной и направился в ванную комнату. Переступив её порог, пёс перевоплотился в голого Джона и закрыл за собою дверь на защёлку. По привычке. Привычку ему привил Шерлок. Не единожды случалось, как тот вламывался в ванную, несмотря, вернее не слыша, что она была занята вторым квартирантом. Очевидно, Шерлок считал, что раз ванная находится на одном этаже с его спальней, да ещё и в непосредственной близости от неё, то эта комната тоже его. Впрочем, как и кухня, и гостиная, и диван, и стол, и... как всё. Только одно кресло, обитое красно-сизым гобеленом, приземистое и округлое, неоспоримо принадлежало Джону. В нём даже кот не спал. Кот спал на кожаном кресле Шерлока. О Джоново кресло он точил когти._

_Привычка закрывать туалетную дверь на замок выработалась у Джона не сразу. Первый раз Шерлок открыл дверь, когда Джон чистил зубы. Шерлок недовольно буркнул и закрыл дверь обратно. Второй раз — когда Джон принимал душ, задёрнувшись полупрозрачной шторой. Шерлок прошёл, взял что-то в настенном шкафчике и молча ушёл. В третий раз Шерлок проявил вопиющее нахальство, распахнув дверь ванной в тот момент, когда Джон стоял над унитазом с расстёгнутыми брюками и справлял малую нужду. «Джон, поторопись! Мы опаздываем!», — сердито проговорил Шерлок, ничуть не смущаясь. Путём нехитрых вычислений Джон понял, что в следующий раз Шерлок застанет его сидящим на унитазе с газетой, а то и вообще дрочащим под душем, и завёл себе правило **:** закрывать дверь в ванную всегда. _

~

_Джон смыл под душем сперму со своего живота и бёдер, плеснул ароматного геля на губку и не торопясь помылся. Смущение, испытанное перед Шерлоком несколько минут назад, смывалось вместе с пеной. Джон вспоминал его ошарашенное лицо и довольно улыбался. Да, пусть теперь Шерлок знает, чьё имя говорит Джон во сне, кто ему снится, кого он хочет. Раз Шерлок не понимает намёков, сказанных языком, пусть решает, что делать с наглядным подтверждением чувств в свой адрес. Языку тела Шерлок доверял больше, чем словам, — Джон уже это знал. Нынешнее неожиданное разоблачение, конечно, выглядело позорно. Не так Джон мечтал открыться Шерлоку. Но разве с Шерлоком может быть что-то предсказуемо. За четыре месяца совместного проживания, дружбы и расследований Джон уже научился не строить планов на вечер, на утро, на завтра, на пять минут вперёд — всё равно Шерлок их нарушит. Сломает, сомнёт, отбросит скучные Джоновы планы, заменив их погоней, экспериментом, риском, адреналином, удовольствием, восхищением... И, не замечая бури, творящейся внутри Джона, Шерлок погрузится в свои Чертоги, мысли, идеи, выпьет поданный чай и уйдёт в свою спальню, даже не пожелав спокойной ночи. Джон вздыхал и продолжал строить свои обывательские мелкие планы хотя бы на сутки вперёд, и расстраивался, если всё шло по задуманному._

__

_Джон выключил душ, обтёрся полотенцем и надел свой банный халат. Перед запотевшим зеркалом расчесал мокрые волосы и принялся чистить зубы. Размышлял **:** бриться или нет? И ещё подумал **:** когда же дозреет Шерлок до близких отношений, и не надо ли его хорошенько потрясти, словно спелую яблоню?_

_То, что Шерлок уже созрел, Джон ну никак не ожидал. Настойчивый стук в дверь ванной и требовательный голос **:** «Джон! Ты скоро? Мне срочно нужно!» заставили Джона поторопиться с чисткой зубов, выплюнуть зубную пасту и плюнуть на бритьё. Он открыл дверь нетерпеливому Шерлоку, тот шмыгнул внутрь, сказав странное **:** «Пей кофе и никуда не уходи». Хм, да куда Джон уйдёт? У него сегодня выходной, и Шерлок это тоже знает. Джон послушно налил горячий кофе из кофеварки, сел за стол, сдвинув в сторону открытый ноутбук и упаковку каких-то таблеток, и с удовольствием сделал глоток ароматного кофе. Прекрасно... Взгляд упал на блистер с таблетками. Слабительное. Странно. Джон никогда не замечал за Шерлоком каких-либо неполадок с пищеварением, да и со здоровьем вообще. А-а-а, наверное, таблетки забыла миссис Хадсон. Джон снова отхлебнул прекрасного кофе. Повернул ноутбук к себе экраном, думая отвлечься от утреннего конфуза новостями. На экране оказалась открыта статья с недвусмысленным названием **:** «Анальный секс. Подготовка к половому акту». Джон проморгался, думая, что мерещится. Остальные вкладки также вызвали подозрение, что блистер от слабительного и нетерпение Шерлока тесно взаимосвязаны. Вкладки именовались **:** «Большой размер пениса. Проблемы. Как их избежать», «Когда необходим презерватив при анальном сексе», «Лубрикант на водной основе **:** плюсы и минусы». Обалдевший Джон задумался, что означает эта наглая провокация, и сделал слишком большой глоток кофе. Поперхнулся, прокашлялся, в мозгах прояснилось. Прислушался **:** в ванной лилась вода, Шерлок мылся. Боясь поверить своим подозрениям и ещё больше боясь им не поверить, Джон допил кофе, ощутил бьющееся сердце у себя в горле, сжал подрагивающие пальцы в кулаки и мужественно дождался выхода Шерлока из ванной._

_Обычно Шерлок плескался под душем долго, напрочь игнорируя жалобы миссис Хадсон на большие счета за воду. А потом ещё он часто сушил свою роскошную шевелюру феном — его звук был слышен из-за двери. Наверняка после душа Шерлок также ухаживал и за своими руками-ногами, маникюр-педикюр, все дела... В смысле, Джон ни разу не заставал Шерлока с пилкой, но зная его кошачью страсть к вылизыванию собственной шкурки и обиходу когтей, вполне это допускал. Но скорее всего, Шерлок успевал между расследованиями посещать мастера-маникюриста, чтоб потом сверкать своими полированными пятками перед носом Джона. В этот раз Шерлок уложился с принятием душа минут в пятнадцать. Дверь открылась, и стала понятна причина быстрой помывки **:** кудрявая голова была сухая, лишь кое-где в завитках поблёскивали случайные капельки воды. В принципе, по поведению Шерлока всё сразу стало ясно **:** он тоже нервничал. Запахивая свой шёлковый синий халат на голом влажном теле, Шерлок приблизился к сидящему у стола напряжённому Джону. Переминаясь босыми ногами на полу, он косил свои раскосые глаза, избегая смотреть прямо, и покусывал нижнюю полную губу. От созерцания сей длинноногой трепетной лани Джон почувствовал себя вовсе не царём зверей, как предполагала ситуация, а каким-то подлым шакалом. Нужно было помочь мнущемуся Шерлоку. Джон хлебнул из пустой кружки кофе, прочистил горло, собрал разлетевшиеся мысли в голову и мягко спросил **:**_

_— Шерлок, что всё это значит? — Он кивнул на ноутбук и таблетки. — Если это у тебя юмор такой, то мне не смешно._

_Шерлок недоумённо вскинулся._

_— Юмор? Причём здесь смех? Я что, клоун?_

_Джон улыбнулся._

_— Временами бываешь. Тогда скажи мне, с какой целью ты столь экстренно изучал эти сайты? И, как я понимаю, почистил кишечник. Шерлок, или я полный идиот, или ты подготовился к сексу._

_Казалось, Шерлок еле сдержал облегчённый выдох. Он тоже улыбнулся._

_— Джон, это тот редкий случай, когда ты не идиот. Да, я провёл трёхкратное клизмирование, потому что это необходимо для беспрепятственного вхождения эрегированного полового члена в прямую кишку и для комфортного проведения полового акта. Что не так? — Не получив мгновенного ответа и видя идиотское выражение лица Джона, Шерлок торопливо добавил **:** — Да, знаю, нужно ещё смазать и растянуть сфинктер, но я не успел прочесть инструкцию. И со смазкой проблема... — Он достал из кармана халата флакон с прозрачной вязкой жидкостью. — По идее, это средство для блеска волос почти идентично по составу и свойствам лубриканту. Или у тебя в спальне есть обычная смазка? Не всё же время ты занимаешься самоудовлетворением в ванной, переводя гель для душа._

_Джон замычал. Закрыл лицо ладонями. Он хотел проснуться. Нет, этот разговор не может происходить в реальной жизни, это бред собачий! Точнее, кошачий._

_Шерлок безвольно опустил руки и растерянно спросил **:**_

_— Что?_

_Джон поднял изнурённое лицо и хотел было разразиться гневной тирадой о вопиюще ненормальном поведении Шерлока, но наткнулся на его ожидающий испуганный взгляд, и гнев бесследно испарился. Вместо заносчивого самоуверенного умника, лощённого красавца и непревзойдённого грубияна перед ним стоял робкий смущённый мальчишка, осмелившийся сунуться в мир взрослых отношений. За четыре месяца Джон успел узнать Шерлока достаточно хорошо и убедился, что тот категорически сторонится не только сердечных привязанностей, но даже простых доверительных отношений. Джон чувствовал расположение Шерлока лишь к нему, своему соседу, помощнику, блогеру, другу... И он бы вовсе не удивился, узнав, что двадцатидевятилетний Шерлок всё ещё девственник, — настолько казалось, что его характер не приемлет сантиментов, а тело порой не нуждается в самом необходимом. Джон сглотнул остатки досады и задал законный вопрос **:**_

_— Шерлок, почему сейчас? Что такого произошло, что ты сломя голову хочешь секса со мной? Ты увидел мой член и сразу зауважал меня?_

_Шерлок моргнул, хлопнул губами и нахмурил брови._

_— Зауважал? За размер пениса? Плохого же ты мнения обо мне. Да и о себе тоже. Просто лишь сегодня я понял, почему раньше ты боялся сделать решительный шаг и предложить мне сексуальную связь. То, что ты испытываешь интерес к моему телу, я давно догадался, но никак не мог понять, почему ты мнёшься и не говоришь напрямую, что хочешь со мной переспать. Оказывается, всё дело в размере твоего полового органа. М-м... не скажу, что я видел много эрегированных пенисов, но соответствующую статистику я помню. Ты явно входишь во вторую группу мужчин, размер пенисов которых..._

_Джон, заворожённо слушающий продолжение кошачьего бреда, торопливо перебил **:**_

_— Я знаю свои размеры! Шерлок, ты решил, что я жажду твоего тела, но, обуреваемый страхом порвать тебе зад своим конским членом, не предлагаю трахнуться? Ты так думал?_

_Шерлок неуверенно кивнул. Джон несдержанно рассмеялся._

_— Шерлок, какой же ты идиот! Наконец-то и я тебе могу уверенно сказать об этом! Ты не понимал всех тех намёков, знаков, жестов, что я тебе оказывал последние месяцы? Ты бы понял лишь сказанное в лоб **:** «Шерлок, я хочу тебе вставить по самые яйца, подставляй зад»? Люди так не делают! Люди заигрывают, ухаживают, ходят на свидания, целуются... И лишь потом добираются до постели. Сразу трахаются лишь с проститутками за деньги. Боже, почему я объясняю тебе это?_

_Выражение лица Шерлока, которого не просто обозвали, но и выставили идиотом, из обиженно-робкого превратилось в холодно-отстранённое, и только мгновенная реакция не позволила Джону упустить кота, стремглав бросившего мимо него в гостиную. Он схватил кота поперёк длинного тела, поднял на руки и крепко прижал к груди, обнажившейся под распахнутым халатом. Ожидая яростного сопротивления, он лишь зажмурил глаза, опасаясь диких когтей. Но кот смиренно подался в объятия и притих в руках. Джон поцеловал его между ушей и, ласково шепча **:** «Красивый котик... любимый котик», понёс его в спальню Шерлока._

_Постель оказалась заправлена, ведь Шерлок этой ночью спал на Джоновой подушке. Джон, удерживая кота одной рукой, сдёрнул покрывало с кровати и положил насторожившегося кота на одеяло. Погладил шёлковую чёрную спинку и попросил **:**_

_— Шерлок, перевоплощайся._

_Кот презрительно дёрнул ухом и ударил хвостом по постели, вперив голубые глаза в Джона. Прищуренный взгляд красноречиво говорил **:** «А если нет, то что? Силой заставишь перевоплотиться?». Джон сел на кровать, поглубже запахнул халат, дабы не смущать кота своей наготой, и, не смотря в его сторону, тихо заговорил **:**_

_— Шерлок, я хочу тебя, да. Ты, как всегда, умело читаешь людей. Где уж мне скрывать от тебя свои мысли и чувства... Ведь наоборот, я хотел, чтоб ты знал о моём интересе к тебе... К тебе, а не к твоему телу, как ты изволил выразиться. Ты считаешь, что мне нужно было действовать более смело и открыто, но... Я не видел от тебя ответных благосклонных сигналов... И я не понимал **:** интересен ли я тебе в качестве кого-то более близкого, чем сосед по квартире и помощник в расследованиях, или же тебе вообще не нужны любовные отношения, тем более с мужчиной... тем более со мной... Ты такой умный, талантливый, красивый... Я любуюсь тобою буквально с первого мига, как увидел... Я восхищаюсь тобою, я люблю тебя..._

_Джон почувствовал за спиной дыхание — отнюдь не кошачье — и медленно обернулся. Шерлок сидел на постели в съехавшем с плеч халате, нервными пальцами комкал тяжёлый синий шёлк меж раскинутых ног, смотрел в никуда и часто махал ресницами, усваивая услышанное. Усвоил он пока не всё, но главное понял правильно. Поднял задумчивые глаза, сделал осмысленную настройку взгляда и настойчиво, словно избалованный ребёнок, произнёс **:**_

_— Но в общем я же угадал твоё желание? Всё-таки я прав. Ты хочешь секса со мной. Нюансы не имеют значения **:** поцелуи, свидания... Какие свидания, если мы живём вместе? Никчемные традиции, призванные занимать время досужих глупцов._

_Шерлок фыркнул и решительно выпростал руки из рукавов. Халат полностью съехал, оголяя его, и любопытный взгляд Джона невольно устремился к доселе невиданным частям Шерлока. Не успев как следует рассмотреть фронтальный вид желанного тела, Джон тут же получил полный обзор заднего фасада. Шерлок перевернулся лицом вниз, нескромно оттопырил зад и издевательски сказал своей подушке **:**_

_— Впрочем, я могу подождать, пока правильный Джон сделает всё по правилам. Выведет меня в театр и кино, одарит цветами, приготовит ужин и подаст его при свечах... Потом наберётся храбрости поцеловать, через полгода затащит в постель... — Повернувшись к обалдевшему Джону, придуривающийся Шерлок высоко поднял свои выразительные брови и воскликнул **:** — Джон, я хочу бычий язык с цикорием в «Сент-Джон», забронируй столик, а билеты в Альберт-холл закажи на что-нибудь классическое. Надеюсь, от твоей зарплаты останется ещё на букет фиалок. И да! Не забудь посы́пать постель лепестками роз, это так мило. Иди, выполняй! — Шерлок вильнул ягодицами в сторону двери._

_Как Джону ни мечталось отвесить хорошую оплеуху вздорной округлой заднице, но ещё больше хотелось её схватить, сжать ладонями, зацеловать, развести полушария, добраться до вожделенного входа и заполнить его собою... Но так сразу сдаваться своим прихотям не было заведено в правилах правильного Джона. Он встал с кровати, демонстративно затянул пояс своего банного халата и кратко приказал **:**_

_— Лежи здесь, никуда не уходи. — И, чеканя шаг босыми ногами, вышел из спальни._

_Не будучи уверенным, что вредный Шерлок послушается приказа, Джон бегом взлетел по лестнице в свою комнату, схватил лубрикант и в том же темпе вернулся обратно **:** бегом с лестницы и маршем в спальню. Шерлок всё так же лежал задом кверху, не изъявляя желания покинуть поле предстоящего боя. Джон кинул тюбик на одеяло рядом с ним. Усмехнулся **:**_

_— А то вдруг эти твои причёсочные примочки усохнут или слипнутся в самый неподходящий момент. Вот это средство проверенное._

_Шерлок взял тюбик в руки, понюхал содержимое и посмотрел на Джона._

_— Мне самому надо себя подготовить?_

_Их взгляды зацепились друг за друга **:** опять смущённо-настороженный у одного и внимательный понимающий у другого. Джон чувствовал страх Шерлока. Ситуация и впрямь была не очень комфортной. Молчание и ничегонеделание не облегчили бы положения, поэтому Джон взял инициативу в свои опытные заботливые руки. Он прошёл к окну, задёрнул шторы — в комнате сразу стало спокойнее и уютнее. Шерлок сел на постели, ожидая дальнейших шагов своего будущего любовника. Джон вернулся к кровати, вынул из его рук смазку и ответил на вопрос **:**_

_— Позволь, это сделаю я. А уж потом, — он нарочно выделил слово «потом» интонацией, чтоб Шерлок был уверен в продолжении отношений, — когда ты освоишь азы, я тебе доверю эту процедуру проводить самому. Уверен, что это будет очень красиво, с твоими-то пальцами... Итак..._

_Джон развязал пояс своего халата, снял его и обнажённый сел на край кровати. Шерлок не шелохнулся и ничем не выдал своей паники, хотя в душе он уже лез на потолок по шторам с распушённым хвостом. Джон забрался на кровать с ногами и придвинулся к Шерлоку. Выше потолка бежать было некуда, Шерлок смело расправил грудь и вздёрнул подбородок. Однако взгляд его так и метался от Джонова шрама к Джонову достоинству. И шрам, и достоинство вызывали почтение и анатомический интерес. Джон сместился к Шерлоку ещё ближе и, поймав его блуждающий взгляд, продолжил свою речь **:**_

_— Итак, согласен ли ты подождать, пока мы пройдём все стадии брачных игр **:** от букетов и ужинов до поцелуев и объятий, или же действуем по твоему скоропалительному плану?_

_Шерлок не был бы Шерлоком, если бы позволил Джону безнаказанно острить в свой адрес. Не спустил он и в этот раз._

_— М-м-м... Джон я не уверен... Наверное, я поторопился... Совсем не подумал, что менее часа назад ты эякулировал, и ожидать от тебя повторной эрекции в ближайшую неделю бессмысленно._

_Джон оценил шутку, грозно рыкнул и приблизился к лицу Шерлока вплотную. Согласился **:**_

_— Какая досада, трёхкратное клизмирование пропадёт зазря. Ничего не остаётся, как подождать неделю. Или же удовлетворить тебя пальцем..._

_Взаимный обмен колкостями давно стал их традицией. Беззлобно пикируясь с остроумным Шерлоком, Джону каждый раз хотелось поцеловать его язвительные губы. Полные, вычурные, гордые, притягательные... Их лица были на расстоянии всего пары дюймов, Джон смотрел прямо на губы Шерлока, но тот внезапно отстранился, взял его за руку, повернул ладонью вверх и выдавил ему на пальцы густую лужицу прозрачно-розового лубриканта._

_— Приступай._

_Округлый красавец-зад вновь повернулся лицом к оторопевшему Джону и соблазнительно качнулся из стороны в сторону. Джон усомнился, что Шерлок девственник. Надо бы спросить об этом... и о презервативах тоже... а сначала поцеловаться охота... и полюбоваться на голого Шерлока... и потрогать его... Джон мотнул головой, отгоняя сонм желаний. Распыляться в данный момент на разговоры и поцелуи чревато психозом Шерлока и его побегом из постели. Но и слепо следовать его указкам Джон тоже не собирался._

_— Шерлок, ляг на спину._

_Тот обернулся через плечо и вредно спросил **:**_

_— Зачем? Зад у меня сзади._

_Джон кивнул._

_— Я доктор, я в курсе, где зад у человека. Переворачивайся._

_Шерлок нехотя послушался, лёг на спину, вытянул руки вдоль тела и ожидающе уставился на Джона. Халат под ним смялся в бесформенную кучу, и Джон выдернул ненужную подстилку. Белокожее поджарое тело Шерлока возлежало на светло-сером одеяле, словно на блюде, готовое к употреблению. Разве что требовалось слегка подогреть. Джон окинул голодным взглядом предлагаемое лакомство, сглотнул слюну и огладил ладонью грудь Шерлока. Тот поёжился и перехватил его руку._

_— Джо-он... Следуй плану. Или иди... за лепестками роз._

_Джон усмехнулся, но ладонь с груди Шерлока не убрал. Мягко попросил **:**_

_— Приподними и раздвинь бёдра._

_Шерлок выполнил просьбу, не сводя с Джона глаз и держась обеими руками за его запястье. У Джона защемило сердце от нежности **:** Шерлок цеплялся за него, как в тот раз, когда будучи котом извозился на чердаке в мазуте, а Джон мыл его в большом тазу, позаимствованном у миссис Хадсон. Кот стоял в воде на задних лапах, держался за руку Джона и норовил по ней вскарабкаться куда подальше от ненавистной воды. Тогда Джон утешал кота ласковыми словами. Так же поступил и сейчас._

_— Не бойся, это не больно... это приятно... Ты красивый такой... глаз не оторвать..._

_Смазанные пальцы проникли в щель меж ягодиц, нащупали сжатый вход, аккуратно размазали гель, и указательный палец осторожно ткнулся внутрь. Шерлок никак внешне не отреагировал. Палец скользнул глубже, с профессиональной точностью сразу найдя чувствительное место, и слегка помассировал его. Шерлок прикрыл глаза и приоткрыл губы, Джон рукой ощутил его ускорившееся сердце. Он сидел перед Шерлоком на коленях, любовался его лицом, услаждал взгляд стройным мускулистым телом, держал руку на крепкой груди, ласкал его пальцем и не верил, что всё это не сон. Следя за реакцией Шерлока, Джон ввёл в него второй палец. Вторжение было принято благосклонно._

_Приятные манипуляции, свершаемые опытными врачебными пальцами, незамедлительно побудили Шерлока наполниться желанием, его розовый гладкий член поднял головку, стыдливо прикрытую кожицей, готовую показаться в любой момент. Ободрённый наглядным успехом, Джон перемежал массаж предстательной железы с круговыми движениями, растягивая мышцы тесного входа, готовя его под себя. От одной только мысли, что вот оно, сокровенное долгожданное скоро случится, в животе сладко ныло, градус желания возрастал. Шерлок отпустил руку Джона и прикоснулся ладонями к своим бёдрам, легко поглаживая их и подбираясь к паху. Джон шёпотом попросил **:**_

_— Да, поласкай себя. Я хочу посмотреть._

_Шерлок неуверенно взялся за свой член. То ли от смущения он не продолжил ласку, то ли от неопытности он не знал, что делать. Джон, не прерывая работу пальцами, свободной рукой обхватил нерешительную руку Шерлока и показал, как именно нравится заниматься самоудовлетворением ему самому **:** плотно обнимая ствол, скользя от основания до верха, слегка поворачивая кисть, уверенными рывками. Из горла Шерлока вырвался стон, его бёдра развелись шире, спина прогнулась, и он подался пахом вверх, навстречу ласкающей руке. Снова раздался стон, и Шерлок подался навстречу уже другой руке, насаживаясь на пальцы глубже. Джон с восхищением наблюдал эти естественные раскрепощённые телодвижения, которые, честно говоря, он не ожидал получить от Шерлока в первые же минуты близости. Всё ещё не решив для себя вопрос о его девственности, Джон спросил о другом, не менее важном **:**_

_— Шерлок, нам нужен презерватив? У меня в кармане куртки был один..._

_На что получил язвительно-хриплый ответ **:**_

_— Вряд ли я забеременею, ты, как доктор, должен знать об этом._

_Именно потому, что был доктором, Джон не отступился._

_— За себя я ручаюсь, я не так давно проверял свою кровь. А ты?_

_— Я не проверял давно. И что? Контакта с нестерильным шприцем у меня не было несколько лет, уверяю._

_— А сексуального контакта? — не унимался занудный доктор._

_— Джон, иди за своим презервативом. И лепестки роз принеси заодно._

_Джон смешливо хмыкнул и никуда не пошёл. Вместо этого он вынул пальцы из Шерлока, добавил смазки и всунул три пальца. Шерлок охнул. Убедившись, что вход растянут достаточно, Джон смазал свой давно готовый член, навис на руках над Шерлоком и предупредил **:**_

_— Шерлок, сейчас я в тебя войду. Будет немного больно. Или много больно. Я не знаю точно. Но тебе ещё не поздно отказаться и сбежать. Ну?_

_Шерлок усмехнулся, обнял его за талию и уронил на себя._

_— Джон, не пугай. Я не боюсь боли. Приступай._

_И Джон приступил. Опираясь на локоть одной руки, другой рукой на ощупь он приставил член к подготовленному анусу и толкнулся внутрь. Головка туго вошла, Джон продвинулся ещё немного и остановился, опасаясь получить разрыв сердца от радости. Шерлок не издал ни звука, лишь руками сильнее вцепился ему в спину. Глаза он не закрывал, смотрел на Джона пристально и требовательно. Джон пояснил **:**_

_— Нужна небольшая передышка, чтоб твоё тело обвыкло. Иначе очень больно будет._

_Шерлок кивнул._

_— Я знаю, я читал._

_Джон подумал, что отвлечь Шерлока от боли — хорошая идея, и спросил **:**_

_— Что ещё полезного прочитал?_

_Но Шерлок не поддержал разговор._

_— Джон, я не одна из твоих дамочек, меня не надо развлекать светскими беседами. Двигайся._

_Джон не послушался._

_— Пока нельзя. Подожди._

_— Можно. — Шерлок обнял Джона ногами и больно ткнул его пяткой в ягодицу._

_Джон и сам изнывал от желания ворваться в долгожданное тело как можно глубже, однако докторская осторожность благоразумно сдерживала его. Он имел опыт подобного секса с женщинами, но в мужчине Джон был впервые. Непривычно тесно. Боясь омрачить болью их первое занятие любовью, Джон просунул руку под живот, обхватил член Шерлока и принялся неторопливо его ласкать. Шерлок закусил губу и запрокинул лицо, прячась от Джона. Первые пробные фрикции, аккуратные и неглубокие, выбили из Шерлока столь прекрасный чувственный стон, что Джон осмелел и двинулся глубже. Шерлок удобнее обнял его ногами, приподнимая свой зад и открываясь шире, тем самым заявляя о своём живом интересе к процессу. На пятом толчке он начал подаваться навстречу движениям Джона, на десятом поднял лицо, а потом Джон сбился со счёта и потерял рассудок, так как Шерлок обхватил его за шею и притянул к своим губам. Судорожные тыканья их губ мало походили на поцелуи, Джон задыхался от счастья, забыв все свои богатые поцелуйные навыки, а Шерлоку, похоже, наука лобзаний не была знакома вовсе. Джон однозначно сошёл с ума, избрав этот трепетный миг, чтоб задать давно мучивший вопрос._

_— Шерлок, у тебя были отношения раньше? Секс был?_

_Шерлок замер и отстранился от его губ._

_— Это имеет значение?_

_Джон клял себя на все лады **:** болван, дубина, олух, — нашёл время спрашивать... Но вернуть вылетевшие слова было невозможно._

_— Не имеет. Но ответь честно._

_Шерлок явно не хотел отвечать честно и отвернулся. Джон взял его за подбородок и повернул лицом к себе. Настойчиво посмотрел в глаза._

_— Ну?_

_Шерлок снизошёл ответить **:**_

_— Не было. И что теперь? Ты во мне разочарован? — Его взгляд и голос вмиг похолодели._

_Джон облегчённо выдохнул._

_— Шерлок, какой же ты глупый. Да я сам себе завидую **:** мне нетронутым достался потрясающе красивый и умный парень, о котором я мечтаю с первого дня знакомства._

_Шерлок внимательно и недоверчиво всмотрелся **:** не смеётся ли Джон? Насмешки не увидел, но на всякий случай съехидничал **:**_

_— Рисуй очередной крестик на борту._

_Джон улыбнулся, склонился к его обиженным губам, нежно поцеловал, мягко двинул бёдрами и твёрдо заверил **:**_

_— Это будет мой последний крестик._

~ 

*******

От станции до деревни они пошли пешком. Джон еле поспевал за несущимся Шерлоком, тщетно пытаясь притормозить его стремительный шаг и безуспешно отвлекая восхвалением красот окружающей природы. Шерлок не упивался деревенским свежим воздухом, не наслаждался осенней приятной прохладой, не любовался золотыми лучами солнца и багряно-охристыми красками осени, не слышал птиц, — он летел, окрылённый жаждой кладоискательства. 

Миссис Хадсон, кутаясь в ажурную шаль, встретила любимых гостей у калитки. Радостно протянула руки, обняла их обоих по очереди и, хлопотливо приговаривая, повела в дом. На плече у Шерлока висел чехол с чем-то большим и длинным, но она стеснялась спрашивать с чем. На удочки не похоже, на ружьё тоже... И ей непривычно было видеть Шерлока без его любимого пальто и костюма, которые он сменил на куртку и джинсы. Точно — на охоту собрался. 

В доме витал упоительный яблочный дух. Кухня была буквально оккупирована яблоками **:** красные и жёлтые наполняли большую корзину, зелёные возвышались горой на кухонном столе, яблоки с красно-зелёными пёстрыми боками занимали медный тазик, мелким же райским яблочкам достались глиняные миски. Баночки с вареньем и джемом рядами стояли на полках, нарядные, перевязанные яркими ленточками. Казалось, осенние хлопоты вовсе не утомляют миссис Хадсон — она наслаждалась деревней, небывалым фруктовым урожаем, варкой варенья... Ведь ей есть, ради кого это делать, кого кормить — её мальчики большие сладкоежки. 

Пока закипал чайник, а в духовке доходил медово-грушевый пирог, Джон с Шерлоком по просьбе хозяйки перетаскали из сада корзины с яблоками в прохладную кладовку. Джон окинул взглядом вместительное хранилище, забитое урожаем, и усомнился **:**

— Зачем миссис Хадсон новые яблони? Это-то всё девать некуда. 

Шерлок усмехнулся и красноречиво откинул холстину, прикрывающую один из нескольких стеллажей **:** на полках и на полу стояли большие бутыли с мутно-жёлтой жидкостью. Джон сунул нос в горлышко, понюхал и изумлённо протянул **:**

— Матерь божья... Да тут баррели сидра...

Необходимость в новых яблонях сразу же стала очевидной.

~

Шерлок изнывал от нетерпения пойти испытать металлодетектор в полевых условиях, но Джон договорился с ним ещё в поезде, чтоб он вёл себя прилично **:** сначала чай с вежливым лицом, потом осмотр фронта садовых работ (без ворчания!), затем копка ямы и посадка хотя бы одного растения, а уж потом... Шерлок согласно кивал головой. Он послушно выпил чай с большим куском рассыпчато-нежного пирога и, прихватив свою игрушку, умчался в сад. Джон привычно вздохнул. На его совести были переговоры с владелицей земли о разрешении вести археологические раскопки на её территории. 

Миссис Хадсон с энтузиазмом воскликнула **:**

— Клад?! Это же прекрасно! А кому он будет принадлежать в случае нахождения? 

Джон пересказал вычитанное утром в интернете **:** клад передаётся музею, заинтересованному в обладании им, естественно, за определённую сумму. Сумма будет зависеть от ценности клада, это само собой разумеется. Сумма делится между владельцем земли и тем, кто его нашёл. Миссис Хадсон счастливо всплеснула руками.

— Мы все будем богаты! Я давно мечтаю об авто цвета спелой вишни... Мне муж когда-то обещал, но так и не купил. Джон, а на что потратишь деньги ты? 

Джон про себя рассмеялся **:** их домовладелица достойная пара Шерлоку, оба мечтатели-авантюристы. Отшутился, что всё пропьёт, и пошёл проведать Шерлока.

~

К полудню были найдены лишь медная загогулина неизвестного происхождения, старая алюминиевая крышечка от лекарства да латунная пуговица. Детектор был настроен на поиск исключительно цветных металлов, иначе бы пришлось выкапывать все гвозди, подковы и обручи от бочек. Шерлок швыркал покрасневшим носом, но упорно исследовал ярд за ярдом обширный участок. Джон ему не мешал, будучи занят посадкой яблони. Дело это было непростое **:** помимо выкапывания большой посадочной ямы, нужно было устроить грамотный дренаж, наполнить яму питательной почвой, посадить нежный саженец, утрамбовать, привязать к опоре, полить... Ко времени завершения посадки Джон чувствовал, что яблонька стала ему родной и любимой. Прямо как Шерлок.

~

Джон с миссис Хадсон обедали отбивными, когда с дальнего края сада раздался зычный вопль Шерлока **:**

— Джо-он! С лопатой! Быстро!

Дожёвывающий Джон, лопата и миссис Хадсон явились сию минуту. Шерлок ткнул пальцем в дикую траву у каменной ограды.

— Здесь. Датчик показывает значительную массу металла на глубине около трёх-четырёх футов. Копай. 

Джон чертыхнулся. Это ж как ещё одну яблоню посадить. Но с Шерлоком спорить было бесполезно, да и азарт кладоискателя пока ещё придавал сил. Джон принялся копать. Потом его сменил Шерлок. Миссис Хадсон принесла им в больших кружках горячий чай. Когда лопата задела что-то твёрдое и это оказалось костью, миссис Хадсон ойкнула и ушла в дом. Расширив раскоп и аккуратно добравшись до костей с помощью садового совка, Шерлок с Джоном сначала увидели рёбра. Человеческие. Джон пошутил **:**

— Как думаешь — Ричард III? Или вообще Львиное сердце?

Шерлок хмыкнул, расчистил совком нижнюю челюсть скелета и протёр перчаткой широкую серебряную цепочку. Хм-м... Цепочка выглядела отнюдь не древней. Джон почесал переносицу.

— Может, здесь старое кладбище было? Ну, во время войны хоронили кого-нибудь... Как думаешь?

Шерлок вылез из ямы и опять швыркнул замёрзшим носом.

— Думаю, что надо вызывать полицию **:** миссис Клайд нашлась.

~

Пока ждали полицию, а миссис Хадсон в теплице аврально убирала урожай под корень, Шерлок с Джоном строили предположения, почему Клайд закопал свою жену-изменщицу на чужом участке. Шерлок успел выяснить у их хозяйки, что много лет назад дом стоял некоторое время без присмотра, участок сильно зарос, поэтому выбор места захоронения становился вполне понятен **:** вряд ли у полиции хватило бы ума и сил искать сбежавшую жену Клайда в земле по всей деревне. 

— Как теперь миссис Хадсон будет жить в этом доме?.. — Джон сочувственно вздохнул.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— А что такого? Думаешь, она будет скучать без трупа на её участке? Так я ей ещё мышей наловлю, пусть хоронит.

~

Полиция работала до темноты. Скелет расчистили, сфотографировали, извлекли из земли и увезли, свидетелей опросили, полиция уехала. Миссис Хадсон отходила от потрясения, опрокидывая в себя одну за одной мизерные рюмочки бренди. Джон укутал её в тёплый плед и растопил камин. Даже Шерлок решил за ней поухаживать и предложил свои услуги по раскладке на просушку экстренно собранной конопли.

~

К ночи миссис Хадсон еле-еле успокоилась, но всё равно судорожно вздыхала и приговаривала **:**

— Как же спать-то теперь? Вдруг неупокоенный дух той девушки бродит вокруг? Какая-никакая могила была, а теперь и той нет... 

Шерлок закатил глаза и издал стон неупокоенного духа, Джон осуждающе посмотрел на него и предложил **:**

— Миссис Хадсон, я побуду с вами всю ночь, не бойтесь.

На Джона уставились две пары глаз, обе удивлённо-возмущённые. Джон, не сконфузившись, пояснил **:**

— На коврике у кровати лягу.

Миссис Хадсон облегчённо улыбнулась, потрепала отважного Джона по плечу и удалилась в свою спальню. Шерлок надул губы.

— А я? Я что, один буду спать и отбиваться от привидений? 

Джон рассмеялся **:**

— Ты же материалист, ты не веришь в духов. А мести Клайда тебе нечего бояться **:** теперь уж его запрут навсегда.

~

Пёс подрёмывал на коврике у кровати миссис Хадсон, чутко прислушиваясь к шорохам и скрипам старого дома. Кот свернулся калачиком на постели в ногах у хозяйки и дрых беззаботным сном. Ему снились дрозды, голые, без перьев.

~

Утро снова встретило яблочным духом. Несмотря на вчерашние события, миссис Хадсон пребывала в приподнятом настроении и уже успела испечь настоящий английский яблочный пай. Джон постанывал от удовольствия, поедая вкуснейшее лакомство. Шерлок наслаждался завтраком молча. Миссис Хадсон трещала без умолку, её осенила идея **:** перенести забор в том месте, где была могила. 

— Если это будет не моя земля, то меня это всё и не касается. Ведь правда? Ни духи, ни дурная энергетика не будут иметь отношения к моему дому.

Джон сказал с сомнением **:**

— Это ж сколько вы земли потеряете?.. Захоронение было близко от ограды, но учитывая длину участка... 

Миссис Хадсон по-шерлоковски хмыкнула **:**

— Я не настолько глупая, чтоб отгораживаться по прямой. Просто в том месте забор изогнётся, оставив нехорошее место снаружи на муниципальной земле. Можно даже дерево посадить какое-нибудь... Только не яблоню. Иначе её плоды будут обладать негативной энергией. Конечно, жалко ломать и перекладывать старую кладку ограды, но другого выхода я не вижу. Продавать такой прекрасный дом я не желаю. К тому же наверняка он упал в цене из-за всего этого... Или возрос?..

Её увлечённую речь неожиданно перебил возглас Шерлока. Он озадаченно смотрел на свою вилку с кусочком пирога. Стряхнул пай обратно на тарелку, раздался звон. Джон склонился к Шерлоку. На белом фарфоре в остатках пирога лежала небольшая тёмная монета. Они подняли глаза на хитро улыбающуюся миссис Хадсон. 

— О, Шерлоку досталась. Везунчик.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Везунчик... что зубы не сломал. 

Хозяйка успокоила **:**

— Ты не мог сломать зубы, это же монетка на счастье! 

Когда Шерлок рассмотрел монету повнимательнее, он удивился ещё больше.

— Миссис Хадсон, откуда у вас римский серебряный денарий эпохи Веспасиана? 

Она хихикнула.

— Весной нашла, когда розы садила. Я носила его нумизмату на оценку — оказывается, он прилично стоит. Вот решила подарить его вам, мои дорогие, раз уж никакого клада вы не сыскали.

Шерлок пробурчал что-то о практичности подарка и оплаты им же возможного зубопротезирования, уточнил месторасположение розария и исчез за дверью.

Миссис Хадсон крикнула ему вслед **:**

— Если найдёшь ещё хоть один скелет, на порог не пущу! 

Дав вдохновляющее напутствие, она посмотрела на Джона с радостным удивлением. 

— Веспасиан? Помнится мне, раньше Шерлок не удосуживался запомнить даже имя инспектора Лестрейда, а нынче какого-то древнего иностранца запомнил! Никак увлёкся историей. Джон, я всегда была уверена, что ты хорошо влияешь на Шерлока. 

Джон довольно улыбнулся, поблагодарил её за вкуснейший пай и тоже направился в сад продолжать вчерашние посадочные работы. Шерлок увлёкся историей? Да-да, трактаты будет писать. Наивная миссис Хадсон. Как только у Шерлока пройдёт увлечение кладоискательством, он сразу же удалит из памяти всех римских императоров вместе с их великой империей, а при упоминании имени Нерона будет думать, что это кто-то из рок-музыкантов.

~

К обеду Джон успел посадить саженец ещё одной яблони и два декоративных кустарника, обещанных цвести восхитительными цветами. Не дозвавшись к столу Шерлока, углубившегося в поисках сокровищ за ограду сада, Джон с миссис Хадсон опять отобедали вдвоём. Посадив три розовых куста и в полной мере ощутив себя Золушкой, Джон наконец-то был отпущен на свободу. На свободе он поработал копателем Шерлока, выкопал медную пряжку и кусочек свинца, похожий на пулю. 

Хозяйка окликнула их, сообщила, что идёт на чай к соседке успокаивать нервы после вчерашних неприятностей, и велела любимым мальчикам обобрать грушу. Шерлок, как часто бывало, опять бы проигнорировал просьбу — он жаждал исследовать соседний пустырь, — но Джон, перевоплотившись в пса, схватил его зубами за джинсы и потянул назад. Шерлок поддался собачьим уговорам и в виде кота вернулся в сад, перемахнув каменный забор. Псу же пришлось бежать до калитки, чтоб ненароком не опозориться, повиснув на невзятом барьере.

~

Зеленовато-жёлтые продолговатые груши, оторванные котом от ветвей, падали вниз, на траву. Некоторые из них пёс успевал подхватывать на лету, подпрыгивая за ними и лая от радости. Чуть позже сборщики спохватились **:** за плоды со следами клыков хозяйка вряд ли похвалит, и пёс стал поднимать груши с земли, аккуратно беря их зубами за черешок и складывая в корзину. Кот демонстрировал верхи акробатики, добираясь до концов тонких ветвей и отгрызая самые вредные, крепко держащиеся груши. Пёс с тревогой следил за ним, ругался, но кот не слушался и продолжал свою опасную эквилибристику. 

В тот краткий миг, когда ветка треснула и кот полетел вместо груши на землю, пёс успел броситься вперёд и подставить ему свою спину. Кот грохнулся на пса, больно приложив его своим костлявым твёрдым телом, оцарапал когтями шкуру и шмякнулся на землю. Сердито зашипел **:**

— Джон, какого чёрта?! Зачем ты подскочил? Я бы приземлился на лапы, а ты мне помешал!

Пёс зарычал, навис над встопорщенным котом и рявкнул **:**

— Я всегда буду мешать тебе падать, так и знай! Ты всегда будешь падать на меня, как только я буду свидетелем твоих дурацких трюков! 

Пёс грудью навалился на кота, подмял его под себя и придавил своим телом. Недовольный кот пытался сопротивляться, упирался лапами, но пёс был сильнее. Ощущая под собою любимого упрямца, распластанного брюхом на траве, пёс живо возбудился и вздумал совершить давно желаемое. Бережно закусив кота за шкирку, он переместился в более удобную позу, так, чтоб собственный пах располагался над вожделенной задницей, и просунул свой голый длинный член под мохнатый чёрный животик. Кот затрепетал, капитулировал и расставил лапы шире, теснее прижимаясь к собачьему члену. Пёс сделал несколько торопливых движений, приноравливаясь к непривычному действу, убедился, что своим членом задевает у кота нужное место, и бросился трахать вскачь, как это принято у собак. Кот мявкал то басом, то срывался на высокие ноты, собачий член тыкался в его живот крупной головкой, скользя по пушистым яичкам и соприкасаясь с маленьким кошачьим членом. Звериный любовный акт продлился лишь недолгую минуту, на кошачий животик выплеснулось семя, пёс истомлённо развалился на любимом коте. Тот придушенно возмутился на это. Пёс сполз с него и лёг рядом на траву, боясь поднять на кота стыдливый взгляд. Ведь неизвестно, как своенравный кот воспримет собачье самоуправство **:** вдруг обвинит пса в насилии? Кот перевернулся животом кверху, изнеженно выгнулся и лениво произнёс **:**

— Свершилось, наконец-то... Хм-м... Джон, это считается сексом? 

Пёс обрадовался **:** кот не злится. Заверил **:**

— Конечно, считается. Мы занимались сексом — это точно. По крайней мере, я кончил. А ты? 

— И я... — Кот глянул на свой липкий живот и обалдел. — Неужели это я столько выдал? 

Пёс смущённо сунулся к нему носом и лизнул грязную шерсть.

— Нет, это всё я, наверное... Сейчас уберу. 

Он принялся усердно вылизывать кошачье брюшко. Кот не протестовал, внимание пса ему было приятно, да и лизаться самому очень уж не хотелось. Мягкий собачий язык прошёлся по его мошонке, мизерный розовый член сразу же показал свою острую головку, кот от удовольствия муркнул и раскинул задние лапы, пёс понял сигнал и сосредоточился на вылизывании кошачьих гениталий. Доведя кота до дрожи и похабных «мы-а-ау», пёс завершил очищение. Блаженствующий кот развалился на траве и лукаво посматривал на пса, сверкая голубыми глазами сквозь полуприкрытые веки. Пёс любовался им и облизывался. Кот предложил **:**

— Давай теперь я тебе полижу.

Пёс дурашливо мотнул мордой.

— Спасибо, не надо. У тебя язык шершавый.

Счастливые, они нежились в траве среди груш, но пёс терзался сомнениями. Он ткнул носом кота в бок и робко спросил **:**

— Шерлок, мы ещё будем заниматься подобным? Мне понравилось. 

Кот вальяжно вытянул своё длинное стройное тело, ласково задел когтями пса за лапу и согласился **:**

— Почему бы и нет? Мне тоже понравилось. Раз ты не хочешь лишать меня невинности по-другому... 

Пёс вздохнул и признался **:**

— «По-другому» мы не можем, ты же понимаешь. Так что оба будем ходить в девственниках. 

Кот не понял **:**

— Оба? 

Пёс подтвердил **:**

— Оба. У меня в собачьей сущности кроме тебя никого не было.

Кот удивился **:**

— Джон... как так? Я был уверен, что ты дамский угодник во всех ипостасях. 

Пёс отшутился **:**

— Мне всегда нравились женщины, но никогда — суки.

Кот встал, боднул его в щёку и похвалил **:**

— У тебя очень хорошо получилось, хоть и в первый раз. Только знаешь, что плохо?..

Пёс испуганно поднял уши.

— Что?

Кот перевоплотился в Шерлока, продемонстрировал туго натянутые в паху джинсы и ответил **:**

— Это. 

Пёс тоже перевоплотился, Джон без слов расстегнул ремень на своих собственных, столь же тугих джинсах, вынул налившийся член и предложил **:**

— А вот теперь можешь полизать.

~

К тому времени, как широко улыбающаяся миссис Хадсон пришла с «чаепития» от соседки, корзина была полна груш, трава под деревом измята до невозможности, случайно раздавленные груши запрятаны подальше от хозяйских глаз, а смирные Шерлок и Джон сидели в гостиной, ждали ужин и проводили время в интернете **:** Шерлок изучал новости криминального мира, а Джон писал в свой блог рассказ о найденном скелете. Прозвучавшее предложение их огорошило. 

— Мальчики! А не устроить ли нам вечеринку на открытом воздухе? Такой чудный вечер! Пожарим стейки. Пива нет, но есть кое-что получше! У меня для вас припасено немножко сидра!

~

**Конец**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Британские юридические катавасии с обнаружением клада, его оценкой и разделом между претендентами я не изучала, извиняйте. Примерно ориентировалась на историю обнаружения огромного клада римских монет в Великобритании. Та история вовсе не высосана мною из пальца, а взята из уважаемых источников. Вот "Наука и жизнь" **:** https://www.nkj.ru/news/25013/  
>  А вот "Летопись", здесь про это же самое, но подробнее **:**  
>  http://oursociety.ru/news/anglichanin_nashel_ogromnyj_klad_rimskikh_monet/2014-09-27-248


End file.
